Truly Happy! Pretty Cure
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: Starshine has just come to Earth from Marchenland, with her mom Miyuki and her dad Wolfrun. Her mom gives her a Cure Decor and she becomes Cure Miracle! Read about Starshine and her friends has Truly Happy Pretty Cure! (Yes I'm not good at summaries!) Yes, they are the Smile Pretty Cure's daughters!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Starshine has just come to Earth from Marchenland, with her mom Miyuki and her dad Wolfrun. Her mom gives her a Cure Decor and she becomes Cure Miracle! Read about Starshine and her friends has Truly Happy Pretty Cure! (Yes I'm not good at summaries!) Yes, they are the Smile Pretty Cure's daughters!**

**Nanami: Hi min'nasan! This is my new Fanfiction! Truly Happy Pretty Cure! I'll introduce our two characters who will be mentioned. Well, kinda reviled.**  
**Starshine: Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Starshine! **  
**Kasai: Hi min'nasan! I'm Kasai Taylor! Gomen for the I'm. I'm practicing my English. **  
**Starshine: Oh! Your dad is from England right?**  
**Kasai: Yup!**  
**Nanami: Alright! Let's go!**

**~Starshine's POV~**  
"Starshine! You don't wanna be late for your first day!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs.

Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Starshine! This is my first day going to a human school! I just to Earth a little while ago! I used to live in Marchenland! Marchenland is a magical place! There aren't any people there, well theres my mom. My dad's actually a wolf! So I'm half wolf! My mom is human. I finished putting my hair in two side buns. I ran down stairs and my mom handed me my bag.

"Bye mom!" I said giving her a hug.

"Bye dad!" I said giving my dad a hug.

"Sayonara." They said.

I ran down the street to the school. I don't want to be late. I ran in the school, and went to the principal's office. I told them who I was and they told me the class room. I walked down the halls and ran into the teacher.

"Oh, your the new student." She said.

"Yes." I responded.

"Well, wait out here. I'll call you in." She told me and went into the classroom. I felt my heartbeat faster. I'm really nervous. My breathing got heavy. I told myself to calm down.

I heard the teacher say come in. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw a bunch of eyes on me. A girl in the back of the class with bright red hair smiled at me.

I smiled and I introduced myself, "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Starshine Runtarou!" I heard whispers. But, there were a few girls who didn't whisper and give me a smile. There was a girl with bright red hair, a another girl with lightish green hair, and another with blue hair. I smiled back at them. They seem nice.

"You can go sit in the back with Kasai. Kasai, rise your hand." The teacher instructed. The girl with red hair who's name is Kasai raised her hand. I walked over. I put my bag on the side of my desk and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Kasai Taylor!" Kasai said, throwing in a little English. In Marchenland there were some fairy tale characters that spoke English! So I know a little english like, Hi, Hello, Goodbye, Bye, Sorry, Thank You, and Your Welcome, you know, simple words like that.

"Hi!" I said back. Then we all paid attention to the lesson.

**-Lunch-  
**I took out my lunch and sat at my desk.

"Hey, Starshine." Kasai said to me.

"Hum?" I asked.

"You wanna eat lunch on the roof with me and my friends?" She asked.

"Sure!" I responded. I followed her to the roof. There was the green haired girl and blue haired girl from before there.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Naki Taleora!" The green haired girl said.

"Watashi wa Emiko Terumi." The blue haired girl said. We sat down and ate.

"So Starshine, you play any sports?" Naki asked.

"No. I'm not very athletic." I responded.

"Are you going to be in any clubs?" Emiko asked.

"I don't know." I responded. Then lunch ended and we decided to eat together again.

**-At Starshine's house-**  
I walked in and mom walked over to me and happily asked, "How was your day? Did you make any friends?"

I sat down at the table with mom and then answered, "It was great! I made a friend! Her name is Kasai Taylor! And there was also two other girls who seem nice!" Mom looked she was trying to remember something.

"Taylor... Taylor... where have I heard that name before?" She asked herself.

"I'm gonna go do my homework!" I said. I went in my room and put my bag down. I got started on my homework.

**~Miyuki's POV~**  
I sat down at the table and thought really hard. Taylor... Taylor... Where have I heard that name from!

Then my husband Wofrun, came into the dining room, to find me thinking and shaking my head no.

"Um, Miyuki you ok?" He asked.

"I can't remember!" I practically screamed.

"Can't remember what?" He asked.

"The name Taylor! Where have I heard it before!" I answered loudly.

"That does sound familiar." He agreed. We both thought.

"Sunny...Sunny..." He trailed off.

"Sunny! Sunny... Sunny..." I trailed off.

"Cure Sunny!" I exclaimed.

"Who was Cure Sunny..." He trailed off again.

"Hi...Hin...Hino!" I exclaimed.

"What was her first name... Aka... Akane! Akane Hino!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. That's her." He said. "She liked... Brian Taylor! Him!" I exclaimed.

"Who are you even taking about?" He asked me.

"Starshine's friend... Ka.. Kasai Taylor." I replied.

"Do you think.." I trailed off.

"Yes." He replied.

I went in our room and took out a box. In it was my Smile Pact and Cure Decor. And another Cure Decor. The other was pink, and was a star with wings and curly ribbons on it. I picked up the Other Cure Decor and walked down the hall to Starshine's room.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said. I opened the door and walked over to her and handed her the Cure Decor.

"What's this?" She asked examining the Cure Decor.

"You'll know soon." I responded and left the room.

**-The next day at lunch Starshine's POV-**  
"Hey, Starshine?" Kasai asked has I shoved some food in my mouth.

"Hum?" I asked.

"Wanna come to my Volley ball game tomorrow after school, at 4?" She asked.

"Muhm!" I responded through my food.

"Muh muys goming muh?" I asked with the food still in my mouth.

"Hum?" Naki and Emiko asked confused.

I swallowed, then asked again, "You guys going to?"

"Soccer." Naki replied.

"My dad's going to help me with sword practicing. This time he will not break my sword." Emiko responded.

"She's scarring me." I said to Kasai.

"Don't worry. She can scare us all sometimes." Kasai said putting a hand on my shoulder.

**-After school-**  
I walked home quitely. I swung my school bag back and forth has I walked.

Then I noticed a glowing dark purple light coming from a alley way. I walked over to it and then the light got brighter, and I fell backwards and closed my eyes. I opened them to see the sky had turned a black color. I looked in front of me to see some creepy witch lady in front of me. I screamed.

I made my ears and tail pop out, giving me speed and strength.

I tried to run, but then the creepy lady said, "Oh, no you don't."

She pointed her finger at me and sent a purple smoke of some kind at me. It caught me and tied me up some how. I was struggling to get out.

"Who are you?" I asked the lady.

"I'm Ciarajoby. Evil servant of the Dark Bad End Kingdom." She responded.

"Now, tell me where the Miracle Jewel is?" Ciarajoby asked evilly.

"I don't know what that is!" I responded. Then the what I'm guessing is some kind of rope, got tighter. It was hard to breath.

"Stop!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Oh, or else what?" Ciarajoby said.

"This!" I turned around to see mom pull out a item. She opened it and took out another item similar to the one she gave me and put it in the other thing.

Then she said, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!"

Then a pink light enclosed her. Then it went away and she was wearing a pink outfit and her hair was in a different style and it was a lighter shade of pink.

"Twinkling and sparkling light of the future! Cure Happy!" She said.

I'm confused. Is that was the item is for? She jumped and tried to attack Ciarajoby, but her kicks and punches where blocked.

Then something fell from the sky. Mom caught it. She put it in the item from before. Then she was enclosed in another pink light. Then it went away. Her hair was longer and her outfit was more like a dress. Her hair changed a bit, and there was a glowing halo around her head, and she was wearing a queen crown. Her outfit was also a lighter shade of pink.

She held a staff in her hand and then she posed and said, "Queen Happy!"

She charged at Ciarajoby, and then she used a attack, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Happy Shower!" She sent a pink light at Ciarajoby. She managed to free me. Ciarajoby wasn't injured much.

I began to fall and mom, well Happy I guess, caught me. She set me down on my feet.

Then Ciarajoby took out a card and said, "Go! Jaakunakōdō!"

She through the card at my school bag and it turned into a monster. (It looks like a Akabe but, instead of the clown nose it has a card for it's nose and it doesn't stick out it's tounge.)

"Jaakuna!" The monster said.

It swung at me and Happy jumped in the way getting hit to the ground. I ran over and shook her. She wouldn't wake up. She was still breathing though.

"I will never forgive you!" I screamed.

Then a item like what Happy used before fell and I caught it. Then I knew what to do.

I opened in and put the item from before in it and a voice asked me, "Ready?"

I responded by saying, "Pretty Cure! Star Charge!" Then I was enclosed in a pink glowing light. I took the item from inside out, (What's it called?) I first taped my arm with it and arm warmers appeared. Then I tapped my shoulders and a pink shirt appeared, and then a skirt and shoes appeared. Then I put my hands on my chest, then I took them off and a gold star with wings appeared with curled ribbions hanging from it appeared. Then (Like the way Happy's hair appears) my hair turned a lighter shade of pink and it was in side buns but there where pony tails like Happy's attached to the buns. And holding them up was two wings with stars on them and a crown like Cure Happy's was on my head.

Then I posed and said, "The bright light of the future! Cure Miracle!"

I looked at myself and said, "Huh?" Then the monster swung at me and I jumped. I landed on my feet. then I kicked it a couple times and punched it a few times. Then I decided to try a attack.

"Pretty Cure!" I said and I but one hand up and a miracle light appeared obove my head and I said, "Miracle Light!" And and the miracle light released a light that purified the monster.

Ciarajoby disappeared. I ran over to mom and I de transformed. Then mom who had also de transformed woke up.

"Mom!" I said and hugged her. She hugged me. Then a item fell from the sky.

"A Cure Decor." Mom said.

"So that's what they are." I said. (But all these Cure Decors have a little pearl on them.)

"Let's go." Mom said. I picked up my bag and put what mom said was a Star Pact in my bag and I put my Cure Decor inside. This has been a long day.

**Nanami: Done! You can see the pics of Cure Miracle on her Instagram which is cure_miracle .  
Next Chapter: 'My secret's been discovered! The birth of the second Cure!'  
Minna: Thanks for reading!**


	2. My secret is out The second Cure is born

**Nanami: Hi Chapter 2! Don't feel like doing the disclaimer! So let's skip that and go right to the story!**

**~Starshine's POV~**  
I'm walking to Kasai's game early to get a good seat right now.

I feel tears of home sickness fill my eyes has I look down at the picture in my hands. It's a picture of me with my wolf ears and tail out with mom and dad in front of the large castle in Marchenland.

Then a wind blow the picture out of my hand I jumped to catch it and I chase it down the street. I wasn't fast enough, so I made my ears and tail pop out and I chased the picture into a alley way. Then the picture flew across the street and landed on the side walk.

I ran across to get it and I was just about to pick it up when I heard footsteps. I ran into the alley way next to the side walk. I didn't look and I hide against the wall. I dropped my bag and picked it up.

"Starshine?!" A voice asked. I turned around to she Kasai standing there holding my picture, staring at me. I have my ears and tail out so that makes matters worse.

"Kasai! Hi!" I said causally.

"I have explaining to do now." I said. She shook her head. I made my ears and tail go away. So we sat down on a bench.

"So who are you really?" Kasai asked me.

"I'm me! Starshine Runtarou!" I answered.

"I mean where are you from, what are you." She said.

"I'm from Marchenland!" I answered happily.

"Never heard of it." Kasai said confused.

"It's like a Fairy Tale land pretty much! There are little creatures called fairies there and it's where fairy tales are pretty much!" I said.

She shook her head.

"I'm half wolf! And I'm a Pretty Cure!" I told her.

"What's a Pretty Cure?" She asked confused.

"Well, it's...um I don't really know. I can ask my mom." I replied.

Then a lady with short red hair in a low pony tail came running towards us. "Kasai!" She screamed.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kasai asked her mom.

"You forgot your water bottle." Her mom said handing Kasai the water bottle.

Then the sky turned a dark color.

"What's going on?" Kasai asked. Then Ciarajoby appeared. I took out my Star Pact and Cure Decor.

Ciarajoby took out a card and flung it at the bench and she screamed, "Go Jaakunakōdō!"

Then Kasai's mom took out a Smile Pact and Cure Decor and she opened up her Smile Pact and put her Cure Decor inside and said, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" Then she was enclosed in a orange light.

Then I went, "Pretty Cure! Star Charge!" I was enclosed in a pink light.

Then Kasai's mom said her introduction, "The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"

"The bright light of the future! Cure Miracle!"

"Mom?!" Kasai asked.

Cure Sunny smiled at Kasai.

Then we attacked.

Epic fail. We were hit to the ground in defeat.

Then a Star Pact fell from the sky. Then came a Cure Decor.

**~Kasai's POV~**  
I caught the two items that fell from the sky and I opened the item that Starshine used and put the other item in it and a voice asked, "Ready?"

I responded by saying, "Pretty Cure! Star Charge!"

Then a powder puff appeared and I picked it up and I clapped my hands together and then the powder puff set of fire. (The rest is like Cure Sunny's transformation).

Then I was wearing a outfit like my mom's (Pic is on Cure Miracle's Instagram!) and my hair was a shade of orange like her's but a different hair style.

Then I posed and said, "The warm sun that shines on the future! Cure Shining!"

I looked at my self and said, "Eh!?"

Then I noticed St- er Miracle got up and so did Sunny.

"Use your attack!" Miracle shouted.

"Um, ok!" I said.

"Pretty Cure!" I shouted and a ball of shining fire appeared above me and I jumped and when I hit it I shouted, "Shining Fire!" I hit the monster and it disappeared. Then we all de transformed.

"You girls better get going." Kasai's mom said.

"The game!" We said. We all ran to the game and weren't late.

**-After the game Starshine's POV-**  
We walked out of the school together with Kasai's mom Akane. Then my mom was running, and she didn't stop in time, so she banged into Akane. They both fell. I looked at Kasai and she looked at me, we both did that sweat drop thing. Our moms got up.

"Miyuki?" Akane asked mom.

"Akane!" Mom said giving her a hug.

"How do you know each other?" I asked.

"We were on the same Pretty Cure team!" Mom replied happily.

"Yup!" Akane said. So then we ended up going to my house.

"So next would be the yellow Pretty Cure!" Mom said.

"Are there any girls in your class with blond hair?" Akane asked us we shook our heads no.

"Is there girls with green or blue hair in your class?" Akane asked us. We shook our heads yes.

"Naki!" I said and Kasai said, "Emiko!"

"They must be Pretty Cures!" Mom said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"That's usually how it is." Mom replied.

"Well, we can't be completely sure until we know their moms." Akane said to mom.

"True." She said.

"I know who Naki's mom is." Kasai said.

"Who!?" Akane and mom asked.

"Her mom is Nao-"

Then our moms said, "That's her!"

"Who?" We asked.

"She's Cure March!" They said.

"Go call her now!" Akane said.

"I think she has soccer." Kasai said.

"Now!" Mom said.

I got the phone and gave it to Kasai. She dialed the number.

"Kon'nichiwa."

Then Akane took the phone and screamed, "Nao! It's Akane! Come now!" "What do you mean who?" "It's Akane Taylor!" "Akane Hino. Remember." "Nao! Pretty Cure! Remember!" "Yes!" "Where..."

Then mom grabbed the phone and said, "Kon'nichiwa Nao! It's Miyuki!" "Come to 677 Jinsei St.!" "Yes! Now!" "Ok! Sayonara!"

Then mom hung up. Then they watched the window. They wouldn't take their eyes of the road. Then a car drove down the road and pulled in.

"Nao!" Our moms screamed. They opened the door and ran outside. Kasai and I followed behind them. They ran over to Nao and almost tackled her.

**~Miyuki's POV~**  
We almost tackled Nao to the ground

"Let's go inside!" I said and dragged Nao inside.

"So why did you guys call me?" She asked has I dragged her inside.

"We need to defeat the darkness of course!" I answered.

"Again?!" She asked still be dragged by me.

"Yup!" I said. Then the girls went off on their own and talked.

"What about Yayoi?" Nao asked.

"That's kinda what we need help with." Akane said.

"We don't know where she is." I added.

"Well lets think. Yayoi. Who did she like." Akane said.

"I can't think of anyone she would marry!" I said.

"Remember Yayoi would call Pop handsome! And then he would get all flustered!" I said laughing.

"Pop!" Nao and Akane exclaimed.

"Good job Miyuki!" Akane said patting me on the head.

"Pop! So Marchenland!" Nao said.

"Girls we're taking a trip!" I said.

"How do we get there?" Akane asked.

"The book of course!" I said pulling out the book. Then we went into the book!

"What?" Starshine said. Marchenland was destroyed. Everything is gone.

"How..." I said through my tears.

"Is anyone here! Please answer! Anyone!" I screamed at the destroyed kingdom. Then I could have sworn I saw a fairy that looked like Pop run behind a dead tree. But there was nothing there.

"Oh, hello Pretty Cure." Ciarajoby said appearing above us in the sky.

"I will never forgive you for what you've done to Marchenland!" I screamed.

"Go Jaakunakōdō!" Ciarajoby shouted throwing a card. Then a monster made out of a dead tree appeared. But, before we could transform, a shock of lighting struck the monster and it disappeared.

"Do you think that was her?" I asked the Akane and Nao.

"Maybe." Nao responded. We look all over the place and found nothing.

I heard a faint, 'Kuru.'

"Candy?!" I asked the empty area.

Nothing I dug through everything trying to find her. Must have been my imagination. We met up a few hours later after looking through the kingdom.

"Find anything?" Akane asked.

"No." We all responded.

"We need more Cures!" I said. Everyone shook they're head in agreement.

"Let's go and come back here to tomorrow." Nao said. We agreed.

"Where is the book?" Akane asked. We looked around.

"I guess we lost it." I said. Then Kasai looked at Starshine.

"What?" She asked.

"Since you're a wolf, do you have any powers that can get us out of here?" Kasai asked.

"A wolf?" Nao and Akane asked me.

"Hehe. Ah, long story." I said backing away.

"I could try..." Starshine said.

"How do I even do that?" Starshine asked. We all thought.

"I'll just try." Starshine said. She made her ears and tail pop out and she tried snapping her fingers and things like that.

"Try focusing your mind on it." Naki suggested.

Starshine made a weird face.

"Mhhhhhh...mhhhhh...mmmmmhhhhhh!" She keep grunting.

"I can't do it!" She said.

"Let's just stay the night." Kasai said.

"But won't everyone wonder where we are?" Akane asked.

"Yeah." We all said.

"Maybe Wolfrun will notice we're gone and come and get us!" I said.

"Yeah! Wait who!?" Nao and Akane asked me.

"That's the long story..." I trailed off.

"Miyuki!" Akane said. I got up and ran and she chased after me. Then Nao chased me too. I tripped on something and fell over. I got up and found out what I had tripped over was my own feet.

We ended up staying over night. We managed to get some things that weren't completely destroyed and used them. We found some berry bushes that weren't destroyed and some broken cookies and sweets on the ground that were from that house made of sweets.

**~Starshine's POV~ **

I heard some quite foot steps. I quietly got up and followed them. It was to dark and I couldn't see where I was going. I made my ears and tail pop out, it made things a little easier.

'Kuru' a heard a faint noise.

'Sh' I heard. I walked closer.

'Run!' I heard a faint voice say.

'Kuru, kuru,' I heard again. I followed the sounds till I found my self back where I started.

"I must be dreaming" I said to myself. I lied back down and went back to sleep.

**~Miyuki's POV~**  
I woke up on the ground the next morning. I got up and then everyone else did the same. But, Starshine had her ears and tail out and she was following her nose.

"Um... Starshine?" Then her ears perked up and she ran. We followed her. Then she stopped. Then she ran in a different direction. We followed her until she stopped and her ears and tail went away.

"Lost it." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I smelt the scent I followed last night and I heard a sound that sounded like, 'Kuru'." She explained.

"Do you think Candy is here?" I asked the other.

"Maybe." They responded.

Then Ciarajoby appeared.

"You're still here?" She asked.

"We're stuck here till we find a way out." I said.

"Ah, that stinks. Oh well. Go Jaakunakōkō!" She shouted and flung the card at a berry bush and it turned into a monster.

"Let's go!" I said.

Then Nao, Akane, and me said, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!"

And Kasai and Starshine said, "Pretty Cure! Star Charge!"

Then we were done and we all said our introductions. (You know them)

"Jaakuna!" Then monster said then shot berries at us.

We were trapped, but since Nao is the fastest out off us, she dodged the giant berries. She dodged them all. Then she jumped to attack and got hit, right in mid air. Then a Star Pact and Cure Decor fell from the sky.

**~Naki's POV~**  
I caught the Star Pact and Cure Decor, and knew what to do.

I opened it and put in my Cure Decor and the voice asked me, 'Ready?' and in response I said, "Pretty Cure! Star Charge!"

Then I transformed. (Like the way March transforms. The picture of Naki's Cure form is on Cure Miracle's Instagram.)

"The clear blowing wind of the future! Cure Truthful!"

**Nanami: Done! Don't got much to say! So yeah!**


	3. More secrets and Yayoi is what!

**Nanami: Naki! Disclaimer! Now!**

**Naki: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure, but she does own Truly Happy!**

**~Naki's POV~**

"The clear blowing wind of the future! Cure Truthful!"

I finished and look at my outfit and said, "Woah!"

Then the monster shoot a giant berry at me and then the next thing I knew I was behind the monster!

"Wow!" I said, surprised at how fast I just ran. I kicked it a few times and dodged all the giant berries.

Then I decided to attack. "Pretty Cure!" I shouted, then a green glowing ball appeared at my feet and I shouted, "Courage Shoot!" When I kicked it.

It hit the monster and it disappeared. Ciarajoby fled in defeat. I de transformed. The others ran over and hugged me.

"You did it!" Kasai exclaimed.

"Hey where is Starshine?" I asked. Then she came out from behind a bush holding a creature in her mouth and another in her hands.

**~Miyuki's POV~**

Starshine held a creature that looked like Pop in a girl version in her mouth, and Candy in her hands, well claws.

"Stop, moving!" She screamed taking the creature out of her mouth.

She spit fur out of her mouth, and whipped her tongue off on her arm.

"That hurt-saisai." The little creature that looked like Pop said in tears.

"Starshine. Don't put living things in your mouth!" I told her.

She made her ears and tail go away and she said, "Gomen."

Then I noticed Candy was running away. I ran after her.

I caught her and she was crying and she said, "Please don't hurt me-kuru." "

Candy, why would I hurt you? It's me, Happy." I said hugging her.

"Miyuki!" She said realizing it was me and hugging me back.

I put Candy down and she ran over and clung to Nao, because she doesn't want to be alone.

Then I picked up the creature that looked like Pop and asked it, "Who are you?"

The creature teared up and tried to respond, "W-watashi wa..."

She began to cry.

I gave her a hug and I asked Candy, "Who is she?"

Then the creature jumped out of my arms and then a puff of yellow smoke appeared around her. Then it went away to revile... Yayoi!?

"Yayoi!?" Nao, Akane and I exclaimed.

"W-w-watashi w-wa, Sadakosai Cenetakeo. Yayoi is my mom... " She said quietly, then Candy finished her sentence for her, "Her dad is Pop-kuru."

I stood up and asked Sadakosai, "Where are they?"

She looked down at the ground and tears dripped off her face.

"Where are they?" I asked again.

She slowly lifted her head, and she ran towards me, collapsing in my arms and she said through her tears, "They're gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're dead." Candy said crying.

"They can't be." I said. We all began to cry.

"Does this mean you're a Pretty Cure?" Starshine asked.

"I'm Cure Serenity. I was the one who sent that lighting shock." Sadakosai said quietly.

"There has to be away to bring them back." I said.

"There is one way..." Candy said drifting off.

"How?" We asked.

"We need to get the two life Decors-kuru!" Candy exclaimed.

"What do they look like?" Nao asked.

"Well..." Candy said.

"Well?" We said.

Then she said, "I dunno."

"You don't know?!" Akane shouted.

"Well, I know that they do glow-kuru..." Candy said. I took out the Decors we all ready have.

"What's this one?" Naki said giving one that was shapped like a book to Candy.

"That's the Transport Decor-kuru. It will let you go any where-kuru."

Then I took out my Smile Pact and said, "I'm using it!"

"Why-kuru?" Candy asked.

"We lost the book." I said.

Then I put the Decor in place and then a voice said, 'Ready?'

Then Candy said, "Say where you want to go-kuru."

"Earth!" I shouted.

Then we appeared outside my house.

"Home at last!" The girls shouted.

"How are we gonna explain being gone the whole night?" Nao asked.

"We can just tell the truth." I said.

"Yes, we went to a magical kingdom and couldn't get back. So believable." Akane said.

"Um... we can... say... you ended up staying the night!" I said.

"We could try." Akane said.

"What should we do about Sadakosai?" Nao asked.

"She can stay at one of our houses." I said.

"I have 3 kids... so I'm pretty busy." Nao said.

"I guess I can.." Akane said.

"Sadakosai, who's house do you wanna stay at?" Starshine asked.

Sadakosai clung to Kasai. "Kasai." She replied.

I guess she's scared of Starshine.

"Tomorrow we met up and find Reika!" I exclaimed.

"Ok!" Everyone said. "How do we find her?" Kasai asked.

"Well..." I said trailing off.

Then Naki's phone went off. Kasai and Starshine leanded in to see the text.

"Emiko want's us to come over after her sword practice." Naki said.

"When?" Kasai asked. Naki texted something, and then she responded,

"Tomorrow at 1."

"Mom, do you think we can find your friend another day?" Starshine asked me. I looked at Nao and Akane and they shook their heads yes.

"Sure." I told her.

"Yay!" She said.

**~Starshine's POV! Next day!~**

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I said has I ran to the door.

"You have your Star Pact and Cure Decor with you?" Mom asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

She gave me a hug. "Have a good time. Call me if you need anything." She told me I shook my head and left.

We met up a Kasai's, since her house is closest to Emiko's.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed. And we were on our way.

Sadakosai came too, since she didn't want to be left alone. Sadakosai looked at her new surroundings and she seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it soon! I'm still not that used to it myself in fact." I told Sadakosai.

"Huh?" Naki and Sadakosai asked.

"I used to live in Marchenland!" I told them.

"Oh!" They said. Kasai already knew since I told her before.

Then we went down a path in the woods.

"Why are we going this way?" I asked.

"This is the way to her house." Naki replied.

"Why is it in the woods?" I asked.

"Donno. Probably for privacy or something." Naki responded.

Soon we came to a Japanese style house. I think that's the kind of house this is. We walked up the few steps and Naki knocked on the door. Then we heard footsteps. The door opened. A lady with dark blue hair, with two light blue hair clips in her hair was there.

"Kon'nichiwa!" She said happily.

I don't know why, but when she saw my Star Pact hanging on my bag, she smiled and said, "Emiko is still practicing, but you can go right in! I know you girls will keep it a secret!"

She gave us a smile and let us in. We followed Naki down the hall to a large door. I wonder what Emiko's mom meant by, 'keep it a secret'.

Naki opened the door to revile two people who looked kinda like... well, evil jesters. There was a girl with a sword made out of ice? And fighting her was a older man that looked like her. The girl made cards appear in her hands and she flung them at the man. He dodged them, and then he said, "It appears your friends are here." Then he disappeared. The girl turned around and saw us. She made her sword disappear, and she took of the white mask that covered her pale face, and reviled glowing eyes. Then she closed her eyes and then she was surrounded by a blue glow. Then it went away and reviled, Emiko?!

"Emiko?!" We exclaimed.

"Kon'nichiwa!" She said happily.

"Um..." I trailed off.

"I guess I just blew my secret!" She said happliy.

I could kind of feel, a energy coming from her. It was like mine.

"Please explain what we just saw!" Kasai exclaimed.

"Let's go sit down, then I'll explain." Emiko said.

We sat down on her porch, and she gave us some tea, and then she explained, "Well, I'm part... what would you call it? I guess I'm like Starshine!" She told us happily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have Bad End powers." She told us.

"Bad End?" they asked.

"My father was part of the darkness known has Bad End." She told us.

"So you mean that you have evil powers?" Kasai asked.

"Yes! And Starshine's father worked with my father!" She exclaimed.

"So does that mean Starshine has evil powers too?" Naki asked.

I knew this along... but was scared to tell the others. "Yes. I'm sorry I've never told you." I said.

"I want you to know that I would never hurt anyone!" I said.

"I would never hurt anyone either. So you don't have to be scared." Emiko said.

Then I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked over to see Sadakosai.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, gomenasai." She said quietly.

"For what?" I asked.

"The way I've been to you." She said quietly.

"I've been staying away from you, just because I've been scared of you." She said with tears starting in her eyes. I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"I hope we can be great friends." She whispered.

"We already are." I whispered back.

Then Emiko's mom came out and asked, "Do you girls want anything?"

"No thank you." We replied.

Then she noticed Sadakosai then Emiko asked, "Mom?"

"Oh, gomenasai. You just look a lot like one of my old friends." Her mom said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Her name was Yayoi." She said. Then Kasai, Nao and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked.

"She's my mom." Sadakosai said quietly.

"Wait, are you Reika?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Reika asked.

"My mom is Miyuki! Kasai's mom is Akane, and Naki's mom is Nao!" I told her.

"You mean" I cut Reika off and said, "Yup! Pretty Cure is back!"

Then we heard a knock at the front door. We followed Reika down the hall, she opened the door to revile mom, Akane, and Nao panting.

"Reika!" They said, and hugged her.

"I texted them." Naki told us. Then we all sat back outside on the porch.

"Where is Yayoi?" Reika asked.

"Sadakosai." Mom said.

"Mom and dad are gone, along with Marchenland." She said sadly.

"And we need to get the Life Decors to save them!" mom told Reika. Then Ciarajoby appeared. Oh great.

**Nanami: There! I'm gonna have Emiko transform in the next chapter. Will they save Yayoi and Pop? **

**Akane: That answer is really obvious. **

**Nanami: Yeah. So any way... see ya! **


	4. I guess (note)

Nanami: Everyone is asking how Miyuki and Wolfrun got married, and had Starshine! So I guess I'll make a chapter on that. I'm warning you though! It will be really bad, because I tried writing a story about me and Yoru (From Nya! Pretty Cure) and how we got married and had Lucia, and it stunk.  
Akane: I read it. You just skipped to the parts when-  
Nanami: Shut up! So it probably will stink, but I'll try.  
Miyuki: Can I help you write it!?  
Nanami: No. You're just gonna make it like Cinderella.  
Miyuki:(￣3￣)  
Nanami: Then I know you guys are gonna ask about the others. So I'll make one for the others. Except Nao, I just thought she should be married. There really is no story there. And I'm not making one for Reika and Joker because... I haven't finished watching Smile yet. I'm only on episode 21 or something. But I'll make some for the others.


	5. When Naki meets Ran (not a chapter)

**Nanami: Hi min'nasan! I'm gonna give you a little piece of when  
Rin's daughter Ran meets Nao's daughter Naki! Is you don't know who Aiyuki, Ran, Sweets, Ichigo, Kanon, and Juice are, well they're from my other fanfiction Tanki! Pretty Cure 5! They're the Pretty Cure 5's daughters!**

**Normal POV-**  
The red haired girl walked to the park with her friends, Aiyuki, Sweets, Ichigo, Kanon, and Juice. "Hey lets go practice Volley ball!" Ran said happily. The others smiled and agreed. Ran ran ahead of the others to the Volley ball Court, but to her surprise there was already someone there. A girl with fire orange hair was throwing the ball to a girl with pink hair that was in two buns on the side of her head. The orange hair girl screamed, "Shining Fire!" And hit the Volley ball and nailed the pink haired girl on the head. The pink haired girl fell on the ground and just froze. "Um, gomen, Star." The orange hair girl said helping up the girl called Star. "It's fine, Kasai." Star said to Kasai. "There you are- Woah!" Aiyuki said tripping over her own feet. Aiyuki hit the ground with a thud sending pink smoke everywhere. "Ow-yuyu!" Aiyuki said rubbing her head. "You are soooo kawaii!" Star said picking up Aiyuki.  
"We're screwed." Ran said face palming herself. "Watashi wa, Starshine Runtarou!" Starshine said happily With a big smile. "Watashi wa, Aiyuki Kokoda-yuyu!" Aiyuki said with a smile has well. "Aiyuki, where are the others?" Ran asked concerned. "Well, I have no clue-yuyu!" Aiyuki said. She jumped out of Starshine's hands and turned back to normal. "This is my friend, Ran Natsuki!" Aiyuki said introducing her friend. "Oh, this is Kasai Taylor!" Starshine said. "Hey Ran?" Kasai asked. "Hum?" Ran asked. "Is your mom Rin Natsuki, that famous soccer player?" Kasai asked. "Yup." Ran responded. "You good soccer?" A voice asked from behind Kasai. "Hey! I'm Naki Taleora!" Naki said happily with a voice full of courage. Naki had her hair in a low ponytail, and hair was dark green.  
"Yup! She's great!" Aiyuki said. "Well-" Ran said but got cut off by Naki, "Wanna play some soccer?" Ran excepted. Then Ran keep screaming, "Flaming Goal!" When ever she kicked the ball and Naki screamed, "Courage Shoot!" They kicked the ball back and forth forever!


	6. How Miyuki & Wolfrun fell in love

**Nanami: Alright, in this chapter we will find out, how Miyuki fell in love with Wolfrun.**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Mom, you never told me the story about you and dad." The pink haired teen said to her mom.

"Would you like to hear it?" The mother asked her curious daughter.

The girl shook her head yes.

"Ok. Well, it all started when we had defeated the darkness. Your dad said he'd see us around. I had a feeling that he was really saying it just to me though. After that, I always thought about what he had said. Every time I had seen the wolf in the picture books, I would remember what he had said. Memories came back. Then everyone around seem to be in love. I felt left out. Akane and Nao always talked about what they had talked about with their boyfriends, Yayoi always drew pictures of Pop, and she was always lost in her drawings. Reika was always lost in space and she never payed attention. That wasn't normal for her to do. She never told the others what was on her mind... Except me."

"What was it?" Starshine asked eagerly.

"She'll kill me if I tell you." Miyuki replied.

"Come on. Please?" Starshine asked, using her big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But, never tell anyone." Miyuki said. Starshine shook her head.

Miyuki whispered to her. Starshine was. Completely. Freaked. Out.

Then Miyuki continued with her story, "Then, when I finished High School. We all went our separate ways in life. But, Yayoi stayed. She asked what I was always thinking about. I told her. She said that she thinks I was in love. She said to go find your dad. So I did."

"What about Yayoi? You just left her behind?" Starshine asked her mother.

"Yes. But, she said not to worry. Anyways, I found your dad. We decided to get married as soon as possible. We had our wedding in Marchenland. And then maybe it was... I'm not sure, but I was in my early twenties when I had you."

"How did you pick my name?" Starshine asked.

"Well, I was trying to come up with a name. I was on our porch, and I was looking up a the stars. I saw a star. It shined much brighter then the others. I said, 'Look at that star shine.' Then I thought Starshine. I loved the name."

"Did your parents know you got married?" Starshine asked.

Her mother froze. "No." Miyuki replied shamed.

"Eh!?" Starshine exclaimed.

"Have you even seen them in the past, like, 20 years!?" Starshine exclaimed.

Miyuki lowered her head even more.

"No." She replied.

"Eh!? You just disappeared on them!?" Starshine exclaimed yet again.

"Yes." Miyuki replied.

"Why!?" Starshine exclaimed, thinking the idea is just insane.

"Love can make you do crazy things." Miyuki said beginning to cry.

"But, I'm not the only Pretty Cure who has done this." Miyuki told her daughter.

"Eh? Others have done this to?" Starshine asked getting curious.

"Who?" She asked.

"Well, that's a story for another time." Miyuki replied.

"Please tell me." Starshine said using her puppy dog face again.

"Alright. Well, Yayoi did the same. Um, and... I think Cure Makako, I think that's her name. And Cure Dream's cousin. I forget her name though. She was a Pretty Cure has well." Miyuki told her daughter.

"How many Pretty Cures are there?" Starshine asked.

"Um... Maybe 34. No, 38. 37! 40! Um.. I have no clue, but around there." Miyuki replied confusing herself. "(°□°)" Starshine made a surprised face. And. Just. Died.

"Oh my glass slipper." Starshine said. Glass slipper referring to Cinderella, Starshine and Miyuki's favorite story.

"I know." Miyuki agreed.

"Do you know them all? I wanna know them!" Starshine asked.

"I can't remember them all. I'll try. Um.. I think there is Black, White, umm... Luminous... Bloom... Egret... Dream... Rouge, Lemonade, um... Mint... Aqua... Rose (Milky Rose), Peach, Berry... Pine, Passion, um... Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, Moonlight..., uh, Melody, Rhythm, Beat, I think... Muse. Um... Heart, Diamond... Sword, Rosseta, Ace(Princess Marie Angie)... Wild... Clove, Bubbles, Makako, Feathers... And Star(Amber Star)." Miyuki finished and mentally going through the check list in her mind.

**Nanami: Goodnight. I'm tired. I will keep writing! Don't worry!  
**


	7. The answers to your questions(Note)

Nanami: Min'nasan. I shall answer your questions. But I would like you to start asking questions on my instagram. But, if you don't have one... go get one. If you can't then you can continue to ask questions through reviews. Alright lets answer some questions!

From a guest: Is Stashine going to learn her fathers powers, and use them for good or no?

Nanami: Well, Starshine is aware of her fathers powers, and she does have the same powers has him. But, well... hum... lets just say she doesn't really know how to use them. And the next chapter will reveal a bit about her powers. Well actually a lot.

From a lot of people: Are you still writing it?

Nanami: Yes! I am! I will continue to write it till... a long time fro now hopefully. I'm going to be reeeeeaaaallllly busy this month, and June, so chapters will come out a bit slow for a while. I have to open the pool, go to a Birthday party, go to a big sleepover, and take the Math MCAS (MCAS is like final exams) and go to DARE graduation, field trip, and in June, graduate from Elementary school. Next year I will be in middle school! Yay! And also I will be starting Heart Full Pretty Cure when the school year is over which I think is like June 20... or something I have no clue! So on May 5th... it is Amvia/Amber Star and Milk/Milky Rose's Birthday! Hopefully they won't murder each other. And then the 25th is Erika/Cure Marine's Birthday! And then on the 26th it is Kanade/Cure Rhythm's Birthday! So many birthdays! We will all celebrate! Probably alone in our rooms. I need to get Otaku friends! TToTT

Sayonara min'nasan!


	8. The big sleepover disaster!

**Nanami: Alright I'm skipping the disclaimer cause... I don't feel like it. Also...**

**Starshine: Please follow my dad on Instagram! wolfrun_san! **

**Chapter: Big sleepover disaster! **

**~Normal POV~**

"Mom! Can I sleep over Kasai's tonight?" Starshine asked her mother happily.

"Of course! Do you have your tooth brush you-"

Starshine cut her mother off and answered, "Yup!"

"Ok! You going now?" Miyuki asked.

"Yup!" Starshine answered eager to get there to see her friends.

"Ok, then! Sayonara! Have fun!" Miyuki said giving her daughter a squeeze.

"Ok! Sayonara mom!" Starshine said back to her and ran out the door down the street. She heard a rustling in the bushes and then she spun around to see Kasai and Naki froze behind her.

"Were you guys gonna try to scare me?" Starshine asked them.

"What!? No! Why would we?" Naki said sounding like she was lying.

"Where is Sadakosai?" Starshine asked.

Then she heard a quiet, "Boo." Behind her. She spun around again to see Sadakosai. Then all of a sudden she felt someone breathing on her neck. She spun around again to see Emiko with the creepiest face on.

"Wha!" Starshine screamed. She lost her balance for a second, then got back on her feet.

"Alright then! Let's go inside!" Kasai said.

"To Kasai's room!" Naki said pointing at the sky.

Everyone else did the same, and they all said pointing up to the sky, "TO KASAI'S ROOM!" Then they walked into the house and ran up the stairs to Kasai's room. It was a normal room. A desk, a bed, and a small table and a dresser. They sat at the small table and stared at each other.

"Sssssoooooo." Kasai said slowly.

"Soooo." Naki said.

"What should we do?" Starshine asked.

"Maybe we could go on the trampoline." Naki suggested.

"Sure." They all said. They stood in front of the trampoline, and took they're shoes off. They got on and jumped around. Sadakosai was jumping a bit and kept falling over. And Starshine... Well she was landing on her face.

"Starshine, have you ever been on a trampoline?" Kasai asked her.

"I haven't even heard of one till today." Starshine replied ashamed.

"What!?" They exclaimed.

"Well, Starshine. You have not lived!" Naki exclaimed.

"Hey, Kasai?" Emiko asked Kasai.

"Hum?" Kasai asked her. "

Is your pool still open?" Emiko asked her.

"Pool?" Starshine questioned.

"You don't even know what a pool is!?" They exclaimed.

"Not really." Starshine replied clueless.

"Well get on your swim suit! You know what that is right?" Kasai asked Starshine.

"Of coures." Starshine replied.

"You have one?" Naki asked.

"Yes. And. It's. At. My. House." Starshine replied.

"Well, then everyone will go back to they're houses, change into they're swim suits, and then come back here!" Kasai ordered.

"HAI!" Everyone replied. And they all ran home and came back in they're swim suits. Starshine wore a pink bikini with ruffles. Of course. And Kasai also wore a bikini that was orange and also had a few ruffles. Sadakosai borrowed one of Kasai's swim suits. It was a light soft yellow and also had a few ruffles. Naki wore a bikini has well, and it was green. Emiko's was a blue tankini with a few ruffles.

"Alright, do we have to teach you how to swim?" Kasai asked Starshine, hoping she would say no.

"I know how to swim! I've only swam in rivers and lakes before though." Starshine replied.

"Ok. Good." Naki said.

"Lets all hold hands and jump in together!" Starshine said. Everyone agreed. They all held hands on the side of the pool.

"On the count of five!" Starshine said.

Starshine started, "1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5!" Emiko exclaimed and they all jumped in. They played in the water and splashed each other, and threw those things that sink to the bottom of the pool for each other to swim down and catch. They laughed and then, it got dark.

"Let's go eat." Kasai said.

"Then we should come back out and swim in the dark!" Naki exclaimed. Everyone agreed. They went inside and ate.

**~Starshine's POV~**

"Let's jump in!" They said. I looked up at the sky. To see... Oh no! I felt my self begin to change. Then luckily clouds came in and covered up the moon.

"Um, guys I'm not really in the mood for swimming any more." I said.

"Well, ok." They said. We went back inside and changed into our pajamas. We sat on the floor of Kasai's room in our sleeping bags. Everyone feel asleep Immediately. I felt myself begin to change. I sat on the open windowsill and jumped off with my ears and tail out. Then I felt different. I looked at my hand to see, that I was now like my dad. My eyes were glowing a red. I felt my feet move towards the woods. I couldn't stop them. Then I finally stopped. I need to hide. I can't let anyone see me. I sat in the woods. Began to feel... Well... Like there was darkness filling every bit of my body. Then someone I had never seen before, appeared in front of me. He appeared to look evil. Like, maybe a evil ring master or something.

"Who are you?" Starshine asked him with a growl.

"Well, I'm Ring Master! But call me Ring." He said evilly.

"What do you want?!" She asked bravely, but was really terrified.

"Well, I have to say. You posses a lot of power." He said. He disappeared. He reappeared right behind her and whispered. "Dark power that is." Starshine spun around to face him.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Well, we could turn you evil." He said to her. Her heart began to race. She couldn't move. She was to scared.

"What do you mean?" She asked Ring.

"All we have to do is make you lose confidence. Happiness. Bring you eternal despair." He said. She began to breath heavily. "Do you remember. Marchenland? The happy people, the light! But, now it's. Dead. Gone! Put of your reach. You'll never save it at this slow rate. You're much better off joining us." Ring said. Trying to convince her. Pull her into his trap. She tightened her fists.

"Never." She said. "I will never join you!" She said growling.

"Oh, now that is to bad. I will just have to force you then!" He said. He took out multiple cards. They weren't Jakunakodo (forget how to spell it) cards though. He flung them at her. They made a circle around her in the ground.

"Missed me!" She said.

"Oh, no I didn't." He protested. Then the cards made a cage appear.

"Let me out!" Starshine growled at him.

"Never." He said. "Now, if you join, us. We'll restore Marchenland. And we won't harm it ever again." Ring said to Starshine.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Starshine asked. Ring gave her a evil look.

**-With the girls-**

"Min'nasan! Wake up!" Kasai said pounding them all with pillows.

"Itai!" Naki exclaimed.

"What is it Kasai?" Emiko asked.

"Starshine is missing!" Kasai exclaimed.

"Eh!?" They shouted.

"Girls! Why are you shouting so late at night?" Akane asked opening the door to the room.

"Starshine is missing!" They replied.

"Eh!?" Akane exclaimed.

"A-akane." Miyuki screamed from outside the window panting. They all ran down stairs.

"Miyuki! Starshine!" Akane exclaimed.

"I know! You all stay here! It's dangerous!" Miyuki told them.

"No! We're coming!" Akane exclaimed.

"Min'nasan! We're here!" Nao and Reika exclaimed running over, since they scented the dark energy.

**-With Starshine-**

"Oh, and what is that behind the tree?" Ring asked. He walked over to the tree and picked up something. He held Candy in his hand.

"Let me go-kuru!" Candy screamed squirming. He through her in the cage with Starshine.

"Starshine!" Everyone screamed.

"Min'nsan!" She screamed.

"Let my daughter go!" Miyuki screamed.

"Not a chance." Ring said.

"Looks like the Joker's daughter has appeared has well." Ring said sensing Emiko's dark powers. She pulled out her mask and put it on her face.

"Don't mess with me." She said sternly. She made her ice sword appear in her hand.

"Oh! I'm just so scared!" Ring said. He pulled out the rings the ring masters use in a circus.

"No. Not at all actually." He said and flung it at Emiko. It landed around her feet. Then it grew bigger and tightened around her.

"More for the collection. Now who is next?" Ring asked, throwing Emiko in the cage with Candy and Starshine.

"The second half of the Miracle Jewel." He said. Then he pulled out another ring. He flung it at Sadakosai.

"Sadakosai!" Kasai screamed running towards her with Naki and the moms. She was captured and put in the cage with the others.

"Well, I'll be going now." Ring Master said disappearing into the night.

"Get back here!" Miyuki screamed into the night. She collapsed on the ground, and began to cry.

"Don't worry! We'll definitely save them!" Akane said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find them in the morning ok?" Reika said putting a hand on Miyuki's shoulder. Reika was also crying, but she pretended she wasn't.

"hai." Miyuki said quietly.

**-At Dark Bad End Kingdom-**

"What are you going to do with us?" Starshine asked. Her ears and tail have gone away now.

"Well, we are just going to turn you and her evil. And you two will be drained of your powers. And then, we will bring eternal despair to the world." Ring Master said evilly. Candy and Sadakosai hung in a separate cage from Starshine and Emiko, they huddled together and cried. Emiko and Starshine put on they're bravest faces. Sadakosai, took a deep breath put on a brave face and turned into her fairy form and squeezed through the bars of the cage.

"Not so fast little fairy." Ring Master said picking Sadakosai up and putting her back in the cage.

"Now, then you don't want to end up like your parents. Do you?" Ring Master asked Sadakosai. She shook her head no and tears filled her eyes, but she held them back and put on her bravest face.

"Well, that was a trick question. You will." He said.

"Does that mean-kuru?" Candy asked.

"They're still alive!?"

**Nanami: Ending it there! **

**Akane: Ok.**

**Nanami: Dramatic ending huh? Like it? Huh? Huh?**

**Akane: Sure. **

**Nanami: Starshine would like to say something!**

**Starshine: Please remember to follow krystal_and_others , wolfrun_san , and the other amazing people I have mentioned before!**

**Sayonara Min'nasan!**


	9. Dark Bad End Kingdom

**Nanami: OMG! I know! This is really late! But, I'm gonna be really busy! So sorry! Let's go right to the story!**

**~Normal POV~**  
They all met up at Miyuki's house and they used a Cure Decor to get to Dark Bad End Kingdom. They appeared in DBE Kingdom and then Ring Master appeared.

"I have lots of challenges set up for you!"

"Alright then let's go!" Miyuki exclaimed pulling out her Smile Pact.

"Pretty Cure!" "Smile Charge!"

"Pretty Cure!" "Star Charge!" They all transformed and said they're introductions.

"So what's the first challenge?" Miyuki asked ready to kick some evil butt!

"I am!" Ciarajoby exclaimed.

"We'll handle her! You guys go on!" Truthful and Shining said.

Happy, Sunny, March, and Beauty shook they're heads and ran on.

Then a person who looked kinda scary, but cute, appeared. She seemed harmless. Then a random shock, hit them hard.

"Hehehe!" The girl said giggling. "Let's play a game! Hehe!"

"We'll get her! Keep going guys!" Sunny and March said. Beauty and Happy shook they're heads. They ran till a guy that appeared to look like a human like devil.

"Hey! Watashi wa, Akuma. Ready to die?" He asked evilly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to take him alone." Beauty said, seeing that he looked pretty strong.

"Need some back up?" A voice asked from behind Happy and Beauty. The spun around to see Joker and Wolfrun.

"We'll take him. You guys go on." Joker said to Happy and Wolfrun. They shook they're heads and ran on. Soon Ring Master appeared in front of them.

"Where is our daughter?" Happy asked.

"Right here. Come on out!" Ring Master shouted. Then a dark figure appeared out of the dark clouds.

"The bad evil darkness of the future. Dark Bad End Miracle." The figure which appeared to be Starshine in a evil form.

"I won't fight my own daughter!" Happy shouted.

"Ok then." Ring Master said disappearing into the darkness.

Then DBE Miracle got ready to attack.

"Miracle Darkness." She said aiming her attack at Happy taking her out in one blow.

"Happy!" Wolfrun said running over to Happy.

"It's up to you to save her." Happy said lying on the ground.

"Starshine! Come to your senses!" Wolfrun screamed at DBE Miracle.

"I have come to my senses. My evil senses." DBE Miracle said with a evil smirk on her face.

"Starshine please!" Wolfrun shouted to her.

"Why don't you become evil again? Then we can give the world a Dark Bad End together!" DBE Miracle shouted.

"Starshine, please! Remember all of the things you love!" Wolfrun shouted.

"They're all dead!" DBE Miracle shouted.

"Starshine, remember how happy you were in Marchenland. How happy you were to be with your friends. You can still save the things you love. It's not to late." Wolfrun said walking closer to her. Then her eyes seemed to go back from being a glowing yellow, to her bright pink eyes.

Then she grabbed her head and screamed in pain. Then her eyes went back to being a glowing yellow.

"It is to late!" She screamed.

"No it's not." Wolfrun told her softly.

Her face began to soften. Her father hugged her. Her eyes went back to a bright pink. Her hair when back to being a light pink, and her normal Cure outfit and hair style went back to normal. She hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry." Miracle said through her tears.

"It's fine." Her father said still hugging her.

**-When Starshine was turned evil-**  
"Let us go!" Starshine screamed tugging on the cage.

"No." Ring Master said.

"I'm scared-saisai." Sadakosai said crying clinging to Candy.

"Now it's time to get rid of you two." Ring Master said standing in front of the cage Starshine and Emiko were in. Then he made the bottom of the cage open up and they fell. They fell into separate pod like cages. Emiko screamed in pain, has her powers were sucked out of her.

"I think I'll just turn you evil. I don't want to waste you." Ring Master said.

"Do you know how your family, friends, and Marchenland are doing? Well, I'll show you." Ring Master said. Then a illusion appeared in front of Starshine. The illusion showed her family, friends, and Marchenland dead. She fell for the terrible illusion. She cried. Despair filled her. Then the darkness consumed her. She turned evil.

"What are you going to do to us-kuru?" Candy asked still hanging in the cage with Sadakosai.

"Take the Miracle Jewel of course." He said.

"But, I'll do that later. I have some business to attend. Let's go Dark Bad End Miracle." He said leaving the room with DBE Miracle.

"Emiko! Emiko! Wake up-kuru!" Candy yelled to Emiko. Candy and Sadakosai squeezed through the bars of the cage and ran over to the pod thing Emiko was in.

"C-candy, Sadakosai." Emiko said weakly.

"Go on. Find Yayoi and Pop." She said. "Not with out you-kuru." Candy said.

"We need to break the glass-saisai." Sadakosai said pushing on the glass. They pushed against the glass.

"Lets use this-kuru." Candy said picking up a rock. She threw it hard at the glass, and it cracked.

"Hit it one more time-saisai." Sadakosai said. Candy picked up another rock and threw it at the glass. It shattered and Emiko fell out of the pod thing.

"Emiko!" Sadakosai and Candy exclaimed rushing over.

"We need to get your power back-kuru!" Candy said.

"I was just faking till they left." Emiko said.

"Good." Sadakosai said relived.

"Now lets go find Pop and Yayoi-kuru." Candy said. They shook they're heads and searched the dark castle.

**Nanami: I'm busy at the moment so I'm ending it right here! And you can see the picture of Dark Bad End Miracle on cure_miracle's instagram!**


	10. Character Info

**Nanami: I'm gonna tell you character info! Yay!**

Name: Starshine Runtarou

Age: 14

Hair: Pink (Starshine) light Magenta(Miracle)

Eyes: Pink (Starshine and Miracle)

Alter Ego: Cure Miracle

Attack: Miracle Light

Transformation item: Star Pact

Decor: Pink star with wings and curly ribbons.

Power: Hope, light, happiness

Introduction: "The bright light of the future! Cure Miracle!"

Home place: Marchenland. Currently living in the human world.

Parents: Miyuki Runtarou(Hoshizora)/Cure Happy and Wolf Runtarou/Wolfrun

Notes: Lived in Marchenland up till age 14. Unaware of Pretty Cure until she sees her mom transform. Half wolf, she can make her ears pop out, and when they do, they give her better hearing, strength, speed, allow her to jump high, and one of the most powerful things of all... the perfect 'please puppy dog face'.

Name: Kasai Taylor

Age: 14

Hair: bright red (Kasai) Orange (Shining)

Eyes: Blue (Kasai) Reddish orange (Shining)

Alter Ego: Cure Shining

Attack: Shining Fire

Transformation item: Star Pact

Decor: Orange star with wings and ribbons like the ones on her outfit.

Power: Fire, the sun and light

Introduction: "The sun that shines on the future! Cure Shining!"

Parents: Akane Taylor(Hino)/Cure Sunny and Brian Taylor

Notes: Since her dad is from England she usually goes there when they have vacation.

Name: Sadakosai Cenetakeo

Age: 13

Hair: Dirty Blond (Sadakosai) Yellow/blond (Serenity)

Eyes: Yellow (Sadakosai and Serenity)

Alter Ego: Cure Serenity

Attack: Serene Lighting

Transformation item: Star Pact

Decor: Yellow star with wings and ribbions.

Power: Lighting, light, serenity

Introduction: "The serene light of the future! Cure Serenity!"

Parents: Yayoi Cenetakeo(Kise)/Cure Peace and Pop Cenetakeo

Notes: Pop chose his last name which means brave warrior(Of course). She lived in Marchenland until it got destroyed. Her parents her said to be dead, but it is reviled that they might still be alive. She is currently living with Kasai.

Name: Naki Taleora

Age: 14

Hair: Dark Green (Naki) Light green (Truthful)

Eyes: Green (Naki and Truthful)

Alter Ego: Cure Truthful

Attack: Courage Shoot

Transformation item: Star pact

decor: Green star with wings and ribbions

Power: Courage, wind, light

Introduction: "The clear blowing wind of the future! Cure Truthful!"

Parents: Nao Taleora(Midorikawa)/Cure March and Mr. Taleora (Let's just say they met in highschool.)

Notes: A little sister named, Nobuye and a little brother, Naoyo. She is competitive, but acts like a big sister.

Name: Emiko Terumi

Age: 14

Hair: Dark blue (Emiko) Light blue (Cutie)

Eyes: Red (Emiko and Joker Emiko) Blue (Cutie)

Alter Ego: Cure Cutie

Attack: Cutie Hurricane

Transformation item: Star Pact

Power: Beauty, snow, ice, light

Introduction: "The beautiful sweet light of the future! Cure Cutie!"

Parents: Reika Terumi(Akoi)/Cure Beauty and Joker Terumi.

Notes: (Yes, Joker and Reika. For all you obsessive fans of this couple out there!) She also has a Joker form which she practices sword fighting in. She hates to lose. **Really hates it.**

Name: Raven

Age: Appears to be 14 or 15

Hair: Light Blond

Eyes: dark purple

Power: Darkness

Catch phrase: she says, "Let's play a game. Hehe."

Notes: She is a raven bird she appears to be cute but she is actually very scary. You can see pictures of her on cure_miracle's instagram!

Name: Ciarajoby

Age: Appears to be maybe mid twenties.

Hair: White

Eyes: Yellow

Power: Darkness

Catch phrase: None

Notes: Her name means evil and darkness. She is a witch and looks much like Majorina in her ultimate form. She is a show off.

Name: Akuma

Age: Seems maybe 16, 17, 18

Hair: Black

Eyes: Yellow

Power: Darkness

Catch phrase: None. But he says "Hey." Whenever he appears.

Notes: he seems, and acts like a normal teen human sometimes. He is a devil.

Name: Ring Master

Age: Unknown

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Black

Power: Darkness

Catch phrase: None

Notes: He is kinda like the Joker. Well, when Joker was evil.

He shows some interest in Starshine. He picks on Akuma and Raven a lot. But, he just ignores Ciarajoby cause she is such a show off.


	11. The battle continues!

**Nanami: Going right to the story! Sorry about the typos. I'm writing this on my iPad mini with no keyboard so that's why I always have a lot of typos. Also I have Math MCAS next week on Thursday and Friday! Ugh! I hate math! And school! And little kids sometimes! And people. And those people who's names I can't say. And people who think Anime is cartoons. And people who think Vocaloid is Anime. I hate a lot of things. Depends on my mood. :3**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Hey, how come you girls are here? Did you defeat Ciarajoby?" Beauty asked will Joker fought Akuma.  
"Not really. Actually you might wanna run." Shining said, and a explosion went off behind them causing the ground to shake.  
"Actually, we aren't doing so good against Ciarajoby." Truthful said.  
"Not at all." Shining said.  
"Would you like us to handle her and you girls handle Akuma?" Beauty offered.  
"Yes please! She is killing us!" Shining said begging on her knees.  
"Alright." Beauty said then she called over Joker, "Joker! We're going to be switching challenges."  
Then Beauty and Joker ran off toward Ciarajoby.  
'God, Ciarajoby adds in a annoying story, about her love life, after every attack!' Shining thought.  
"Alright lets handle this guy!" Truthful said with her voice full of confidence and determination.  
After a while Truthful was knocked out. Shining stood in front of Akuma, with a mad flare in her eyes has they watched him for any movement. Then he charged and so did Shining. She dodged him and then tried a few attacks herself.  
"Ya know, your pretty hot, if I do say so myself." Akuma said causing Shining to blush.  
"W-what the hell!" She screamed angrily still blushing a bit.  
"I'm just saying your hot. Is there a problem?" He asked.  
"Y-yes!" Shining screamed at him blushing a bit more.  
"Then why are you blushing?" He asked her.  
"I-I'm not!" She protested angrily.  
"Actually you are." He protested causally.  
"A-am not! Now let's just get on with our fight!" Shining shouted.  
"The fight about how your blushing?" Akuma asked a bit sarcastically.  
"N-no! You know what I'm talking about!" Shining screamed still blushing.  
"No, I don't." He said to annoy Shining.  
"Ugh!" Shining said face palming herself.  
"Why don't you admit it." He said to her.  
"Huh?" She asked confused.  
"That you like me." He said with a smirk.  
"I-I d-don't you damn jerk!" Shining screamed blushing again.  
"Sure. Sure." He said walking closer to her.  
"I really don't like you! Screw you!" She shouted backing away.  
"Well, I like you." Akuma said putting his face close to hers. Shining smacked him, and screamed,  
"I said I don't like you! Now get the hell away from me!" Akuma backed away a bit, and Shining attacked,  
"Pretty Cure!" "Shining Fire!" Akuma dodged the attack smiling and a smirk spread across his face.

**-With Sunny and March-**  
"Hehe! This is fun!" Raven said giggling.  
"You should be dead by now!" Sunny scream annoyed.  
"You can't kill me with attacks! Hehe!" Raven said with a giggle.  
"Now. Enough playing around." Raven said seriously.  
"Let's play the real game." Raven said with a deep scary voice. Then a adorable giant bug appeared in front of March.  
"That actually looks pretty cute." March said. She has sorta got over her fear of bugs. Not completely. Then it turned into a scary, terrifying, bug.  
**"OH MY GOD! SAVE ME! IT'S GONNA KILL ME! NO! DON'T TAKE ME ALIVE! NO! IT'S KILLING ME!" **March screamed. The bug just stayed there. And did. Absolutely. Nothing.  
"March, I think your over reacting. A lot." Sunny said.  
**"NOOOOOOOO! SAVE ME! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"** March continued to scream and over react.  
"Now, your turn." Raven said to Sunny. Then Sunny appeared on the very top, of a very tall rock. About 10,000 ft. Well, that's what it looked like to Sunny. It was actually about has tall has the Empire State building.  
"Good, thing I'm a Pretty Cure." Sunny said climbing down. She reached the bottom then appeared right back at the top.  
"What the hell?!" She exclaimed.  
"Let's make this a little more scary." Raven said. She snapped her fingers.  
**-A few attempts later-**  
"Why can't I scare you!" Raven screamed. And she began to cry. "Oni-tan!" She cried out. Then Akuma appeared.  
"What the hell do you want?" Akuma asked annoyed.  
"I can't scare her!" Raven complained.  
"You think I care? See ya." He said disappearing.  
"Fine! I'll just get help from Onee-chan! Mhm!" Raven said sticking out her tongue.  
"I'm not helping you either." Ciarajoby said appearing, then disappearing.  
'Wait, so Akuma, Ciarajoby, and Raven are siblings?!' Sunny thought.  
"How come they never help me?!" Raven said crying.  
"Raven, now why are you crying?" Ring Master asked appearing out of no where.  
"I can't scare the old lady." Raven said through her tears.  
"Old lady?!" Sunny shouted.  
"Now, now little Raven." Ring Master said. "You are much to little to scare the old lady." Ring Master said.  
"Stop calling me a old lady!" Sunny screamed.  
"No! I can scare her! I'm a big girl!" Raven screamed. Then everything around Sunny went black. Then a bunch of terrifying illusions that didn't make any sense at all appeared. To Sunny, it was like a horror movie that is rated passed R cause the illusions were so scary.

**-With Emiko, Candy, and Sadakosai-**  
"Let's check in here-kuru." Candy said. The others followed Candy into the dark room.  
"Nothing." Emiko said. They kept looking.  
"Hey! In here!" Emiko shouted. They came running. There where pods like the ones similar to the ones Starshine and Emiko were in before. Sadakosai ran up to them and pressed her face against one.  
"Mom! Dad!" She said crying. Emiko walked over to see Peace and Pop in two of the pods. "  
"We need to break them!" Emiko exclaimed.  
"Not so fast." Ring Master said. "Go any closer to those pods, and they'll explode." He said evilly smiling.  
"Mom! Dad!" Sadakosai screamed. Then Emiko took out a Cure Decor and Star Pact. Sadakosai turned back to her human form and did the same and they both said,  
"Pretty Cure!" "Star Charge!" They did their transformations and then said their introductions,  
"The serene light of the future! Cure Serenity!"  
"The beautiful sweet light of future! Cure Cutie!" Serenity and Cutie stood confidently in front of Ring Master.  
"I'll distract him. You get Yayoi and Pop." Cutie whispered to Serenity. Cutie distracted Ring Master and got him out of the castle.  
"This is impossible to break." Serenity said plopping down on the floor.  
"No, it's not-kuru." Candy said putting her hand on Serenity.  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked looking down at Candy.  
"Tell your parents you love them-kuru. From the heart-kuru." Candy told Serenity. Serenity got up and put one hand on her heart and the other against the glass. She thought of how much she loved them. Marchenland. Her friends. Everything. She thought of a world where everyone was happy. Tears began to stream down Serenity's face. Then a hand was on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a kind peaceful face, with yellow eyes and light blond hair.  
"Mom!" Serenity shouted throwing her arms around her mother still crying. But now she was crying tears of joy.  
"Oni-tan!" Candy shouted hugging her brother.  
"Dad!" Serenity shouted running over to her dad. They all did a family hug.  
"Mom! We have to save the others!" Serenity said.  
"Alright! Let's go." Peace said determined to save her friends.

-With Miracle, Happy, and Wolfrun-  
"Mom." "Miyuki." Miracle and Wolfrun said has they shook Happy. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She slowly sat up. Happy shook her head a bit and stood up and said with determination in her voice,  
"Let's go help the others!"

**Nanami: OMFG! Someone stole Nya! Pretty Cure from me! I'm so mad! Screw them!  
Akane: Why don't you just tell them they stole it or somethin.  
Nanami: Cause that would be rude and mean! And awkward! And I don't want this to turn into a problem.  
Akane: The make a Cure Wiki for your fanfics.  
Nanami: I don't want people changing the info! Plus I can fix up my website once I get my computer set up with wifi again. We up graded our cable and then everything was messed up and now we have a new wifi network. And my wii is being stupid about it!  
Also I'm sorry if I haven't been taking things lightly lately. I haven't really been in a good mood lately. I have a lot of mood swings. And I have ADHD. I get off subject a lot. And forget things. A lot. So yup. I'm pretty strange. And I'm allergic to red food dye. Well, it has to be red 40 or over.  
Anyway! I have- wait before I forget follow my new account baby_ai_chan  
Anyway! I have a few questions for you!  
1. Do you like the Kasai/Cure Shining and Akuma thing?  
2. You like how Raven, Akuma, and Ciarajoby are siblings?  
3. So if you read Issho Ni then remember I said I was gonna make a fanfic for the Heart Catches daughters but ended up doing one for the Suite's daughters? Do you think I should also do one for the Heart Catches daughters? Or to much work?  
Also this is my schedule:  
1. Write Truly Happy, when they get back from the battle with DBE Kingdom then finish up Issho Ni. For good!  
2. Then write some Nya  
3. On June 20 publish Heart Full  
4. Just keep writing!  
I want to mainly focus on Tanki, Truly Happy, and Heart Full! Cause people really like those ones! I think I might do the Heart Catches daughters actually! Yeah I will! The series will be called Heart Flower Pretty Cure! But I won't start it till I feel like it! I'll give you more status updates later! See ya!**


	12. The battle is over! Or is it!

**Nanami: ok so I'm not making Heart Flower a fanfic. To much work! And also I posted a pic of Kasai in her Cure form on my Instagram! So you can check that out. And I know the last chapter was terrible. I ran out of ideas. I only got one review for the last chapter so I'm a little worried that you guys don't like where the story is going. Also I'm gonna answer a few questions! **

**Q: Will you write about how Reika and Joker got together?**

**A: Well, I don't know much about the couple, but people say that Reika saved Joker or something like that. So I'll find out more about the couple! **

**I thought there was more. I guess not. Also... Go follow my new account on Instagram baby_ai_chan ! **

**Anyways... So back to the story!**

**~Normal POV~**

Miracle, Happy and Wolfrun ran to find the others.

"NNNNNOOOOO! IT'S KILLING ME! SAVE ME! AHHHHH! HELP! OH MY GOD! IT'S KILLING ME! I'M DIEING!" A voice screamed. They ran over to discover March standing in front of a giant ordinary bug. She kept screaming, and screaming.

"MARCH! CALM DOWN!" Happy screamed over her friend's screaming.

"Happy! Save me! It's gonna kill me!" March said running over to Happy.

"Where is Sunny?" Happy asked realizing Sunny wasn't with her.

"I have no clue." March replied. Then Sunny and Raven appeared and Raven clenched her fists and screamed at Sunny,

"Why can't I scare you?! I give up!" Then Raven disappeared. Then the girls ran over to Sunny.

"Where are the others?" Sunny asked them.

"We have no clue." Happy responded.

**-With Shining and Akuma-**

"Stop trying to suck me into your trap!" Shining screamed at Akuma who stood there with a smirk on his face.

"It's not a trap." Akuma protested.

"Ugh!" Shining grunted.

"What?" He asked.

"You. Are. Annoying. Me soo much!" Shining said getting really annoyed.

"That's what I'm aiming for." Akuma said. Shining got even more annoyed.

"Shining! Truthful!" The other called out.

"Well, see ya later." Akuma said. Then right before he dissapeared he said,

"Hottie." Shining froze and blushed a deep red.

"Shining! Hey, why are you blushing?" Miracle asked running up to Shining.

"What?! Blushing?! I'm not blushing! Hehe." Shining replied with the stupidest fake giggle at the end.

"Ok then." Miracle said.

"Now we need to find the o-" Happy said being cut off by Beauty who was flying over their heads. She hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Now we ju-" then Sunny got cut off by Candy smashing into Happy's face. Then Cutie came running over.

"Min'nasan, we found them!" Cutie said happily.

"Who?" Happy asked.

"Peace and Pop!" Candy replied.

"Where are they?!" Sunny asked.

"Well..." Candy said, then the others all finished for her,

"I dunno."

Then in the distance they heard,

"Peace! Thunder!" They ran over to see Peace and Serenity fighting a Jakkunakōdō.

"Peace!" They exclaimed hugging her.

"Min'nasan!" Peace said hugging them back.

"Jakkuna!" The monster screamed swing it's arms at them.

"Maybe we should defeat this thing before we have our little reunion." March said. They shook they're heads in agreement. We went with our attacks.

"Cutie Hurricane!"

"Beauty Blizzard!"

"Courage Shoot!"

"March Shoot!"

"Serene Lightning!"

"Peace Thunder!"

"Shining Fire!"

"Sunny Fire!"

"Miracle Light!"

"Happy Shower!"

Then the monster was defeated.

"Congrats. Now you can all go home and every thing will be so happy." Ring Master said. "Not. The rest of the battle will be much more difficult."

Then they all suddenly appeared back home at Starshine's house.

**Nanami: I'm so sorry this is so short! I'm really busy this week and won't have a lot of time to write! But I have some questions for you people!**

**1. Do you like the Akuma and Kasai thing?**

**2. Do you like how Raven, Akuma, and Ciarajoby are siblings? **

**So answer those, and I'll write a extra long chapter next week! Also I fixed up my website! The link should be on my profile!**


	13. What's wrong with Starshine?

**Nanami: Ok! Soooo... Everyone is back home! **

**Starshine: And I talked to miyuki_hoshizora (Instagram) and so did Kasai and-**

**Kasai: Shut up!**

**Starshine: -_- fine.**

**Nanami: Anyway... Kasai has her own instagram now! It's cure_shining so go follow!**

**~Normal POV~**

"Starshine! You are gonna be late! Again!" Miyuki screamed from down stairs. Starshine didn't answer and she sighed and walked up the stairs.

"Starshine. Are you up?" Miyuki asked knocking on the door. Still no answer.

"Starshine." Miyuki said opening the door. Starshine was still in bed. Her face was splotchy, and she looked like she was in pain.

"Honey, do feel okay?" Miyuki asked sitting next to her daughter.

"My limbs hurt and *cough* I feel weird." Starshine replied.

Miyuki put a hand on her forehead.

"You don't seem to be burning up. But, you look sick. You should stay home today." Miyuki said.

"But, school-"

"No, your staying home."

"Ok."

Miyuki left the room and walked downstairs to make some tea and coffee.

"What's up with Starshine?" Wolfrun asked has Miyuki prepared the herbal tea.

"She's sick." Miyuki replied.

"Oh, do you want me to bring something home for her on my way home from work?" Wolfrun asked.

"Yes. Let's see...," Miyuki said pulling out a small pad of paper and scribbling something on it. "Here you are!" Miyuki said happily handing Wolfrun the list.

_What to buy:_

_Ice Cream_

_Milk_

_Soda_

_Tea_

_Coffee_

_Any meat_

_Chips_

_Chocolate_

"Ok then." Wolfrun said putting the list in his pocket.

Then Miyuki gave Wolfrun a quick kiss, and said good bye.

Then about a hour later Miyuki was sitting on the couch watching TV with a cup of coffee. Then she heard a crash. She walked over to see, Starshine on the ground next to the stairs. With the railing on top of her.

"How did this happen?!" Miyuki asked helping Starshine up.

"I slipped and grabbed onto the railing, and well, I took the railing down with me I guess." Starshine answered.

"I'm gonna go call the others and tell them to come over." Miyuki said picking up the phone and dialing the numbers.

Then soon there was a knock at the door, and it flung open.

"Maido Miyuki!" Akane shouted walking in with the others following behind her._ (A/N: Maido means Kon'nichiwa in the Kansai dialect. And Kasai and Akane speak the Kansai dialect.) _

"Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika!" Miyuki shouted hugging them.

Then they followed her up to Starshine's room. The door was on the door and the handle was broken off. The saw Starshine on her bed with her wolf ears and tail out, stuffing her face.

**-Quick chat thing!-**

**Nanami: FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Akane: What!?**

**Nanami: Kasai, Krystal_and_others and like 10 more instgrams got deleted! I'm sooooo annoyed! FFFFFFUUUUU**

**Akane: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU**

**Nanami: I'll just make Kasai a new account. Done! Her new account is cure_shining_ ! Follow! Now! And try to keep your instagram safe! Don't take any chances! **

**-Back to Normal POV-**

"Um..." They all said standing at her doorway.

"Mhmmhmhm." Starshine said through her food.

"Starshine, are you feeling okay?" Miyuki asked sitting down next to her. Starshine grabbed her bag of chips and hugged them tight and growled.

"Umm... Starshine?" Miyuki asked. Starshine continued to growl.

"What should I do?" Miyuki asked the others.

"Umm... You can try telling her no, or flicking her on the nose. That usually works on dogs." Akane suggested.

"But, she's a wolf. If you flick her it might not end well." Nao corrected her.

"Starshine, no." Miyuki said firmly. Starshine stopped growling and gave her the chips. Miyuki put the chips on the table, and asked her again,

"Do you feel okay?"

"I feel... different."

"What do you mean?"

"Like... Like I'm a different person." Starshine answered.

"Well, you are growing, and changing." Reika said.

"But, it's not like that. I can smash a wall and probably eat a village! My teeth are sharper and my eyes have a glow to them. And I'm faster, and I can jump higher." Starshine said.

"What should we do?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know." Nao said.

They all thought.

"We need professional help!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Who is that?" Akane asked.

"The person of tricks and magic." Miyuki said.

"What?" The others said confused.

**-At Reika and Joker's house-**

"You want me to help?" Joker asked.

"Yes. Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee." Miyuki asked.

"Okay." Joker responded.

"Soooo what do we have to do?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, first off, Starshine has to much power for herself to handle." Joker explained, "So we need some kind of seal." He finished.

"What do you mean?" Nao asked.

"A seal, like a mark, ring, earring, a necklace, something like that." He replied.

"So what do we have to do?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, I do have a necklace seal." Joker said.

"Can we have it?" Miyuki asked.

"Of course." Joker said pulling out a card and then it turned into a necklace with a red gem on it.

"Pretty." Starshine said looking at it. Joker handed it to her and she put it around her neck.

"Arigato!" Starshine said, then her wolf ears and tail went away and her teeth dulled a bit. Her eyes lost their red glow.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" A voice shouted.

"Oh, Emiko, your home." Reika said has Emiko entered the room.

"Oh, kon'nichiwa Starshine. Where were you today?" Emiko asked seeing Starshine.

"Oh, I was well, I'll explain later." Starshine said.

**Nanami: I know! This was suppose to be long! I have like 3 other things to write! Then I'll write more for Truly Happy! I have Monday off, soo I'm busy Saturday night, party, then on Monday I am going to the museum of fine arts, and going out to breakfast! Busy! Then next weekend I have a another big sleep over to go to! Then I get to rest! Then the next weekend, I have my friend who I haven't seen in a year is coming to stay with us for a while! The I'm going to sleep forever. And ever. So I got Kasai's account back. Then I had 2 Cure Shining accounts! So I made the old one Raven's account! So go follow Raven's account which is-**

**Raven: little_raven_bird**

**Nanami: And follow Kasai-**

**Kasai: cure_shining and follow my mum akane_hino **

**Nanami: Sayonara!**

**Kasai: Honana! (A/N: Honana is Sayonara in Kansai, which is what Akane and Kasai speak.) **


	14. (Yet, another note!)

Nanami: Ok! Not a chapter! But, someone asked from the link to my Instagrams! So I put the links on my bio! Yes... So many accounts. I'm almost always on Miracle, Shining, and Wild. I don't go on the others has often. Soo... A new chapter will be out this weekend! And next weekend, every one of my fanfictions should have a new chapter. Not all of them. But, I'll try! I've been drawing a lot, watching anime, ya know.

Kasai: ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ!

Nanami: Nani?

Kasai: I'm gonna go burn Sadakosai and Starshine. ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ

Nanami: Why?

Kasai: Well.. *blushes* um... They drew this picture, and it's... Um... Nevermind!

Nanami: Oh, I'm gonna change the cover of this story to that picture for the day, just to make you mad. *_*

Kasai: NNNOOOOO!

Nanami: See ya! Sayonara!

Kasai: Oh, honana! Matane!

Nanami: oh, and I'm gonna tell you one more thing, min'nsan.

Honana=See you

Matane=Sayonara=Bye

Maido=Kon'nichiwa=Hello

Uchi=Watashi wa=I'm

Ookini=Arigato=Thank you

Now you know some of the Kansai Dialect! Ok, sayonara! I'm gonna go sleep!


	15. This is what you have to do!

**Nanami: Hey! You wanna read the next chapter for Truly Happy? Well, go to my story Issho Ni! Pretty Cure, and go to the very last chapter titled, 'Truly Happy! Pretty Cure!' Ok, so go read it there. Then you can come back here. Don't worry! The next Truly Happy chapter will be out soon! I'm bursting with ideas right now! Also! Guess what! Go on Kasai! Tell them all! Or do you want me to?**

**Kasai: I guess I'll tell them... Well... I guess I'm in a relationship now. On Instagram! Not in Truly Happy! Yet! So you go to my recant photos and you can see how I ended up in this relationship. Anyway, Starshine and I blew the oven. Mom found out! I'm dead! And by the way, my mom is akane_hino so follow! Follow now! And you can also follow Raven, Akuma, and Ciarajoby's new account! It's dark_bad_end ! So follow. By the way... The person who I'm in a relationship with on Instagram is Akuma! ^^ **

**See ya later min'nasan!**


	16. PrettyCureAllStarsUltra1:Super SweetTeam...

**Nanami: Kon'nichiwa. Soo... This is a ULTRA SPECIAL CHAPTER! It was SuperAnimeGirl97's idea! You are awesome! So this special will be about when Truly Happy meets the new Pretty Cures! They are... Sweet Pretty Cure! I have been flipping out about this allllll day! I almost had a spaze attack about it at lunch. Anyway... Enough about me! Let's meet le characters! (The character info is made by SuperAnimeGirl97 BTW. And the characters belong to SuperAnimeGirl97.)**

**Name: Makoto Amano  
Age: 13  
Birthday: May 1st  
Hair color: Brown (Makoto) Tan (Chocolate)  
Eye color: Brown (Makoto) Blue (Chocolate)  
Alter ego: Cure Chocolate  
Theme color(s): Brown (Main) White (Sub)  
Introduction: "The melt-in-your-mouth milky delight, Cure Chocolate!"  
Attacks: Chocolate Splash  
Twin Flavor Explosion (Vanilla)  
Rainbow Lights (Vanilla, Mint, Cinnamon, Caramel, Strawberry, and Rainbow Sprinkles)  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: Makoto is very tough, she is very protective of her younger twin sister, Minori.**

**Name: Minori Amano  
Age: 13  
Birthday: May 1st  
Hair color: Tan (Minori) Blond (Vanilla)  
Eye color: Brown (Minori) Light Blue (Vanilla)  
Alter ego: Cure Vanilla  
Theme color(s): White (Main) Black (Sub)  
Introduction: "The pure white mountain, Cure Vanilla!"  
Attacks: Vanilla Avalanche  
Twin Flavor Explosion (Vanilla)  
Rainbow Lights (Chocolate, Mint, Cinnamon, Caramel, Strawberry, and Rainbow Sprinkles)  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: She's very conservative and thinks things through before doing them.**

**Name: Ichigo Hasegawa  
Age: 13  
Birthday: March 14  
Hair color: Green (Ichigo) Pink (Strawberry)  
Eye color: Red (Human) Blue (Strawberry)  
Alter ego: Cure Strawberry  
Theme color(s): Pink (Main) Light Green (Sub)  
Introduction: "The sweet berry of love, Cure Strawberry!"  
Attacks: Strawberry Hearts  
Rainbow Lights (Vanilla, Mint, Cinnamon, Caramel, and Rainbow Sprinkles)  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: Quiet and shy, except when she is around her friends. She has two little sisters, Ringo and Momo. She is helpful around the house.**

**Name: Mayumi Konoe  
Age: 13  
Birthday: March 28th  
Hair Color: Green (Mayumi) Yellow Green (Mint)  
Eye Color: Brown (Mayumi) Light Brown (Mint)  
Alter Ego: Cure Mint  
Introduction: "The intelligent protector, Cure Mint!"  
Attacks: Mint Barrier  
Rainbow Lights (Vanilla, Cinnamon, Caramel, Chocolate, Strawberry, and Rainbow Sprinkles)  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: She is smart and student, little sister is Saya. Her and her sister are top in their dad's archery class.**

**Name: Kaede Agami  
Age: 13  
Birthday: November 12th  
Hair Color: Blond (Kaede and Cinnamon)  
Eye Color: Blue (Kaede) Brown (Cinnamon)  
Alter Ego: Cure Cinnamon  
Introduction: "The brown powder of sweetness, Cure Cinnamon!"  
Attacks: Cinnamon Storm  
Rainbow Lights (Vanilla, Mint, Caramel, Chocolate, Strawberry, and Rainbow Sprinkles)  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: Loves fashion. Twin sister is Momiji. Lived in France from age 4-13, until they moved back to Tokyo.**

**Name: Momiji Agami  
Age: 13  
Birthday: November 12th  
Hair Color: Tan (Momiji) Brown (Caramel)  
Eye Color: Blue (Momiji) Brown (Caramel)  
Alter Ego: Cure Caramel  
Introduction: "The brown sticky square, Cure Caramel!"  
Attacks: Caramel Glue  
Rainbow Lights (Vanilla, Cinnamon, Mint, Chocolate, Strawberry, and Rainbow Sprinkles)  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: Loves to write and is creative. Wants to be a movie director. Twin sister of Kaede.**

**Name: Ringo Hasegawa  
Age: 10  
Birthday: April 10th  
Hair Color: Red (Ringo and Apple)  
Eye Color: Blue (Ringo) Green (Apple)  
Alter Ego: Cure Apple  
Introduction: "The fruit of life, Cure Apple!"  
Attacks: Slicing Apple  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: She is like her sister Ichigo. She is best friends with Saya and Shiori.**

**Name: Saya Konoe  
Age: 10  
Birthday: June 16th  
Hair Color: Green (Saya) Sea Green (Pistachio)  
Eye Color: Blue (Saya) Light Blue (Pistachio)  
Alter Ego: Cure Pistachio  
Introduction: "The smart attacker, Cure Pistachio!"  
Attacks: Pistachio Kick  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: Just like her older sister Mayumi.**

**Name: Shiori Asaye  
Age: 10  
Birthday: December 24th  
Hair Color: Tan (Shiori) Red with white streaks (Peppermint)  
Eye Color: Blue (Shiori and Peppermint)  
Alter Ego: Cure Peppermint  
Introduction: "The sour candy of the holiday season, Cure Peppermint!"  
Attacks: Peppermint Twister  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: Quiet and Creative. Her parents died in a car crash when she was a baby (or so she thought) ((I wanna know! I wonder if she will end up being from another world or somethin! Since it says 'or so she thought, I assume that.))**

**Name: Najika Yumeno  
Age: 15  
Birthday: April 22nd  
Hair Color: Blond (Najika) White (Rainbow Sprinkles)  
Eye Color: Light Blue (Najika) Blue (Rainbow Sprinkles)  
Alter Ego: Rainbow Sprinkles  
Introduction: "The rainbow that completes everything, Rainbow Sprinkles!"  
Attacks: Rainy Rainbow Skies  
Rainbow Lights (Chocolate, Vanilla, Mint, Strawberry, Caramel, and Cinnamon.)  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: Bubbly person, in 10th grade. Makoto and Minori's cousin.**

**Name: Nana Shirai  
Age: 7  
Birthday: August 30th  
Hair Color: Tan (Nana) Blond (Milky Cream)  
Eye Color: Brown (Nana) Light Blue (Milky Cream)  
Alter Ego: Milky Cream  
Introduction: "The delicious flavor, Milky Cream!"  
Attacks: Milky Sea  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: Shiori's long lost sister. She is a psychic so she can see and communicate with spirits. ((A/N: I'm a psychic! But I can only communicate with Spirit Animals.))**

**Name: Aki Furukawa  
Age: 10  
Birthday: October 31  
Hair Color: Orange (Aki) Black (Pumpkin)  
Eye Color: Brown (Aki) Green (Pumpkin)  
Alter Ego: Cure Pumpkin  
Introduction: "The symbol of autumn, Cure Pumpkin!"  
Attacks: Pumpkin Seed Shooter  
Ice Cream Dream (Everyone)  
Notes: No one really notices her, she usually pops out of now where. You never know. She could be... Right... Behind you. OMG! LOOK BEHIND YOU! Sorry I just had to. Again.**

Nanami: That took 2 hours! It took 2 hours to type up that info! Also-  
Kasai: Oh, and thanks again SuperAnimeGirl97! (She's talking about the thing on Instagram)  
Nanami: Nani?  
Kasai: *slowly walks away*  
Nanami: What happened? Did I miss something? Ok then. Let's get to the story- Matte! Disclaimer! Umm... Ok then let's pick! *walks over to a glass bowl and picks up a piece of paper, walks over to a microphone, and unfolds it and reads it* Saya Konoe.  
Saya: *Walks over*  
Nanami: What the heck Mayumi?!  
Mayumi: Nani?  
Nanami: Your suppose to run over and say I volunteer has tribute!  
Mayumi: This isn't the Hunger Games...  
Nanami: Oh... Wrong script!  
Mayumi: Script? Nani..?  
Nanami: Oh my god! Just someone do the disclaimer! Anyone?!  
Nobuye: Nanami does not own Smile Pretty Cure but she does own Truly Happy. And SuperAnimeGirl97 owns Sweet Pretty Cure. And my mother, Nao, owns me.  
Nanami: Nobuye! Get outta here!  
Nobuye: No!  
Nanami: NAKI! GET OUR SISTER OUT OF HERE!  
Naki: *Walks over and picks up Nobuye and leaves*  
Nanami: Ok! To the story!

**~Normal POV~ **  
"Sayonara!" The girl said running down the stairs.  
"Starshine! Where are you going?" Miyuki yelled after her daughter.  
"Kasai's!" She replied putting her pink sneakers on. Starshine wore her usual jean shorts with a short two layered pink ruffled skirt over it, and her pink shirt with a heart on it. She also wore her red gem necklace, so her powers don't go out of control. Today she also wore her star hair clip. She wore her usual pink and white striped knee socks.  
"Ok! Be back before dark! And call me if you're sleeping... O...ver..." Miyuki said trailing off has she saw her daughter was already at the end of the drive way.  
Starshine ran all the way there.  
'Today... I feel like... Like something amazing will happen!' She thought to herself. She didn't notice a rock and tripped over it, and almost feel on top of a girl.  
The girl let out a small quiet gasp, has if they were in a library.  
Starshine looked up to see a girl with green hair and red eyes looking down at her. Both the girls felt a feeling wash over them. They felt like they knew each other, but they had never seen each other a day in their life.  
Starshine stood up, and dusted off her skirt.  
"Gomenasai!" Starshine said.  
"I-I-It's fine..." The girl said quietly. Starshine could hear her a bit, but her voice was so quiet, she could barley hear her.  
"Well, see you around!" Starshine said loudly, and ran off waving.  
"Huh?" The girl said to herself.  
The girl continued down the road home.

Starshine ran to the house, and Kasai ran over to her.  
"Maido Starshine!" Kasai said.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" Starshine said with a big smile.  
"Ne, can I tell you somethin?" Starshine asked.  
"Un." Kasai replied.  
"Well, I passed this girl earlier, and I felt like I knew her, but I have never seen her before." Starshine told her.  
"Maybe she looks like someone you know." Kasai said.  
"Sa. She had green hair and red eyes. She was quiet. Much quieter then Sadakosai possibly." Starshine said.  
"Doesn't sound like anyone I know." Kasai said. "How about we go in the yard. With the others."  
"Ōkē!" Starshine happily following Kasai threw the gate. They played a little soccer, attacked each other. Every best friends attack each other once in a while! They swam in the pool. They stood on boogie boards in the pool. (I can stand on a boogie board in a pool! For 10 seconds! Then I fall off!) They pushed each other into the pool. Sadakosai was about to throw a bucket of water on Naki's head. She jumped out of the way and the water ended up on Emiko's head. It wasn't very pretty after that.  
Then they helped Kasai practice Volley Ball. Starshine watched the ball go back and forth with the: (*3*) face. Then the ball got hit over the fence. Then they were fighting over who would go get it. But they didn't see Starshine jump over the gate with her wolf ears and tail out chasing the ball.

**-With Makoto and Minori a minute before the ball goes over the fence-**  
"That homework was sooo boring!" Makoto complained.  
"Mako, it wasn't that bad. At least the class was able to talk the teacher out of giving us five pages." Minori said to her sister.  
"I guess you're right." Makoto said.  
They continued to walk and then a volley ball rolled over to Minori's feet.  
She picked it up and both girls looked at it. Then they looked at the sidewalk ahead of them. Then the ball. Then the sidewalk. The ball. The sidewalk. The ball. The- girl running towards them down the sidewalk. The ball.  
"Look out!" Makoto shouted and the girl ran into Minori. They rolled down the small hill next to the sidewalk.  
"Itie." The girl said rubbing her back and shaking her tail. Her wolf ear was flipped inside out, and the girl fixed it. The girl stood up, and put her hand out to Minori.  
"Arigato." Minori said taking the strange girls hand.  
"Minori!" Makoto said running over.  
"Mako!" Minori said. Makoto stood in front of her sister and said,  
"Who the hell do you think are you running into my sister and hurting her!?" Makoto said with anger. The strange girls ear went down and her tail stopped wagging.  
"Gomenasai." The girl said.  
"And what's with the cosplay?" Makoto asked. The girl found that offensive.  
"It's not cosplay!" The girl said.  
"_Sure_... People don't have dog ears and a tail." Makoto said.  
"I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf." The girl said.  
'This feeling... I feel... A evil power coming from her... But also a light power...' Makoto thought. She pushed the thought out of her mind.  
"Sure. Whatever." Makoto said turning around.  
"I really am! I'm not lying!" The girl shouted.  
"I'm part wolf and I'm from Marchenland!" The girl shouted.  
"Marchland? What the hell is that?" Makoto asked.  
"MarchENland." The girl corrected them.  
"If you really are a wolf, and from Marchenland, whatever that is, then prove it." Makoto said.  
"You don't have to." Minori said.  
"Minori, please be quiet." Makoto said.  
"Gomen Mako." Minori said.  
"Ōkē! I'll prove it!" The girl said happily. She was about to take her necklace off, but stopped.  
"Actually, gomenasai, I can't. It to dangerous. I don't want to hurt anyone." The girl said, with her face saddening.  
"To dangerous?" Minori asked.  
"Please don't be afraid. But, have you ever heard of the villain Wolfrun?" The girl asked.  
The girls thought for a few seconds.  
"No." They both replied.  
"Have you ever heard of... Pretty Cure?" The girl asked them.  
"Oh, yeah... Who hasn't heard of em?" Makoto said hiding the fact that she herself was a Pretty Cure.  
"Well, Wolfrun is- I mean was, a villain of them. And... I'm his daughter..." The girl said.  
"So you're evil?!" Both girls exclaimed.  
"No! I do have evil powers... But... I'm also the daughter of Cure Happy..." The girl said.  
"Nani?!" Both of them exclaimed.  
"Watashi wa, Starshine Runtarou!" Starshine said happily.  
"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa, Minori Amano! And this is my older twin sister, Makoto Amano!" Minori said.  
Makoto face palmed herself.  
"If you know who Cure Happy is, you must be-"  
"STARSHINE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Someone shouted.  
"Oh! Come on! You need to meet my friends!" Starshine said grabbing Makoto's hand and pulling her over to her friends.  
"Starshine-" the girl said.  
"Oh! This is Makoto and Minori Amano! They're Pretty Cures too!" Starshine said.  
"So you _are_ a Pretty Cure." Minori said.  
"Yup!" Starshine said.  
"RUN!" Someone screamed running.  
"Oh! Kon'nichiwa Naki-" Starshine said and Naki ran past them. They turned around to see Emiko mad in her joker form chasing down Naki and Sadakosai.  
"AHHHH!" They all screamed. They ran and made it to Starshine's house.  
"Mom! We are not here ok!" Starshine yelled and lead them up to her room.  
"That... Was the most terrifying thing... I have _ever_ seen... In my life!" Makoto said out of breath.  
"That was just level one out of 10 on her scale of scary." Kasai said.  
"If that was one, I don't want to see 10." Makoto said.  
"Kon'nichiwa." A voice said and they all screamed.  
"Oh, Aki. How did you get here?" Minori asked.  
She didn't say anything. She just pointed at the window.  
"Nani?" Makoto asked.  
"There was someone watching you." Aki said pointing at Starshine, Naki, Kasai, and Sadakosai.  
"Yeah, I felt the electric signals." Nana said.  
"Nana-"  
"I brought her with me." Aki said.  
"Ok then..." Makoto said.  
Then Emiko burst through the door.  
"Naki. Sadakosai." She said.  
"Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai." They said over and over again on their knees.  
"What did they do?" Starshine asked.  
Emiko gave her a look that said, 'Don't ask or I'll pull out your heart and make you eat it.'  
"Nevermind..." Starshine said.  
"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Watashi wa, Emiko Terumi. Hajimemashite." Emiko said with a smile.  
"Watashi wa, Naki Taleora!"  
"W-watashi w-wa Sadakosai Cenetakeo."  
"Uchi, Kasai Taylor!" Kasai said.  
"So who was watching us from the window?" Starshine asked.  
"Sa. It looked like a little girl." Aki said.  
"I think I know who that is..." Kasai said.  
"Who?" They asked.  
"It's probably-"  
"Aw! Now that you know I'm here I can't murder you in your sleep." Raven said pouting and pointing at Kasai.  
"Why me?" Kasai asked.  
"Because- I'll tell you another time. But you better sleep with one eye open!" Raven answered. She saw the other girls. "I just got a fun idea!" She said in a sweet voice, that almost made her seem like she wasn't planning to attack them.  
"Nani?" Minori asked.  
"I'll go get Onee-chan and Onii-tan! I'll also bring Ring Master has well! Hehe! Then... We can all play a game." Raven said with a creepy smile.  
She disappeared.  
"Oh hell no! We just got back from a big fight last week!" Kasai complained. She remembered something from the battle at Dark Bad End Kingdom, and blushed a bit, then pushed it out of her mind.  
"Well, good thing there are a lot of us!" Starshine said.  
"I guess we should go get our friends." Minori said.  
"There are more?" Naki asked.  
"Yup. Let's go get them Minori." Makoto said dragging her sister to Ichigo's.  
"Ok... Then." Kasai said. Then Miyuki came into the room and said,  
"Girls, your mothers will be here in a minute. And Kasai."  
"Hum?"  
"Your mother said to tell you that she is going to burn you alive cause you and Starshine blew up the oven." Miyuki said.  
"Ōkē then..." Kasai said a little scared.  
Then they saw Minori, Makoto, Mayumi, Saya, Ichigo, Ringo, Kaede, Shiori, Najika, and Momiji walking up the drive way. They ran outside and meet each other.  
Then everyone waited. And waited. Then, finally, the sky turned dark.  
But, this time not just Ciarajoby, Akuma, and Raven appeared. Oh, and so did Ring Master.  
"Let's go min'nasan!" Starshine said pulling out her Star Pact and Cure Decor.  
"Pretty Cure! Star Charge!"  
The others took out their Candy Compacts.  
"Pretty Cure! Sweet Transformation!"  
"The bright light of the future! Cure Miracle!"  
"The warm sun that shines on the future! Cure Shining!"  
"The serene light of the future! Cure Serenity!"  
"The clear blowing wind of the future! Cure Truthful!"  
"The beautiful sweet light of the future! Cure Cutie!"  
(FYI they don't have their team name yet. They will pick it in the next chapter. Or the chapter after that. Who knows! We'll see!)  
"The melt-in-your-mouth milky delight, Cure Chocolate!"  
"The pure white mountain, Cure Vanilla!"  
The sweet berry of love, Cure Strawberry!"  
"The intelligent protector, Cure Mint!"  
"The brown powder of sweetness, Cure Cinnamon!"  
"The brown sticky square, Cure Caramel!"  
"The fruit of life, Cure Apple!"  
"The smart attacker, Cure Pistachio!"  
"The sour candy of the holiday season, Cure Peppermint!"  
"The rainbow that completes everything, Rainbow Sprinkles!"  
"The delicious flavor, Milky Cream!"  
"The symbol of autumn, Cure Pumpkin!"  
Then they posed and said,  
"Sweet Pretty Cure!"  
Then Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika came running over.  
"Ok, we aren't to late." Miyuki said. She pulled out her Smile pact and so did the others.  
"Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!"  
"Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!"  
"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"  
"Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors Cure Peace!"  
"Intense courage , a straight-up bout! Cure March!"  
"Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!"  
"Let's go min-" Happy said getting cut off.  
Then they all were transported to different places.  
Miracle, Vanilla, Happy, Strawberry, Cinnamon, Sprinkles, and Mint were in a field with dead trees and dying grass. There were wilting flowers everywhere. They were up against little Raven.  
Shining, Serenity, Peace, Chocolate, Apple, Peppermint, and Pumpkin were in a field has well, but this one had tall growing grass, flowers, and Sakura trees. They were up against Akuma (Torturing Kasai in this chapter! Mwaha! Jk. There is so much torturing on the road ahead for her! Mwhahahaha!)  
Truthful, Cutie, March, Sunny, Beauty, Cream, Pistachio, and Carmel were the edge of a canyon, and they were up against Ciarajoby.  
Sunny and March clung to Beauty and they started repeating to themselves, "Don'tlookdown. Don'tlookdown. Don'tlookdown."  
And, Ring Master sat by, and waited...

**-At the wilting field-**  
"RUN!" Miracle screamed and Raven sent a creepy Jakunnakodo doll after them.  
They ran for their lives.  
"I never thought I would be running from a doll!" Rainbow Sprinkles said while running.  
"Me either!" The rest of them said.  
"This game is no fun!" Raven said pouting.  
"Let's make it more interesting." She said with a creepy voice.

**-At the pretty field-**  
"Shining, is there something wrong?" Peppermint asked seeing a weird look on Shining's face.  
Shining was blushing, and she was screaming inside her head. (Cause she knows she is gonna go up against Akuma)

"Oh! N-no! N-nothing is w-wrong!" She replied.

"You're stuttering. That means you're hiding something." Pumpkin said.

"I-I'm n-n-not hiding anything." Shining said.

"Shining... What is it?" Serenity asked.  
"I SAID IT'S NOTHING SO STOP ASKING!" Shining yelled.  
"Ok then..." Peppermint said.  
Then a Jakunnakodo made out of a flower appeared and Akuma was next to it.  
"Jakunnakodo!" The Jakunnakodo said and began running after them. Shining and Chocolate stayed and put on their toughest faces. Shining light her hands on fire.  
"What's up hottie?" Akuma asked.  
"I told you not to call me that!" Shining shouted. Chocolate was confused.  
"Ok then... Hottie." He said to annoy her.  
"Ugh! Call me that one more time and-"  
"Hottie." He said.  
"That's it!" She shouted and she attacked.  
"Pretty Cure! Shining Fire!" He dodge her attack.  
"Nice shoot, hottie." He said walking towards her.  
She blushed, and Chocolate thought it was getting awkward so she left and went to met up with Apple, Peppermint, Serenity, Peace, Caramel, and Pistachio.  
Shining froze in place blushing.

**-At the canyon-**  
"Don'tlookdown. Don'tlookdown. Don'tlookdown!" Sunny and March said still clinging to Beauty.  
Ciarajoby appeared with a rock Jakunnakodo.  
"Go Jakunnakodo!" Ciarajoby said and the Jakunnakodo charged for them.  
"Min'nasan! We have to find a way out of here!" Beauty shouted to the others.  
"Hai!" They all said. They all looked for a way out.

-At the wilting field-  
"What should I do?" Raven asked herself trying to think of a way to defeat them.  
"I could... I don't have any ideas!" Raven shouted.  
"Min'nasan." Happy whispered.  
"Nani?" They asked quietly.  
"I see a door on the tree over there." Happy said.  
"Do you think that might be the way out?" Miracle asked.  
"Maybe. Let's try." She replied and the quietly walk over.  
She put her hand on the door knob and quietly turned it. She got it open and saw the others at the canyon.  
"Let's go." Happy said and they got through the door with out being noticed.

**-At the pretty field-**  
"Chocolate! Where is Shining?" Serenity asked.  
"Oh... Uh..." Chocolate said remembering why she left Shining.  
"She is... Uh... Battling the guy over there." She responded.  
"Ōkē...?" Serenity said.

He was about a few inches away from her now, and he put his face close to hers.  
Shining swallowed and walked backwards. She tripped over her own feet and fell backwards. Akuma caught her and she blushed and pushed him away and said,  
"J-j-just l-leave me alone..."  
"Alright then." He said. Shining ran off to find the others and he shouted to her, "See ya later hottie!"  
She ran off and found the others.  
"Shining! Did you defeat him?" Peace asked.  
"Oh... N-n-no..." She said blushing.  
"Ok then..." Peppermint said.  
Then all the others appeared.  
"Min'nasan!" They all said and stopped running.  
"Let's defeat them!" Happy said.  
Then Ring Master appeared and said, "But wait! The show is not over yet! Please welcome our special guest, Junsuniawaru!" Then a monster much like Fusion, appeared.  
"It looks like..." Peace said.  
"Fusion!" Happy said.  
"No one attack! It will just absorbed our powers!" Sunny shouted.  
"What do we do then?" Miracle asked.  
"We have to try!" Happy said. She jumped and kicked Junsuniawaru, but she went right through it.  
"How did we defeat Fusion last time?" March asked the others.  
"Well, Echo was the one who purified Fusion. We only helped her get to him." Happy said.  
"Soo... That doesn't help us at all." Sunny said.  
"Let's just try to kick it and punch it." Happy said.  
They kicked it and punched it and then, it got Vanilla's hand.  
"Min'nsan!" Vanilla screamed has Junsuniawaru, I guess ate her.  
"Vanilla!" They yelled. Chocolate grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out and ended up getting pulled in has well. Then they were all trying to pull each other out. They all fell out and landed on the ground.  
"This is a lot harder then I thought." Chocolate said standing up.  
Everyone else stood up, and agreed.  
"Ne, where is Miracle?!" Shining asked.  
"Oh no! Don't tell me she is in that!" Happy said pointing at Junsuniawaru.  
"Where is Apple?!" Strawberry said getting worried.  
"And where is Caramel?!" Cinnamon exclaimed.  
"I'm gonna try throwing fire at it!" Shining said.  
She light her hands on fire and threw a ball of fire at it. A hole appeared in it and the ball of fire went right threw.  
"Are you kidding me?!" Shining shouted.  
Then a light shown threw Junsuniawaru and it burst into pieces and Miracle had the Miracle Light above her head.  
"Miracle Light!" She said and her attack was over. There stood Apple and Caramel next to her.  
Then Junsuniawaru went back together.  
"Ugh! We'll be here for ever!" Shining said.

**-About a hour later-**  
"Ahh!" Miracle said getting shot to the ground. Junsuniawaru had gotten more powerful and the Cure now all lie on the ground.  
"We... We have to... Fight." Chocolate said slowly standing up.  
"You're right." Miracle said also standing up.  
"Yeah." Vanilla said. They all stood up. They were beat up, but they were still able to stand.  
"We have to join powers." Happy said.  
They all held hands in a circle. They began to glow, and then they all changed. They gained a new form.  
"The sweeter melt-in-your-mouth milky delight! Cure Super Sweet Chocolate!"  
"The snowier pure white mountains! Cure Super Sweet Vanilla!"  
"The fresher berry of love! Cure Super Sweet Strawberry!"  
"The minter intelligent attack! Cure Super Sweet Mint!"  
"The sugary sweeter brown powder! Cure Super Sweet Cinnamon!"  
"The sweeter sticker square! Cure Super Sweet Caramel!"  
"The cleansed fruit of life! Cure Super Sweet Apple!"  
"The sweetest smarter attacker! Cure Super Sweet Pistachio!"  
"The sweet and sour candy of the holiday season! Cure Super Sweet Peppermint!"  
"The colorful rainbow that completes everything! Super Sweet Rainbow Sprinkles!"  
"The creamy delicious flavor! Super Sweet Milky Cream!"  
"The sweet symbol of autumn! Cure Super Sweet Pumpkin!"  
"The sweet bright light of the future! Cure Super Sweet Miracle!"  
"The warm hot sun that shines on the sweet future! Cure Super Sweet Shining!"  
"The calm sweet serene light of the future! Cure Super Sweet Serenity!"  
"The fresh clear blowing wind of the future! Cure Super Sweet Truthful!"  
"The beautiful sweet light of the future! Cure Cutie!"  
"Sweet twinkling and sparkling light if the future! Cure Super Sweet Happy!"  
"The sweet sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Super Sweet Sunny!"  
"Sweetsweet, glittering, rock, paper, scissors Cure Super Sweet Peace!"  
"Sweet intense courage, a straight up bout! Cure Super Sweet Truthful!"  
"Shinshin, falling and gathering, sweet noble heart! Cure Super Sweet Beauty!"  
"And with our super sweet hearts! We are Pretty Cure!" They all said.  
Then they all called forth a new attack item,  
"Come out! Super Sweet Rod!" They all shouted.  
They each called out a rod that matched their main theme colors. They each held their rod out in front of them and shouted together,  
"Pretty Cure! Super Sweet Suprise!"  
Then a light each shot out from their rods and destroyed Junsuniawaru.  
They then landed on their feet. Their rods disappeared and they went back to there normal Cure forms.  
"Good show!" Ring Master said disappearing.  
Then they appeared back on Starshine's front lawn in their human forms.  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Starhine shouted. Then everyone's stomachs grumbled. They looked up at the sky and saw it was beginning to turn orange.  
"I guess... We should be going." Makoto said.  
"No!" Starshine said. "We just met you! We want to hang out longer." She said throwing her arms around them all.  
Makoto pushed her off and said,  
"Ōkē... I'll see what I can do."  
"Yay!" Starshine shouted.  
Everyone worked something out with their families, and they were allowed to stay for dinner, and come home at 8.

**-After they ate-**  
"We have 2 hours left. What do you guys want to do?" Starshine asked.  
"Dunno." Makoto replied.  
Sadakosai furiously worked away at a drawing.  
"DONE!" She shouted.  
Everyone had such a shocked face, cause they have never heard her shout before.  
"Oh! Uh... Gomen... Asai..." She said quietly. Then they all began to laugh.  
Soon 8 came.  
"I'm going to miss you all soooo much!" Starshine said hugging them all.  
"Promise me we can see each other again? Have a big Pretty Cure reunion! You can met the others!" Starshine said.  
"Others?!" Makoto exclaimed.  
"Yeah... Let's see... Well, let's just promise to see each other again! Ōkē?" Starshine said.  
"Ōkē." Everyone agreed.  
They exchanged final goodbyes, and then, they left.

**-That night-**  
"Mom, do you think we'll get to see all the other Cures?" Starshine asked her mom.  
"Maybe. Maybe. There are so many out there... That I myself not even know of." Miyuki replied.  
"Now, good to bed. It's late. We've had a long day." Miyuki said giving her daughter a quick squeeze.  
"Oyasuminasai." Starshine said.  
"Oyasuminasai." Miyuki said back.  
They both hoped they would get to see the others again.

**Nanami: Yush! I finished it in 2 days! Yush! I'm sooo tired! I also have to go Heart Full. So much to do this weekend! I have my science fair shizz I haven't even started on, my graduation essay- Holy shizz! I didn't put it on a flash drive! I'm so screwed! I'll just tell the teacher, I forgot... I'm screwed! And I also have field day Monday. Ugh. I stink at it. I'm not athletic at all. I'm going to die Monday. Anyways... Hope you all liked it! See you later min'nasan!**

**Japanese words:  
Kon'nichiwa=Hello  
Min'nsan=Everyone  
Arigato=Thank You  
Gomen=Sorry  
Gomenasai=I'm sorry  
Ohayo=Good morning  
Oyasuminasai=Good night  
Nani=What  
Sa=I don't know  
Ōkē=Okay**

**Kansai Dialect:**

**Uchi: I or I'm**

**Honana=See you  
Ookini=Thank You  
Maido=Hello  
Matane=Good Bye or Bye**


	17. Eh! Nao's What! And the mystery boy!

**Nanami: Ok! I've been dying to type this chapter up! Cause something exciting will happen! So let's get right to the story!**

**~Normal POV~  
-Naki's house-**  
Naki woke up to hear... Unpleasant sounds from the bathroom. She knocked on the door.  
"Uh... Mom... You okay?" Naki asked.  
"I'm okay." Nao responded with a sick sounding voice. Then a few minuted later Nao came out with her hair not even brushed, and her pajamas still on.  
"Mom, you look kinda bloated. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Naki asked.  
"No, no. I'm good." Nao responded.  
"No, mom you're going to the doctor. You look terrible." Naki said.  
"I'll have dad take you." She said picking up the phone and calling her dad at work.

**-When Nao comes home-**  
"Mom! Come and sit down! I made food!" Naki said to her mom.  
"Oh, okay." Nao said.  
She sat down and ate.  
"So... What did the doctor say?" Naki asked.  
"Oh, yeah." Nao said whipping her mouth off.  
She took Naki's hands, and took a deep breath in, and said,  
"I'm pregnent!"  
"Nani?!" Naki shouted.  
"What happened Onee-chan?!" Nobuye ask running over with Naoyo.  
"Mom is pregnent!" Naki shouted.  
"Nani?!" Naoyo and Nobuye both shouted.  
"Boy or girl?!" Naoyo asked.  
"I hope it's a girl so I can dress her up!" Nobuye said fantasizing.  
"Not a girl or boy... A girl AND a boy!" Nao exclaimed.  
"Uso?!" They all exclaimed.  
"Yup!" Nao said.  
"I have to tell the others!" Naki said excited.  
"Do you know when your due?" Naki asked.  
"Let's see... Today is... October 27th... So about 9 months from now would be... July." Nao said.  
"That is soo far away!" The kids complained.  
"I know! But, it will go by in a flash don't worry!" Nao assured them.  
"Ōkē!" They said.

-Later that day-  
"Naki, why did you bring us ALL over here?" Kasai asked, has Naki lead them all to the living room.  
"You'll see!" Naki said. They entered the room to see Nao looking at a book and Naoyo and Nobuye on the back of the couch looking at the book and pointing.  
"Kon'nichiwa Nao!" Miyuki said happily.  
"Kon'nichiwa..." Nao said unenthusiastically.  
"What cha doin?" Miyuki asked.  
"Looking through a book..." Nao said with her eyes still reading through the page.  
"What book you reading?" Miyuki asked.  
Nao showed her the cover. And everyone, but Naki, did the: (◎□◎) face.  
"Eh?!" They said. Nao sat there and smiled.  
"You mean-!" Akane said and Nao cut her off.  
"Yup! I'm pregnant!" Nao said happily.  
"Uso?!" Miyuki said with stars in her eyes.  
"Yup!" Nao said.  
"Boy or a girl?" Yayoi asked.  
"Not a boy or a girl!" Nao said, then her and Naki said the next part together, "A boy AND a girl!"  
"Wow!" Yayoi said going into her little otaku(A/N: You are a Otaku! I'm a Otaku! Definition: Otaku (おたく/オタク?) is a Japanese term used to refer to people with obsessive interests, particularly (but not limited to) anime and manga.) fantasies.  
"Have you picked out any names yet?" Miyuki asked.  
"I'm still looking." Nao answered.  
"Let's go up in my room." Naki said.  
"Ōkē." The others agreed.  
They went up to Naki's room.  
"What" Kasai said seeing Naki's room  
"The" Starshine said.  
"Hell?" Kasai finished.  
Naki's room... Was... Er, not what they expected. She had a few cute stuffed pandas, a frilly green bed, with frilly ruffled green pillows, and green curtains with green sequences and and she had a night stand with a pink lamp. She also had a table in the center of her room, with pink sitting pillows around it.  
"Go on! Sit down!" Naki said happily.  
"Õkē." Starshine said and sat down. The others sat down has well.  
(A/N: BTW on Naki and Emiko's account I posted a pic of a Manga I drew! It's called: Don't call Nao a fat dumpling!)

Then Sadakosai took out a drawing pad and a pencil and furiously began sketching.  
"What cha drawing?" Starshine asked leaning in. Sadakosai went in the corner with her back turned to them and continued to draw.  
"Um... Gomenasai." Starshine said.  
"Shh! I'm drawing something! I need to focus!" Sadakosai said.  
"Oh... Ok..." Kasai said.  
Then there was a knock at Naki's door. Naki stood up and opened the door a little bit and peaked through. She saw no one. She opened the door all the way. Then Nobuye ran and hit Naki's ankles and she fell.  
Then Naoyo came in with fake swords. He started whipping them around like he knew what he was doing.  
"Where is da money!?" Nobuye shouted.  
"Nani?! I don't have any money!" Naki said.  
"Naoyo! You hold her down! I'll search for the money!" Nobuye shouted.  
Naoyo sat on Naki, and Nobuye started looking through Naki's drawers and flinging cloths every where.  
"I found the money!" Nobuye said grabbing a green wallet out of Naki's drawer.  
"My money!" Naki yelled.  
"Let's go!" Nobuye yelled and Naoyo ran out of the room like a Ninja.  
"I'll be right back!" Naki said to her friends.  
Naki chased them down the stairs, through the hall, through the kitchen, the bathroom, then finally the living room.  
"Give me my wallet!" Naki scream tackling Nobuye.  
"Mommy! Onee-chan is hurting me!" Nobuye screamed.  
"Naoyo! Catch the wallet!" Nobuye said throwing the wallet. Naoyo caught the wallet and ran. Naki got off her sister and then chased Naoyo outside. She chased him all the way to the deck where Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika, and Candy were.  
"Give me my wallet!" Naki yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Never!" Naoyo screamed. Naki jumped on him, and he dropped the wallet right in front of their mom's feet. Nao stood up and picked up the wallet. She was mad. Really mad.  
"Naki get off your brother. Now." Nao said sternly.  
"H-hai!" Naki said getting off, and Naoyo stood up.  
"Naoyo, where did you get Naki's wallet? Did she give it to you?" Nao asked.  
"No. Nobuye took Naki's wallet from her top drawer!" Naoyo said pointing at his sister who just got there.  
"Why did you two take your sister's wallet?" Nao asked the two.  
"We wanted to buy the best thing in the world. Candy." Nobuye said.  
"Candy? Well, you could have used your own money." Nao said.  
"But, we spent all our money." Naoyo said.  
"Well, you could have asked me to buy you candy." Nao told them.  
"But, we wanted to use our own money." Nobuye said.  
"You two don't have to pay for everything yourselves. For now, your father, sister, and I will pay for things. Ōkē?" Nao asked.  
"Ōkē!" They said and skipped off happily.  
"And Naki." Nao said. "Keep this in a safe place." Nao said handing Naki her wallet.  
"Arigato." Naki said. She ran off to go see her friends.  
She walked back up the stairs out of breath. She collapsed on the floor of her room.  
"Naki... Are you ok?" Starshine asked poking her.  
"Yes. At least I think." Naki said sitting up.  
"Now then... Where is a good place to hide a wallet?" Naki asked.  
"The wall!" Starshine said.  
"Um... Starshine..." Kasai said.  
"Nani?" Starshine asked.  
"Forget it. You're hopeless." Kasai said.  
"I'll just put it under my mattress for now..." Naki said.  
"Sadakosai, what are you drawing?" Kasai asked leaning over to see.  
"N-n-n-nothing!" She said hugging her drawing pad.  
"Come on! Show me!" Kasai said.  
"Eh... Um... I-I d-don't really want to..." Sadakosai said quietly.  
"Alright. But, someday, I will find out what you're always drawing!" Kasai said.  
"Eh?! Uh... Um..." Sadakosai said.  
"I'm just joking." Kasai said putting a hand on her head.  
They all started to laugh.  
"I kinda wanna know what you are always drawing." Starshine said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Sadakosai let out a sigh and put her closed drawing pad on the table.  
"I-I-I g-guess you can look." She said quietly.  
They opened it to find a drawing of a little boy crying. They flipped the page again. The next was the same boy, only a little older.  
All the drawings were of the boy. But he was never smiling in any of them.  
Then there was another drawing of the boy, looking about 13. On the side of the drawing written there was, 'I wonder if he looks like this'  
The last drawing was of Sadakosai hugging the boy. In the picture they looked about 8.  
But them after looking at the picture for a while they realized Sadakosai had the boy in a head lock.  
"Sadakosai, who is this?" Naki asked.  
"No one." Sadakosai answered quietly.  
"Come on. You can tell us!" Starshine said.  
"Let's just say... He's no one you'll meet. Ever." She said with a few tears dripping down her cheeks.  
"Sadakosai?" Kasai asked.  
"Oh! Uh! I'm ok! I just... Um..." She said.  
"Sadakosai! We're leaving! Time to say goodbye!" Yayoi yelled from downstairs.  
"Sayonara. See you tomorrow." Sadakosai said grabbing her drawing pad, and running downstairs.

-That night at Sadakosai's-  
A terrible memory she hated to remember flashed in her mind.  
'The blonde haired girl pushed the boy to the ground with a sword in her hand.  
"You're useless. Get out of my life. Stop holding me back." She said harshly, then swinging the sword and it stuck in the ground next to him. The boy cried has the girl walked down the hallway. He couldn't stand the way she treated him. Then the next day... The boy was missing... The only thing found... Was the sword the girl had where is tracks stopped... Covered in red.'  
Sadakosai cried at the memory that went over and over again in her mind vividly.  
"It... It was all my fault... I did this... I was so stupid. I... I killed him."

Nanami: Dramatic ending! The next chapter will be a whole story about Sadakosai's life before Starshine and the others found her. And the mystery boy's identity will be reviled! *squeals* Yay! My mind keeps exploding with ideas! And I'm almost done with Elementary School! Middle School here I come! Maybe I'll become a Pretty Cure! BTW at my school 6th grade is the last year. I'm gonna go draw the mystery boy later. Anyways... I already have Nao's new twins names! The girl is Naoko and the boy is Naozumi! Alright see you in the next chapter!


	18. Note! Sorry! So sorry!

**Nanami: Ok... So people got confused when Nao said a Girl AND a boy. What she means is both. She is having not just one or the other, but both. TWINS people! TWINS! That is what she is saying! Just gonna clear that up! And also, what else... Dang! I forgot! Oh, and the next chapter will be out in a few days cause it might end up being really long. But it will be interesting! **


	19. Sadakosai's Past

**Nanami: Ok we're going right to the story!**

**~Normal POV~  
-In the castle of Marchenland, when Sadakosai was 5-**  
"Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl said running over to her father.  
"Nani, my little Gumdrop?" The man asked his daughter.  
"I'm a brave warrior just like you now!" The little girl said showing her father her little sword.  
"You look so strong. Just like a warrior." Her father said.  
"Uso?!" The little girl asked getting excited.  
"Hai." Her father said. She smiled big.  
"Sadakosai, do you want to go have some tea with me?" Yayoi asked her daughter.  
"Hai!" Sadakosai responded.  
They sat in the royal garden and drank tea. Then a little boy with brown hair quietly walked over with two yellow flowers in his hands.  
"Sorehanandesuka, little Lolli?" Yayoi asked the boy.  
"I-I-I got some pwetty flowers for you and Nee-tan." The little boy said.  
He handed one flower to Yayoi, and put the other on the table in front of Sadakosai. She looked at it for a minute, with a soft look. Then she had a harsh look on her face. She took the flower and stomped on it and said,  
"Brave warriors don't need pwetty flowers." She walked away from the crying boy and said before disappearing inside, "And don't call me Nee-tan."

The little boy called Lolli, is Sadakosai's younger twin brother. His real name is Yasu. But, his family calls Lolli. (It's like his human identity is Yasu, but his Marchenland identity is Lolli. It's like that. Lolli and Pop get it! Lollipop!)

**-2 years later, age 7-**  
"Swing your sword like this." The instructor said to Sadakosai. She swung her sword perfectly chopping off the dummy's head.  
"Perfect." The instructor said.  
"You can take a break now." He said. Sadakosai put her sword down, and walked down the hallway to her room.  
She heard her mom and brothers voice. She peaked in the room to see rows and rows of pretty dresses. She told herself brave warriors don't need pretty dress.  
"I think Sai-chan will look good in this one!" Lolli said pointing to a dress.  
"She probably will. Why don't you go get her and tell her to try it on!" Yayoi said.  
"Hai!" Lolli said skipping over to the door. Sadakosai stood in the doorway.  
"Sai-chan-"  
"No. Brave warriors don't need dresses. Stop bugging me you baka." Sadakosai said walking away.

**-The next week-**  
"Alright, today you two will work together. I need you both to successfully take down your trainers." The head instructor said to the twins.  
"Hai." They said.  
"Ready. Go!" The instructor said. Sadakosai successfully took down the trainers, while Lolli stood there swinging his sword around trying to hit someone.  
"You are such a fail you baka." Sadakosai said taking his sword and stabbing it into the ground next to him.  
She walked out of the room muttering what little kids consider bad words. (Like baka, jerk, idiot, hate, ya know.)

**-One year later-**  
"Itie." The boy said while his hand bled.  
"Why don't you actually try, instead of sitting around like a lazy idiot! You baka idiot! Ugh! Why do you even have to exsit?!" Sadakosai said yelled at him.  
She walked out of the training room.  
They were practicing together alone. Lolli kept failing and Sadakosai smack his hand so hard that he started to bleed. Lolli put a bandage on his cut. He sat in his room and cried. He hated the abuse from his sister. He admires her and loves her, but she just hurts him. Sadakosai never remember seeing Lolli smile. He never does. He never has.  
"Why should I even live? She doesn't want me to live anyways... I might has well just kill myself." He said. He opened his window and looked down at the ground that seemed to be so far away. He closed his eyes. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to do it.  
"Please. Someone... Kill me... Please." He said with tears still falling from his eyes.  
"Lolli! It's time for dinner!" Yayoi said knocking on his door.  
"Coming." He said quietly. He walked to the door whipping away his tears, and walked down the hall to the dinner table.

**-Two years later at the age of 10-**  
Lolli walked to his room crying covered in scabs from all the cuts he had gotten from his sister.  
Sadakosai stopped him, and pushes him to the ground, she had a sword in her hand.  
"You are so useless. Get out of my life. I hate you. Die." She said. Stabbing the sword into the ground next to him.  
She left cursing under her breath.  
He stood up and pulled the sword out. He brought it to his room, and hid it under his bed.  
"Tonight, I will run away." He said to himself.  
He curled up on his bed and cried till he fell asleep.  
He had a dream where he was in a light happy room. Then a shadow appeared. He felt scared of the shadow and tried to get away from it. The shadow grew bigger and bigger till it swallowed up the whole room. He was drowning in a room of dark shadows.  
He woke up in the dark off his room. He opened the curtains to see the moon lighting up the night. He grabbed the sword from under his bed, and put on his coat. He climbed down from his balcony, and made it to the ground he ran to the woods.  
Sadakosai spotted him, and ran after him. She followed him hiding not being seen.  
He made it to the middle of the forest. He realized he was lost. Sadakosai came out from behind the tree. Lolli backed away.  
"Lolli... Where are you going? Come back to the castle. Right now." Sadakosai said.  
"N-no... I'd rather die." He said.  
"Lolli, now. I'll get mom and dad." She threatened.  
"No. I'm not going back." He said.  
"Lolli. Now." She said.  
"No! I'd rather die!" He said putting the sword to his heart.  
"Lolli! No! Don't do it! Please! Lolli!" She yelled.  
It was to late. He already plunged the sword into his heart. He fell to the ground, the sword still in his heart.  
"Lolli... No." She said falling to her knees. She cried.  
Soon, she got up to get her parents. They ran, and followed the tracks... To find only a blood covered sword, in his place.  
"He... He was right here! I promise! He was!" She shouted to her parents.  
"We believe you." They said.  
The investigators came. They claimed Lolli... Was murdered.  
His body was never found. The family forgot about him. The kingdom did. No one remembered Lolli... No one.

**-3 years later, age 13-**  
"Sadakosai, that's a beautiful drawing." Yayoi said leaning in to see her daughter's drawing. Sadakosai hugged her picture embarrassed.  
Sadakosai wore a yellow dress, and a crown.  
"A-a-arigato." She said quietly.  
"What's that one of?" Yayoi asked.  
The picture... Was of Lolli.  
"I-I-I don't really know. H-h-he just keeps appearing in my dreams..." Sadakosai trailed off.  
The there were screams, and crashing.  
"The kingdom is under attack! Run!" Pop yelled.  
"Sadakosai, I want you and your Aunt Candy to escape. Go! Now!" Yayoi yelled to her daughter has she grabbed her Aunt, who changed into her fairy form, and ran out of the castle. She looked back to see the whole castle destroyed.  
"Mom! Dad!" She yelled.  
"Hurry-kuru!" Candy shouted. Sadakosai changed into her fairy form and ran with Candy and hid.  
They hid till they were found by Starshine and the others.

**-Present day-**  
"M-mom?" Sadakosai asked coming to her mother with her drawing pad.  
"Nani?" Yayoi asked.  
"Do... Do you know who this is?" Sadakosai asked showing her mom a drawing of Lolli.  
"I'm... I'm not sure... I don't know." Yayoi responded.  
"Oh... Ōkē..." Sadakosai said trailing off. She walked back to her room.  
She tried to remember the boy's name.  
"I can't remember his name..." Sadakosai said to herself trailing off.  
Then tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
"I'm... Gomenasai... Gomenasai... I wish I could go back and change things... I loved you... I truly did love you... You were my little twin brother... And... Gomenasai." She said apologizing.  
"Nee... Chan...?" A voice asked.  
'_I'm hearing things... I must be.' _She thought.  
"Sadakosai... Nee... Chan...? I-Is... That... You?" A voice asked.  
She lifted her head to see... A angel... Not a real angel... But... Definitely... Who she thought was a angel.  
What they didn't know was were he went. He was taken by Dark Bad End. He was revived. But, he escaped them... Barley alive.  
"L-Lolli?" She asked.  
"Nee-chan."  
"Lolli... This isn't possible... I saw you die... With my own eyes... How-"  
"I'll explain later." He said.  
"Lolli!" She yelled hugging him.  
"Itie... Nee-chan, that hurts." He said.  
Then Yayoi walked in to see Sadakosai hugging a boy to death.  
"N-nani?" Yayoi said dropping a laundry basket.  
"Mom...?" Lolli asked.  
"Huh?" Yayoi asked confused.  
"Mom, don't you remember him? He is Lolli. My younger twin. Remember? He... He killed himself... Mom?" Sadakosai said.  
Yayoi cried, and she just stood there crying.  
Then Pop came.  
"Yayoi, why are you crying?" He asked.  
"Lolli..." She said.  
"Who?" Pop asked.  
"Dad...?" Lolli asked.  
"L-Lolli...? Is that you?" Pop asked.  
"Dad... Mom... Nee-chan..." He said.  
"Lolli..." They all said. They hugged him and cried. Then... Lolli smiled... For the first time, ever.

**-The next day-**  
"Sadakosai, who do you want us to meet?" Naki asked.  
"Yeah, is it your boyfriend? Hmmm?" Kasai said joking.  
"No." She said.  
"Come on out!" Sadakosai said.  
A scared and embarrassed boy stepped out. (There is a drawing of him on Cure Miracle's Instagram. He looks sooo kawaiiiii!)  
"Come on! Introduce yourself!" Sadakosai said nudging him hard in the arm.  
"Itie.." He said.  
"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I shouldn't have nudged you so hard! I didn't mean to- I just- I mean- Gomenasai!" She said.  
"I-I-It's fine." He said. Then he introduced himself,  
"W-W-Watashi w-wa, Lolli... W-watashi w-wa, Nee-chan's younger twin... Um... Hajimemashite." He said blushing embarrassed.  
"You have a twin?! Wow!" Starshine said.  
"You are so... So... KAWAII!" Starshine shouted.  
"Kawaii? Kawaii?! You NEVER call a Cenetakeo, 'Kawaii'." Sadakosai said.  
"Gomenasai..." Starshine said a little scared.  
"Nee-chan, it's fine." He whispered.  
"It is not, 'FINE'! Calling a Cenetakeo 'Kawaii' is a disgrace! We Cenetakeos are brave warriors! Brave warriors are NOT KAWAII!" Sadakosai shouted.  
Everyone was terrified.  
"Oh! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I shouldn't have been so hard on you! I don't want to hurt you again!" She said.  
"I-I-It's fine Nee-chan." Lolli said putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.  
"What about handsome?" Naki asked.  
"Huh?" Sadakosai asked.  
"Handsome." Naki said.  
"Huh?" Sadakosai asked again.  
"Handsome." Sadakosai was still confused.  
"God, Sadakosai! What about handsome? Can I- I mean, we, call him handsome?" Naki asked.  
"Yeah sure." Sadakosai said causally. Lolli got embarrassed and blushed.  
"Y-y-you t-t-think I-I-I'm h-handsome, Naki-chan?" Lolli asked embarrassed.  
"Y-yeah, s-sure. Uh, course I do." Naki said blushing a bit.  
"What's with the lovey-dovey atmosphere?" Starshine whispered to Kasai.  
"I have no clue... Do you think?" Kasai asked with a evil smile. Then Starshine knew what she was saying and also had a evil smile.  
"Nani?" Naki asked them.  
"Mwhahaha!" Starshine and Kasai laughed evilly.  
"Ōkē then..." Naki said trailing off.  
Then they all talked, and learned more about Lolli.  
And they found out Sadakosai would be transferring into their class. And Lolli deiced to enroll has well.  
"But, shouldn't we give him a fake identity. Lolli for a name would be... Kinda awkward." Sadakosai said.  
"Ok. Then how about we have our little Lolli decide his name." Yayoi said.  
"Um... How about Yasu... Yasu Cenetakeo." Lolli said.  
"Ok. Then your human name is now Yasu Cenetakeo!" Sadakosai said.  
"Ne, did Nee-chan have a different name?" Yasu asked.  
"Your sister's name used to be-" Yayoi said getting cut off by Sadakosai,  
"Gumdrop... I changed it to Sadakosai when we were almost 6. Remember? I said Gumdrop isn't a name for a brave warrior. So I changed it to Sadakosai for both my human and fairy form."  
"Yup! You said everything wasn't for a brave warrior." Yayoi said with a little laugh.  
"Ne, mom, what is school like?" Yasu asked.  
"Well... It's really fun! And exciting!" Yayoi said.  
"Wow! I can't wait till tomorrow!" Yasu said.  
"Now then, you two need to get some sleep." Yayoi said.  
"And Sadakosai, you'll share a room with Lolli, till we buy him his own bed." Yayoi told them.  
"Ōkē." Sadakosai said.  
They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces holding hands in their sleep, dreaming about what would come the next day.

**Nanami: You like? Good! I hope it wasn't to boring or dramatic or something! But anyways, Lolli is sooooo kawaii! Ok, and should another one of the Pretty Cure be pregnant later in the story? No? Yes? Someone said that Starshine should have a little sister. I dunno. What do you think? I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER! So here it is, Starshine has a little sister, a secret little sister, who is completely human! And then, they reunite with her, and then she finds out that she practically has a family of wolves. You like? No? Yes? Ok. And her little sister should... Have some kind of secret or special power too, what should it be?**


	20. Sadakosai & Yasu's first day of school!

**Nanami: Ok! Let's get typing! School is almost out! Yay! **

**~Normal POV~**

**-At school-**

"Ok! Ok! Min'nasan! Settle down!" The teacher shouted and the class quieted down.

"Ok! We have some new students today! Come on in!" The teacher said.

Sadakosai and Yasu walked in, both shy.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher said.

"H-hai. W-watashi w-wa, Sadakosai Cenetakeo."

"W-w-watashi w-wa, Yasu Cenetakeo."

Then they both said together, "We're twins."

"Wow! Twins!" Everyone said.

"Ok! Settle down! You two will sit in the back behind Starshine and Kasai. Girls please-" Then Kasai cut the teacher off.

"Don't worry, they know us."

"Wow! Uso, Starshine?!" Someone asked.

"Hai! Kasai, Naki, Emiko, and I are their friends!" Starshine said.

Sadakosai sat behind Starshine and Yasu sat behind Kasai.

Then they continued with class.

**-Lunch-**

They had to escape the crowed of people and made it secretly to the roof.

"Oh god! Who knew girls could be so vicious!" Starshine exclaimed.

"I know!" Kasai said.

"L- er, Yasu-chan, are you ok?!" Sadakosai asked concerned.

"Hai, Nee-chan." He replied.

"I really hope no one calls you guys kawaii. Then they'll have to see the wrath of Sadakosai." Naki said. The others agreed.

They talked and so far, Yasu and Sadakosai loved school.

**-Later at P.E.-**

"Ok, today we are playing dodgeball!" The gym teacher said. Everyone groaned, but Kasai, Sadakosai, and Naki just stood there holding dodge balls and rubbing them with stars in their eyes. Starshine clung to Emiko and said,

"E-Emiko, their scaring me."

"Don't worry their scaring me too." Emiko said.

"Uso?" Starshine asked.

"No." Emiko replied.

It was hell for the other team. Hell.

"Wow! Cenetakeo-san, you're really strong!" Someone said to Sadakosai.

"And a little scary." Someone said.

"U-uso? W-watashi w-wa... Not has strong and scary has Emiko though." Sadakosai said.

"You mean Terumi-san? No way." They said.

"She is serious. Nothing is scarier then Emiko. Nothing." Kasai said.

"Now min'nasan, don't over exaggerate." Emiko said walking over.

"Emiko! Look out!" Starshine yelled and a ball nailed her in the back of the head.

A minute later... Emiko was chasing Starshine around the gym. No not in her joker form.

"Starshine. I'm going to kill you." Emiko said.

"Gomenasai!" Starshine yelled.

"Emiko calm down." Naki said.

"Alright... I guess so." Emiko said calming down.

Starshine sat down and caught her breath.

"Alright! P.E. is over! You can all go change!" The gym teacher shouted and everyone ran to the locker rooms.

**-At the end of school-**

"Hey, it's Yasu! Yasu-chan!" Naki shouted.

"Why is she calling him Yasu-chan?" Kasai asked.

"Sa." Starshine said.

Yasu saw them and ran over.

"Yasu-chan..." Sadakosai said.

"Oh, kon'nichiwa Nee-chan." Yasu said giving her a little bit of a hug.

"Let's go..." Starshine said trailing off. She spun around on her heels and they all began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Ne, um, I have a soccer game tomorrow. Then after that we're going to the finals. So, you guys wanna come?" Naki asked.

"Sure!" Starshine, Kasai, Sadakosai, and Emiko replied.

"Yasu-chan, what about you?" Naki asked.

"I-I'll g-go Naki-chan." Yasu replied.

"O-oke..." Naki said smiling and blushing a bit, because he put the chan at the end of her name.

Then it just got awkward and they continued down the sidewalk in silence.

Then they said bye to each other and went off to their separate houses.

**-At Yasu and Sadakosai's-**

"Yasu, Sadakosai, how was your first day?" Yayoi asked.

"It was wonderful!" They both responded.

They ran to their room, and there were two twin beds now.

"Nee-chan, can you help me with homework?" Yasu asked.

"Sure Yasu-chan! But only if you help me!" Sadakosai said.

"Ōkē." Yasu said.

They finished they're homework then ate dinner.

"Mom, Dad, I scared people in P.E. today. Is that bad?" Sadakosai asked. Yayoi and Pop froze.

"Umm..." Yayoi said not knowing what to say.

"I... Um... I'm not very sure." Pop said.

"What did they say?" Yayoi asked.

"They said I was strong and a little scary." Sadakosai responded.

"Why?" Pop asked.

"Cause I made it hell for the other team. That's what Kasai said after P.E." Sadakosai said.

"I... I guess that's ok...?" Yayoi said.

**Nanami: I know! Short but that's because I need to tell you 4 things!**

**1. I just watch the movie Wolf Children. Saddest. Movie. Ever. But I loved it! But it was really sad! Favorite movie now!**

**2. I need to answer your questions!**

**3. I came up with Starshine's little sister!**

**4. I also watched the episode where Akane and Brain fall in love! And Akane.**

**Akane: Nani?**

**Nanami: You should have stuffed him in a sack and keep him in your closet. **

**Akane: That would be illegal. **

**Nanami: You think I give a crap? **

**Akane:...**

**Nanami: Anyways! Your questions! **

**Q: Guest 6/13/13 . chapter 20**

**Hey, will Miyuki or the other girls get pregnant?**

**A: Yush. Miyuki! **

**Q: Guest 6/14/13 . chapter 12**

**How did Joker and Reika end up together?**

**A: Well... *sighs* I guess the next chapter will be on how Akane ended up with Brian, Yayoi with Pop, and Reika with Joker. I'm not doing Nao. There really is no story with Nao and her husband. I just didn't feel like Nao should end up all alone, ok! **

**And Starshine's little sister's info! Here it is! **

**Name: Moonlight Runtarou**

**Age: 0, she is a new born. **

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Hair Color: Black (human) White (Wolf)**

**Notes: She is a lot like her father in appearance. Most of the time, when she is older, she has her wolf ears and tail out. When she is older she isn't has powerful has Starshine. And she has ESP powers when she is a baby, but that fades away has she gets older. She seems to love her sister a lot. But... When it comes to food... They aren't the best at getting along. **

**She will look soooo kawaii has a wolf baby! She will be swoooo kawaiiiiiii! Wif her fwur and her ewars and twail! Ok! I let my Lolita side take over for a second! Alright! Well, I'm tired! 3 and 1/2 days of school left! Yush! But I don't want to go to the middle school! My friend's older sister says it stinks! Ugh! I don't wanna! Well, I have like 2 months and like... Less then a 1/2 to rest then. I wanna type and type and night. **


	21. How they all got together!

**Nanami: let's get to the story! Oh! Wait! I must tell you something! And ask you something! I will be making a new fanfic about the Doki Doki Pretty Cure's daughters! But! I would like to ask you something! Anyone know what is going on with the Regina, Marie-Ange, Ai-chan, and Cure Ace thing? Cause I'm really behind on episodes! I know that Marie-Ange is Cure Ace, but someone told me that Regina is Marie-Ange's body and Ai-chan is her soul. But, then a found a picture of Regina and Mana hugging in front of Marie-Ange who is frozen in ice. It's a real picture from a future episode. But, anyways, help me out!**

**~Normal POV~ **  
"Ne, ne Reika-tan!" Miyuki said running over to Reika.  
"What is it you want?" Reika asked.  
"How do you know I want something? Hmm?" Miyuki asked.  
"You only call me Reika-tan when you want something." Reika said.  
"Dat twue. But, anyways, I wanna know how you got married to Joker. You never showed any interest in him before." Miyuki said.  
"Yeah, in fact you had a strong disliking to him before." Akane added.  
"Well... Um... What about Yayoi and Pop!" Reika said pointing at Yayoi.  
"E-eh?! Well... Um... What about you Akane! How did you and Brian get back together? Hmm!" Yayoi said pointing at Akane.  
"Well... What about Miyuki!" Akane shouted pointing at Miyuki.  
"I uh- Reika! Get back here!" Miyuki shouted tackling Reika.  
Then they all sat down in Reika's living room. (They're at her house btw)  
(And the girls are at school.)  
"Miyuki! You go first!" Akane said.  
"Why me?" Miyuki asked.  
"Because... Just go." Akane said.  
"Well," (ok, I don't wanna have to explain the whole story again. So she makes the whole things sound like a fairy tale.)  
-1 hour later-  
"And that's how I fell in love with Wolfrun!" Miyuki finished.  
"Now Akane has to go!" Miyuki said.  
Akane let out a sigh then started, "Well, let's see... When we were... In our mid teens maybe 16, I received a letter from Brian one day and-"  
"It was written in english." Miyuki said.  
"Yup. It took me forever to figure out what the hell it said. Anyways, it said that he was coming back to Japan. Then I freaked out cause it said he would be arriving at the airport that day in a few hours. And I looked like crap. So I was pretty screwed. But, gladly I wasn't late! Then when I got there, he was coming out of the airport, and I ran over to see him. I don't think he recognized me at first, since I looked so much older. Then we hugged and I drove him to where he would be staying-"  
"You mean you didn't kiss?" Miyuki asked cutting Akane off again.  
"No." Akane replied.  
"You're suppose to kiss though!" Miyuki said shaking Akane.  
"Miyuki this isn't a fairy tale!" Akane shouted. Miyuki had a sad face on and Akane continued.  
"And then we talked for a bit and we agreed to hang out the next day. Then after... I think... 1 month or 2 we started dating. And then I had my first kiss, and when we were... 23 or 24, we finally got married, and then a year later I had Kasai! And now here I am!" Akane said with a hilarious face that made the others laugh.  
"Now den... Yayoi... You must go!" Miyuki said pointing at Yayoi.  
"E-eh... Ō-ōkē. W-well... You know we just... Spent time together... And realized our love for each other... And we started dating and then got married. There is not much to it." Yayoi said.  
"Uso?" Miyuki asked.  
"Hai, that's really it." Yayoi replied.  
"Ok then. Reika... Chu must go!" Miyuki said.  
Reika blushed for the first time in front of her friends.  
"Reika. What is it?" Nao asked.  
Reika bolted for the door, and they dragged her back.  
"Reika-tan, pwease tell us." Miyuki said with the puppy dog face.  
"We won't laugh, or anything." Akane said.  
Reika gave in and spoke.  
"Um... Do you remember that time when I fought Joker alone?" Reika asked. They shook their heads yes. Then she told them about when Joker licked her hair.  
(I don't really know what happen since I haven't watched that episode yet. I'm just skipping around all the Pretty Cure Series. I'll tell you what I've watched so far down below.)  
The others had the: (OДO) face and some of them had the: (◎□◎) face.  
Then Reika continued.  
-Flashback to when they were... Like... 23.-  
Reika shook the image of his face out of her mind.  
"I don't like him. I don't like him." Reika repeated to herself.  
"I do. I do! But then I don't. What do I do?" Reika asked herself. She though long and hard.  
Soon, she had the urge to just run out there and find him.  
"How do I find him? He is gone." She said to herself.  
She thought again. Then all her thoughts of him made her feel guilty. Since she and the others destroyed Perriot, and Joker was a part of him, they technically killed Joker has well.  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She buried her face in her pillow, and quietly sobbed.  
Someone stroked her hair and said with a calm voice, "Don't cry. I'm here."  
She recognized the voice. She lifted her head from the pillow. She sat up, and a pair of arms pulled her in and hugged her.  
"Joker... Is that really you...?" She asked.  
"Hai." He replied calmly.  
"But... How...?" She asked.  
"Your feelings... Brought me back." He responded.  
She didn't really understand, but she didn't care. Has long has he was there with her, she was happy.  
"Reika... Let's go." He said.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"Let's go be together. Forever." He said lifting her face.  
"What do... You mean...?" She asked.  
"Get married, of course." He said.  
"But, you just got here... And I'm only 23, and-"  
"Age is just a number." He said.  
"But still..." She said running out of things.  
"If I proposed to you right now, I know you won't be able to say no." He said.  
"How do you know that?" She asked.  
"Cause I know you. You just the kind of person who can't say no." He said.  
"I-I could say no." She said.  
"Then how about I test you." He said.  
He got down on one knee, and Reika repeated to herself in her head to say no.  
"Reika Aoki..." He said.  
'Oh, god.' She thought.  
He pulled out a small box.  
'Oh, god. Ohhhh god. He is actually doing it! Just say no Reika. Just say no.' She thought to herself.  
"Will you marry me?" He asked.  
'I'm... Dead. I'm dead.' She thought.  
She tried to say no. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She closed her mouth, then took a deep breath in. She meant to say no, but what slipped out of her mouth was,  
"Y-yes!" She clapped her hands over her mouth.  
'WHY?!' She thought.  
"Now, you have to marry me. You already said yes." He told her.  
'I guess... This is something I'll just have to except.' She thought. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.  
"Alright..." She said trailing off.

-end of flashback-  
"And then we got married a year later, and then a few years later I had Emiko." Reika said.  
"So... You were kinda tricked into marriage?!" Akane asked.  
"Hai. But, now... I'm glad about it!" Reika said happily.  
"That's good that your happy. You got your happy ending!" Miyuki said.  
"I don't think it's the end yet." Reika said.  
"Well then it's a happy ending for that chapter." Miyuki said.  
They all laughed.  
"Oh, and can you guys come over tomorrow and help me with the okonomiyaki restaurant? Ever since this whole thing started off... Well... I haven't been working. So can you guys plllleeeeaaaasssseee help me out tomorrow?" Akane asked.  
"Tashikani!" They replied.  
"Ookini!" Akane said.

-  
Nanami: ok... This is late. I couldn't think of how Reika and Joker could get together again. I didn't have any ideas. They will get attacked in the next chapter, and... Ok, so plllleeeaaassseee don't get mad at me, but I wrote and am still writing a chapter about Akane and Brian! I got bored so I started writing it! And I really wanna post it! So that will be the next chapter and I think it will be reeeaaallly long! Ok! Thanks!  
Also... Guess what?! Guess what?! Ok so the Doki Doki's daughters, the Live Life Pretty Cures have a Instagram now! It's cure_love_and_others. And Live Life Pretty Cure will be out once the whole thing about the Princess is reviled. And guess what I found out? The Princess is imprisoned in some kind of ice crystal! And I also found out that Regina and Joe are possibly siblings. And the Doki Doki Pretty Cure movie is called, 'Mana's Getting Married?!' So, Mana... PLEASE EXPLAIN YOURSELF!  
Wanna know the Live Life Pretty Cures? Here they are!  
Mana/Cure Heart's daughter: Kokoro/Cure Love  
Rikka/Cure Diamond's daughter: Hira/Cure Intelligence  
Alice/Cure Rosetta's daughter: Takako/Cure Protect  
Makoto/Cure Sword's daughter: Hakika/Cure Smile  
Marie-Ange/Cure Ace's daughter: Aiko-Ece/Cure Courage  
You like? Read their full info on their Instagram!  
See you later everyone!


	22. TheStoryOfAkane&Brian AndTheTeamName!

**Nanami: Ok, I really wanted to write a chapter about Akane and Brian. So I did. Here it is.**

**~Normal POV~**  
Akane got out all the okonomiyaki ingredients. The others were coming over to help out that day.  
"Wear are the aprons?" She asked herself. She check every where.  
"Where did I put those damn aprons?" She asked herself. She opened up one of the closets and a photo book fell out. All the pictures flew every where. It was raining pictures.  
She picked up a few and then found a old letter in a fancy red envelope.  
With the letter there were a few pictures has well.  
Akane took them out and looked at them. A flash back played in her head.

**~Akane's POV~  
-Flash back to when they were 16-**  
I finished washing my face and brushing my teeth. I ran down the stairs, and threw on a pair on flip flops that were at the door.  
"I'll get the mail!" I shouted. I opened the door and walked to the top of the driveway and opened up the mailbox.  
I ran inside with the newspaper in one hand and the mail in the other.  
I threw the newspaper on the table and flipped threw the mail.  
"Bills. Bills. Bills. Ad (you know those ads you get in the mail.). Bills. A letter. Bills- wait!" I said, putting the bills and ads down and looking at the letter. It was in a fancy red envelope, with my name and address on it. It didn't have the return address on it though.  
I went up to my room and sat on my bed and ripped open the envelope carefully. I pulled out a piece of lined paper, and unfolded it. I read through the letter carefully.  
(What it said)  
'Dear Akane,  
It's Brian Taylor, from middle school. I hope you still remember me. Anyways, I'm coming to Japan and I'm staying for 6 or years or so. I will be coming by plane, and I will arrive in Japan on June 18th, at 2:00 PM. The same airport from last time. I do hope you will come and see me at the airport. I would like us to become good friends again like we were in middle school.  
See you soon!  
Love,  
Brian'  
I blushed at the love, and then screamed with excitement.  
"Akane, why are you yelling!?" Genki asked bursting into my room. I was jumping up and down blushing happily. I held the letter in my hand.  
I could barley speak.  
"What's that?" He asked seeing the letter in my hand.  
"Mine!" I yelled running downstairs. Genki ran after me, and we ran into the kitchen.  
"What is it!?" Genki asked.  
"Nothing!"  
"What is it!? Tell me!" He said trying to take the letter from me.  
"You two need to calm down!" Mom yelled.  
"Akane! Let me see it!" Genki said.  
"Never!" I yelled.  
He grabbed it from me and ran upstairs to his room and locked the door on me.  
"Genki! Give me that letter! I'm going to kill you!" I shouted banging on his door.  
Then he came out and gave me my letter then shouted,  
"AKANE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Then he ran downstairs and I chased him.  
"Do not!" I shouted.  
"MOM! AKANE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" He yelled.  
"Nan ya?!" Mom asked.  
"I do not! He is just a old friend!" I yelled.  
"Hmph!" I stomped up the stairs mumbling.  
"Let's see I only have 3 hours to get ready and I look like crap! I'm so screwed!" I said.  
I ran to my closet and pulled out my best outfit. I wasn't dressy or formal, but it was nice. I brushed my hair and put it in a low pony tail. I put my bobby pins in. I grabbed my bag, and my wallet and car keys, yup a car. I threw on my flats and looked at the time. I had thirty minutes.  
"I'm going out! I'll be back later!" I yelled then ran out the door and got in my car. Before I started it I let myself freak out with excitement. Then I calmed myself down. I started my car, and pulled out of the driveway and drove to the airport.  
**-30 minutes later-**  
I pulled in and grabbed my bag. I locked the car and looked at the airport. In front of the doors waiting, I saw a face I haven't seen in two years. I speed walked over to him, and then when I crossed the street I called out his name blushing.  
"Brian!" I shouted a bit.  
He looked my way, and saw that it was me. He walked over.  
"Hello Akane." He said smiling. He gave me a hug, and I admit, I never wanted to stop hugging him.  
We broke away.  
"How you been?" He asked.  
"G-great. What about you?" I asked still blushing like a complete idiot.  
"Great!" He said smiling.  
We talked for a few minutes.  
"Do you need a ride?" I asked blushing again.  
"Hai, I was planning to take a bus, but riding with you is better." He said.  
I blushed like a complete idiot again. Riding with me is better? That means he likes me right? Or does it just mean that he just prefers riding with a friend?  
"Ōkē. Let's go." I said.  
We drove silently.  
We got to where he was staying.  
"Thanks for driving me. I'll call you tomorrow. Does that sound good?" He asked.  
"Yup!" I responded.  
"Ōkē. Honana!" He said.  
"H-honana!" I said back.  
He still remembers the Kansai I tought him.  
I drove away back to my house.  
I walked inside.  
"I'm such a donkusai!" I said hanging my head.  
"I was blushing and stuttering like such a idiot! I'm such a donkusai!" I said.  
"Yup. You are." Genki said walking by me.  
"Hey!" I yelled at him.  
"Get back here." I said. Forget it. I don't feel like slaughtering him right now.  
I walked upstairs and went in my room.  
I reached for the phone on my night stand. Where is it?  
"Where is the phone?!" I yelled.  
"Check your floor!" Genki yelled.  
I looked on the floor. Oh. I picked it up. I dialed Miyuki's number.  
(The phone call. I'm doing it like this cause I can.)  
Miyuki: Moshimoshiii!  
Akane: AAAAAHHHHHHH! *hangs up*  
Miyuki: What the... *hangs up has well*

I then dialed Yayoi's number.

Yayoi: Kon'nichiwa Aka-  
Akane: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *hangs up*  
Yayoi: Did I do something wrong? *cries a little and hangs up*

Next Nao.

Nao: Akane! What's-  
Akane: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hangs up*  
Nao: What. The. Hell? *hangs up*

Then finally, Reika.

Reika: Moshimo-  
Akane: AAAAAHHHHH-  
Reika: *hangs up*  
Akane: *does the: : face and hangs up*

"That was random..." Akane said. I don't think it's a good idea to let my emotions pour out anymore.

**-CHAT FOR A SEC! I MUST TELL CHU SOMETHIN!-  
Nanami: Guess what?! So this is what happened,  
Siri: What can I help you with?  
Me: What's the meaning of life  
Siri: All evidence to data suggests that it's Chocolate.  
Nanami: So then I posted the picture of that conversation with Siri on Instagram and figured out that Makoto Amano/Cure Chocolate is the meaning to life! Dis is what happened!  
Me: (( superanimegirl97 I asked siri what you asked. Chocolate. Cure Chocolate! Makoto Amano/Cure Chocolate is the meaning to life.))  
Makoto: SWEET!  
Nanami: den I laugh my face off. Back to the story!**

**-BACK TO DA STOWY-**  
The next day Brian called and we decided to hang out together.  
"What?!" I asked mad.  
"You have to do the shopping today." Mom said making the okonomiyaki.  
"But, I'm busy!" I protested.  
"Then cancel." Mom said.  
"But, you don't get it!" I said.  
"What don't I get?" Mom asked.  
"The fact that this isn't just hanging out, it's more like a hanging out with someone important!" I said.  
"Who?" Mom asked with that oh-really look.  
"Um... You don't know him." I said.  
"So it's a guy. He in your grade?" Mom asked.  
"Yup." I replied.  
"Well, I better go cancel." I said getting out of our conversation.  
I picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
Brian: Moshimoshi  
Akane: It's Akane. I have to cancel. Gomen. But, I found out I have to go shopping.  
Brian: How about I go with you.  
Akane: huh?  
Brian: I'll go shopping with you if that's ok with you.  
Akane: Ōkē! We'll go shopping together then! So see you in a hour.  
Brian: Ōkē. Matane!  
Akane: Matane!  
I hung up and I got excited.  
"I need to get ready!" I said. I threw on my cloths, brushed my messy hair and put it in a low pony tail.  
"Ōkē! I'm ready!" I said. I grabbed my keys and my bag and got in my car and off I went!  
I pulled into the driveway, and he came out of his apartment.  
He walked over to the car and opened up the door and got in.  
"Maido, Akane."  
"M-maido!" I said stuttering.  
"So what do we need to get?" He asked.  
I pulled out the list.  
(Da list)  
Eggs  
Milk  
Cheese  
okonomiyaki ingredients  
(And a bunch of other stuff.)  
Then... My phone went off.  
(text thing)  
Miyuki Hoshizora: AKANE! WHERE ARE CHU?!  
Akane Hino: Busy!  
Miyuki Hoshizora: With what?!  
Akane Hino:... Matane.  
Miyuki Hoshizora: Akane!  
Miyuki Hoshizora: AKANE!  
Miyuki Hoshizora: AKANE-CHAN!  
Miyuki Hoshizora: AKANE HINO!  
I turned my ringer off and ignored her texts.  
I sighed.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
I showed him my phone.  
Miyuki Hoshizora: AKANE COME HERE NOW!  
Miyuki Hoshizora: AKANE HINO! NOW!  
Nao Midorikawa: AKANE! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR EVER!  
Yayoi Kise: Akane, did I do something wrong?  
Akane Hino: No Yayoi.  
Miyuki Hoshizora: Akane! Are you coming?  
Akane Hino: I said I'm busy! I'll talk to you later!  
Miyuki Hoshizora: NOOOO AKANE!  
She is acting like I'm dying. Well, then again, it's Miyuki.  
"Oh, I see." He said.  
"Well, let's go." I said putting my phone away and turning it off.  
I drove to the super market. Silently. I felt like a boom was ticking away inside of me.  
Finally we got there. I parked in a good spot.  
We went in, and he carried the basket for me. He held the door for me and everything. He got things that were to high for me. Ok, so maybe he is still a head taller than me.  
I could the whispers of elderly people saying, "Remember when we were young like that couple?" "Yes, I remember dear."  
I blushed every once in a while. Then he even paid. I thanked him.

-Yayoi's POV-  
Yes! I got a bunch of Mangas half off!  
"Huh? Is that Akane?" I asked myself seeing red hair out of the corner of my eye. I saw Akane walking out of the super market with some one who looked familiar. Akane was smiling, laughing, and blushing.  
"No way. I got tell the others." I said to myself quickly snapping a picture and sending it to the others. I quickly got replies back.  
Yayoi Kise: (picture) Look what I saw when I got out of the book store!  
Miyuki Hoshizora: NANI?!  
Nao Midorikawa: WHAT THE HELL?!  
Reika Aoki: Nani?  
Yayoi Kise: Do you think Akane has a boyfriend?!  
Miyuki Hoshizora: That's Brian right?  
Nao Midorikawa: Yeah it has to be Brian! Akane would never go for anyone else besides him!  
Reika Aoki: When did he get back?  
Yayoi Kise: Beats me.  
Miyuki Hoshizora: They are defiantly dating! They have to be!  
Nao Midorikawa: I agree with Miyuki!  
Reika Aoki: I agree has well.  
Yayoi Kise: Let's meet up later! At Miyuki's house later! How about after dinner!  
Miyuki Hoshizora: Ok!  
Nao Midorkawa: Ok!  
Reika Aoki: Ok, that's fine with me.

~Akane's POV~  
"Thanks for coming with me, and paying." I said.  
"No problem." He said.  
"Wow, it's 5:00 already." I said.  
"If you want we can stop by somewhere and get dinner." He said.  
"O-oke." I said blushing.  
We went out and ate dinner together. It was like we were on a date! I wish.  
Then after that I drove him home.  
Then when we said bye the sun was setting and then a feeling came over me like we were about to kiss. It was silent between us for a while.  
"Well, I uh, better get going." He said.  
"Matane." He said.  
"Matane." I said.  
I got in my car and face palmed myself.  
"I really thought we were going to kiss." I said quietly to myself. My phone went off.  
Miyuki Hoshizora: Akane come over now!  
Akane Hino: Ok.  
"I guess I'm going to Miyuki's." I said to myself. I drove away to Miyuki's house.  
I was about to knock on the door, but it opened and a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.  
"What the hell?!" I asked.  
"Sit down Akane." Miyuki said.  
"Ok..." I said trailing off. I sat down.  
"Now then... AKANE EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Yayoi said showing me the picture of me and Brian.  
"W-w-when d-did y-you take that?!" I asked blushing.  
"When I got out of the book store!" Yayoi said.  
"Akane are you two going out? When did he get back? Did you guys kiss? What's going on? Tell me!" Miyuki said grabbing my hands.  
"No. Yesterday. No. Nothing." I responded.  
"What?! Nothing?! You mean you guys haven't hugged or anything?!" Miyuki asked.  
"W-we've hugged. B-but that's it!" I responded.  
"So what were you two doing today?!" Miyuki asked.  
"S-shopping." I replied blushing.  
"And?" Nao asked.  
"Then we went out to eat." I said.  
"So it WAS a date?" Miyuki asked.  
"No, it was just hanging out and going out... To... Eat... Oh... I-I guess it kinda was then." I said blushing.  
"I can't believe you didn't kiss!" Miyuki said.  
"I thought we were gonna but we didn't!" I whined blushing.  
"No way!" Miyuki said.

**-Let's go to about a month later-**  
'Ring ring' my cell phone was ringing.  
(Phone call)  
Akane: Moshimoshi  
Brian: Maido Akane.  
It's been awkward between us lately. I'm not sure what it is though.  
Akane: Maido Brian. What's up?  
Brian: Are you free today?  
Akane: Yup. Why?  
Brian: I was wondering if you wanted to go out later.  
Akane: Yeah, I can hang out later.  
Brian: What I meant by go out, was go out on a date.  
Akane: I-I uh... S-sure I-I w-would l-love t-to. Where to?  
Brian: Out to eat.  
Akane: O-o-ok. W-when we going?"  
Brian: How about 6. That good with you?  
Akane: Y-yup! S-so see you then?  
Brian: See you then! Matane!  
Akane: M-matane.  
I hung up and screamed.  
I was just about to dial Miyuki's number.  
"Wait, Miyuki would tell me to put on something ridiculous. Nao... Would just... Freak out cause she wouldn't know what to do." (Remember when Nao tried to help Akane get Brian? And she freaked out? That's what Akane means.)  
"Reika... I don't even know. Yayoi... Maybe. I'll just try Yayoi." I said to myself.  
I dialed Yayoi's number.  
(The phone call)  
Yayoi: Moshimoshi  
Akane: YAYOI YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH BRIAN AND I NEED HELP! COME OVER NOW!  
Yayoi: *hangs up*  
Akane: Yayoi? Yayoi? *hangs up*  
Then a few seconds later Yayoi was at my door with boxes of make-up and stuff like that.  
"Oh god." I said. I should have went with Reika.  
"Akane. Sit down. I shall make you look beautiful!" Yayoi said.  
I sat down and Yayoi opened up her make-up stuff.  
"Are those paint brushes?" I asked.  
"Yes. Is there a problem?" Yayoi asked.  
"No... Why did you bring them though?" I asked getting a little scared.  
"..." Yayoi was silent.  
"Ok then." I said.  
"Close your eyes and don't open them till I say so." Yayoi said.  
I closed my eyes.  
**-10 minutes later-**  
"Open!" Yayoi said.  
I opened my eyes. I didn't look much different. My skin was clear, and there was just lip gloss on my lips.  
"Wow. Yayoi you are a life saver." I said.  
"And now for the outfit!" She said opening my closet door.  
"Akane. When is your date?" Yayoi asked.  
"6. Why?" I asked.  
"We're going shopping!" Yayoi said.  
"So you just put this make up on for nothing?" I asked.  
"Yup." Yayoi replied.  
**-after shopping-**  
"Now go get dressed quickly!" Yayoi said shoving me into my bathroom.  
"Ok! Ok!" I said shutting the door.  
I put on my new outfit and stepped out.  
"Is it ok?" I asked.  
I wore a red skirt that went half way down my thighs, and a orange tank top with a little white short sleeved coat over it. I wore my white closed toe sandals to go with. My hair was still in it's usual low pony tail.  
"Beautiful!" Yayoi said.  
"Time for make up and hair!" I said.  
We went back in my room and Yayoi did the same make-up, and she took my hair out of it's pony tail.  
"Time to do some straightening!" Yayoi said.  
"Nan ya?" I asked.  
She pulled out a yellow straightening iron and smoothed out my hair with it. My hair was flat, but my bangs were the same.  
"Wait!" Yayoi said. She pulled out a hair clip with a flaming heart on it, and put it in my hair.  
"Done!" She said.  
"Wow! Yayoi! I need to repay you some how!" I said looking in the mirror.  
"No, there is no need for that." She said putting her stuff away.  
"Oh come on. I'll give you anything!" I said.  
"Well... Maybe there is one thing." Yayoi said.  
"Nan ya?" I asked.  
"You help me with a guy." Yayoi said.  
"Ok! Who?" I asked. (It's Pop! Yayoi is talking about Pop!)  
"You'll see soon." Yayoi said.  
"Ok. Shot! I gotta go!" I said.  
"Yayoi, I'll drive you home!" I said.  
We ran down stairs.  
"Matane!" I yelled.  
"Where are you going?!" I heard mom yell.  
"To drop Yayoi off then go some where with... Someone... Matane!" I yelled.  
I drove Yayoi home then drove to Brian's place.  
He was already waiting outside for me.  
"Brian!" I said getting out of the car. God, it feels weird wearing a skirt. Well, I did wear one when I was a Cure. But, then again, that one had shorts under it.  
"Maido Akane!" He said running over.  
"Ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yup!" He said.  
We went out to eat and then sadly it was over.  
"So, um matane. I guess." I said feeling a bit down.  
"Wait, Akane." He said.  
I turned around.  
"Nan ya?" I asked.  
Then the gap between us seemed to close. And then we leaned and and closed our eyes and we finally kissed!

**~Normal POV~  
-present time-**  
"I remember that." Akane said smiling looking at the pictures. She put them away, and in the closet were the aprons.  
"Here they are!" She said reaching for them.  
"Just a little bit further!" She said standing on her tippy toes stretching her arm out to reach the aprons.  
"Wha!" She said falling backwards, and the aprons went flying every where.  
"Akane! We... Are... Here..." Miyuki said seeing Akane on the floor covered in aprons.  
"Oh, maido Miyuki." Akane said.  
"What happened here?" Reika asked.  
"I fell. And then there was a shower of aprons pouring down from the top shelf." Akane said.  
"Let's clean these all up." Yayoi said. They picked up all the aprons, and got ready to make the food.  
"Ok! Reika, Yayoi, Nao, you guys cook. Miyuki... You... Go um... Clean plates." Akane said.  
Miyuki held a blue sponge in her hand standing at the sink that was filled with bubbles.  
"Well, spongey, I guess it's just you me, and Mr. Bubbles now." Miyuki said hanging her head.  
"Let's get to work everyone!" Akane said.  
"I think you're going to have to be closed for... Ever." A voice said.  
They turned around to see Ciarajoby.  
"Oh, god." Akane said.  
"Mom! We're... Here... And what the hell is she doing here?!" Kasai asked walking in with the others behind her.  
"I have no clue." Akane replied.  
Ciarajoby to out a Jakunnakodo card.  
"Go Jakunnakodo!" She shouted flinging it at a plate.  
"Jakunna!" The plate jakunnakodo said.  
"Let's go!" Starshine said.  
"Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!"  
"Pretty Cure! Star Charge!"  
(Blah blah they transform.)  
"Twinkling and sparkling light of the future! Cure Happy!"  
"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"  
"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!"  
"Courageous, high-spirited, a clean-cut match! Cure March!"  
"Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!"  
"Kagayake! Smile Pretty Cure!"  
"The bright light of the future! Cure Miracle!"  
"The warm sun that shines on the future! Cure Shining!"  
"The serene light of the future! Cure Serenity!"  
"The clear blowing wind of the future! Cure Truthful!"  
"The beautiful sweet light of the future! Cure Cutie!"  
"We gotta come up with a group name soon." Shining said.  
"Look out!" Miracle shouted.  
"Wha!" Shining said dodging the Jakunnakodo.  
The Jakunnakodo crushed the oven. And Sunny was not happy at all.  
"My oven. Nande ya nen. I just had that replaced. Now I have to get another one. I'LL GET YOU FOR DESTROYING MY OVEN YOU DONKUSAI!" Sunny shouted.  
"PRETTY CURE! SUNNNNNYYY FFFIIIIRRREEEE!" She attacked and when the plate went back to normal it was destroyed. Sunny was panting.  
"You donkusai." She said to the destroyed plate. They all de-tansformed.  
"Akane, I think you might have over reacted a bit." Miyuki said.  
"Hey, minna! We need a group name!" Starshine said.  
"Yeah, we do." Kasai agreed.  
"What should it be?" Sadakosai asked.  
"Dunno." Naki said.  
"Nee-chan, I have a idea." Lolli said. (When he is called Lolli that means he is in his fairy form.)  
"What is it Lolli-chan?" Sadakosai asked.  
"W-well, I noticed that you all have the ability to tell when someone's truly happy. You all can tell when someone is feeling down even if they say their fine." Lolli said.  
"So..." Miyuki trailed off.  
"I-I think your team name should be Truly Happy. Truly Happy! Pretty Cure!" Lolli said.  
"It's perfect!" Starshine said.  
"But we need something before it." Kasai said.  
"Like what?" Starshine asked.  
"Dunno." Kasai said.  
"Smile. Be Truly Happy Pretty Cure." Sadakosai whispered.  
"Huh?" They all asked.  
"Smile! Be Truly Happy! Pretty Cure!" Sadakosai shouted.  
"Perfect!" They all said.  
They all chose their final poses and said together,  
"SMILE! BE TRULY HAPPY! PRETTY CURE!"  
They all laughed.  
"Girls come help out!" Akane shouted.  
They all ran over to help.

**-  
Nanami: That was long. I typed this up quick though. Guess what! Ok so I'm giving you a sneak peak to the next chapter of Tanki! Pretty Cure 5! Ok, so Nozomi and Coco have twins! A girl and a boy. The girl will be Takara meaning treasure, the boy is undecided.  
And for Live Life Pretty Cure, on cure_love_and_others's instagram, you can read Hakika/Cure Smile's first song, 'Laughter' it was written by me!  
And... Ok, I have a little surprise! So Live Life won't come out till Ai-chan's identity and stuff is reviled. But, sometime this week... I don't wanna spoil it!  
Ok! So see you next time! Sayonara! I hope Akane doesn't kill me for writing this! Sayonara!**


	23. So many surprises! (Rewrite!)

**Nanami: Ok! So just has the title says, there will be a lot of surprises! And apparently, I have less time to type then I thought I would. So I'll write every single chance I get! **

**And big news! So Live Life Pretty Cure will be coming out a lot sooner than I thought! And Mana still has to explain about getting married! **

**Ai: Kyuapi! (Hai!)**

**Nanami: AW! Kon'nichiwa little Ai-chan!**

**Ai: *Giggles***

**Nanami: Mana! Makoto! If you're looking for Ai-chan, she is with me! So don't worry! I'm a very careful person!**

**Akane: You left the water running on the stove. Again.**

**Nanami: CRAP! *turns of stove* you see! I'm very careful!**

**Akane: Where is Ai?**

**Nanami: OH CRAP! Uh, sayonara! Enjoy the story! Heh-heh. *runs around looking for Ai***

**~Normal POV~**

"Hey, mom?" Starshine asked.

"Nani?" Miyuki asked.

"Can I met grandma and grandpa sometime?" Starshine asked.

"Well, um… I left the water running in the bathroom. Heh-heh." Miyuki said running towards the bathroom.

"Mom! Please! I reeeaaallllyyy wanna meet them! And don't you wanna see your parents again?" Starshine asked with the puppy dog face.

"I-uh- Fine." Miyuki said.

"Yay!" Starshine said jumping up and down.

"But, you shall not speak of Marchenland or the fact that you and your dad are wolves. Got it?" Miyuki asked.

"Hai!" Starshine replied.

"And Wolfrun!" Miyuki said facing her husband who was sneaking some food out of the fridge.

"Hai?" He asked.

"You shall remain in human form. Actually, stay here. But, no touching any food." Miyuki said.

"Hai." He said walking over to the couch.

"Now then, Starshine please get dressed." Miyuki said.

"Hai!" Starshine said.

Starshine and Miyuki both got dressed.

"Mom, shouldn't you warn grandma and grandpa that we're coming?" Starshine asked.

"We'll make it a surprise!" Miyuki said.

"Ok!" Starshine said happily.

"To the car!" Miyuki said.

"To the car!" Starshine said following her mother.

They got in the car.

"So, we're going to where you lived has a child, right?" Starshine asked.

"Hai." Miyuki replied.

Soon, they pulled into the drive way.

"We're here." Miyuki said getting out of the car.

The two walked to the door, and Miyuki rang the door bell. A few seconds later a elderly woman with pinkish dark silver hair answered the door.

"Mother, it's me. Miyuki. Your daughter." Miyuki said with a few tears starting in her eyes.

"Miyuki? Is it… is it really you?" Ikuyo asked. (Ikuyo is Miyuki's mother's name.)

"Hai, it is." Miyuki said hugging her mother.

"This is such a big surprise! I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. But here you are. All grown up." Ikuyo said whipping away a few tears.

"And who is this young lady here?" Ikuyo asked noticing Starshine.

"Oh, this is my daughter." Miyuki said.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Starshine! I've been wanting to meet you for a long time! So I'm happy I finally get to meet you!" Starshine said introducing herself.

"It's wonderful to meet you has well, my granddaughter. Come on in you two. It's a bit chill outside." Ikuyo said opening the door wider.

They all sat down in the living room.

"Miyuki, where have you been for the past, 20 years? One morning your father and I just woke up, and you were no where to be found. Where did you go? We asked your friends, but they didn't know a thing." Ikuyo asked.

"I uh, ya know just uh…" Miyuki said trailing off.

"You what?" Ikuyo asked confused.

'I guess there is no getting outta this one.' Miyuki thought.

"I-uh… promise you won't think I'm crazy?" Miyuki asked.

"Why would I think you're crazy?" Ikuyo asked.

"Because… I ran away to a magical land where fairy tales are, known as Marchenland to be with the one I love." Miyuki responded.

"Nani? Marchenland? The one you love? I don't understand." Ikuyo asked confused.

"I'll just explain from the beginning. Well, when we first moved here, I became one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure! And I was, Cure Happy. And then, you remember Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika right? Ok, well then they became Pretty Cures too, and together we were Smile Pretty Cure! And then we defeated the darkness which was out to destroy Marchenland, known has Bad End. And then when we defeated them the villains turned good, and then after a while I realized I had fallen in love with one of the villains, Wolfrun. And then I ran away to Marchenland, and we got married, and had this little wolf right here!" Miyuki said.

"This, is all so shocking. I never though all that stuff about fairy tales would be true. I… I just don't know what to say! But, I think I understand what you are saying. Will I get to meet your husband?" Ikuyo asked.

"Hai. Sometime soon maybe." Miyuki said.

"And are you still in contact with your friends?" Ikuyo asked.

"Hai!" Miyuki replied.

"And how are they?" Ikuyo asked.

"Great! In fact we are all Pretty Cures again! And now our daughters are has well!" Miyuki replied.

"Uso. Wow! It's all just one surprise after another! And what about you Starshine? I barley know anything about you." Ikuyo said.

"Let's see, I'm Cure Miracle! I stink at sports, I'm not the best at school work, I love fairy tales, I love making new friends, I'm a wolf, and I'm a only child." Starshine said.

"You sound just like Miyuki was when she was your age. Wait. A wolf?" Ikuyo asked.

"Hai! I get it from my father! He is a wolf! But, he has a human form has well!" Starshine replied.

"And, I have a HUGE surprise." Miyuki said.

"Nani?" Starshine asked.

"Another surprise?" Ikuyo asked.

"Well… in a few months or so… I will be having a baby!" Miyuki said.

"That's wonderful! Miyuki, you are just full of wonderful surprises! Boy or a girl? Have you picked out any names yet?" Ikuyo asked.

"It's a girl! And her name is Moonlight!" Miyuki replied.

"Wow! I can't wait! But, I don't even know how to be a older sister though." Starshine said.

"Well, maybe Sadakosai and Naki can help you out!" Miyuki said.

"Ok!" Starshine said.

"And Miyuki, I would like to see your friends again sometime." Ikuyo said.

"You can right now!" Miyuki said.

"You don't have to force them. And you have brought so many surprising things today." Ikuyo said.

"No, no. It's fine! I'm sure they won't mind one bit!" Miyuki said.

"Alright." Ikuyo said.

"I'll call them right now!" Miyuki said pulling out her cell.

-the phone call with Akane-

Akane: Maido Miyuki.

Miyuki: Akane! Are you free today?

Akane: Yeah. Nan ya?

Miyuki: Well, I just meet my mother again, and I was wondering if you would like to see her again?

Akane: Sure. Now?

Miyuki: Yup! At the house I used to live at when we were in middle school.

Akane: ok, see ya soon. I assume I should bring Kasai.

Miyuki: Hai!

Akane: ok! Matane.

Miyuki: sayonara!

"Akane is coming! Now to call Yayoi!" Miyuki said.

-the phone call with Yayoi-

Pop: Moshimoshi

Miyuki: Kon'nichiwa Pop! Is Yayoi there?

Pop: Hai. Yayoi! The phone is for you!

Yayoi: Kon'nichiwa.

Miyuki: Kon'nichiwa, Yayoi! Are you free now?

Yayoi:… Hai.

Miyuki: Ok! So I was wondering if you wanted to see my mother again.

Yayoi: …oh! Sure! At the house you lived in, in middle school?

Miyuki: hai! If you want you can bring Sadakosai and Yasu.

Yayoi: … ok! See you soon.

Miyuki: ok! Sayonara!

Yayoi: Sayonara.

"Ok! Yayoi is coming had well! Now I'll call Nao!" Miyuki said.

-the phone call-

Naki: Moshimoshi.

Miyuki: Kon'nichiwa. It's Miyuki. Is Nao there?

Naki: Actually, my mom is in the hospital because she is going to have the twins any day now.

Miyuki: oh! Uso?! Well, tell Nao, I shall talk to her soon!

Naki: Ok.

Miyuki: alright! Arigato! Sayonara!

Naki: Sayonara.

"Sadly, Nao can't come because she is having the twins any day now. So she is in the hospital." Miyuki said.

"Nao was your friend with the 6 little siblings, right?" Ikuyo asked.

"Hai! And Nao is having her second set of twins actually! Her oldest is Naki who is Starshine's age. And her twins are Nobuye and Naoyo. And now she is have more kids!" Miyuki replied.

"Oh! I better call Reika!" Miyuki said.

-Da phone call-

Emiko: Kon'nichiwa Miyuki.

Miyuki: How'd you- never mind. Is your mother there?

Emiko: no, she is at the hospital with Nao. Try her cell.

Miyuki: ok! Arigato! Sayonara!

Emiko: sayonara.

-da other phone call-

Reika: Kon'nichiwa Miyuki.

Miyuki: Kon'nichiwa! Reika, are you free right now?

Reika: No. Gomenasai. I have to stay here with Nao, and listen to her complain.

Miyuki: oh… well, uh, have fun with that! I guess… sayonara…?

Reika: Sayonara.

"Reika, has to stay with Nao." Miyuki said.

"So, when will they be here?" Starshine asked.

"Right about-" then the door bell rang. "Now." Miyuki finished.

Miyuki brought them all into the living room.

"Kon'nichiwa again girls. I haven't seen you all in so long." Ikuyo said giving Akane and Yayoi a quick squeeze.

"It's good to see you again." Yayoi said a bit quietly.

"It's good to see you again too, Yayoi." Ikuyo said. "And Miyuki told me everything."

"Miyuki!" Akane said.

"No, no. It's fine! I won't tell a soul. But, I have to say, I'm shocked! You girls really know how to keep such a big secret."

"Now then, who are these three?" Ikuyo asked.

"Maido. Watashi wa, Kasai Taylor! Hajidemaste!"

"K-kon'nichiwa. W-watashi wa, Sadakosai Cenetakeo. H-h-hajidemaste."

"W-w-watashi w-wa Yasu Cenetakeo. H-hajidemaste." Yasu said.

"Nice to meet you all has well." Ikuyo said with a big smile.

Then they all caught up. And Miyuki promised to introduce Ikuyo to Wolfrun. And Miyuki to the others she was pregnant. (Wolfrun knows already.)

**Nanami: Ok! I rewrote this! So I hope this is at least a little better! So I have to go of my schedule! Gomenasai! So the next chapter for this might be a little late! Cause I'm gonna type a chapter up for Heart Full, then write 3 chapters for Heart Flower, then write a chapter for Nya. Then I'm gonna write Heart Flower a All Stars! With again the help of Superanimegirl97! It will be Element Pretty Cure! It with be called, Pretty Cure All Stars Ultra 3: A Elemental Flower Blooms! **


	24. Another note and a preview!

**Nanami: Nooooote. Aggggaaaiiiiin. I have a question for chu all! Ok so, I was originally going to do Ring Master x Starshine. BUT! Then after reading over a few chapters I thought, what about Ring Master x Emiko! So… Ring Master x Starshine or Ring Master x Emiko? You choose! I can't decide! **

**Thank chu! And has a reward I'll give you a preview for the next chapter!**

Raven's Day!

* * *

"Don't kiss!" I shouted and tried and fell flat on my face.

"Nan ya?!" Kasai asked.

* * *

"Onii-tan! I can't believe you! You and Nee-chan both forgot! And you came here just to see her! I hate you!" I shouted and ran away.

* * *

"Are you ok?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes to see a pair of concerned red eyes staring at me.

"Hai-" I coughed.

"You don't look so good Raven. Here, come with me." Emiko said putting her hand out.

"I don't need help *cough* from you." I said weakly.

* * *

What's going on?! Why is Raven so mad?! Find out on the next chapter of Truly Happy Pretty Cure!


	25. Starshine or Emiko update thing!

**Nanami: ok... So for the Starshine or Emiko thing… these are the results!**

**Ring Master x Starshine: 2**

**Ring Master x Emiko: 2 **

**It's a draw so far. So you probably are all gonna say, 'It's your choice!' but I can't decide! These are my reasons which I'm pretty sure are the same as everyone elses!**

**Ring Master x Starshine: It reminds us of Miyuki and Wolfrun**

**Ring Master x Emiko: It gives off that Joker and Reika vibe**

**Anyways, I edited my website so you can also vote on my website now too. The link is on my profile. And if I don't get anymore voters this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna type up 2 possible future chapters for Truly Happy that will have a Ring Master x Starshine theme and the other one will have a Ring Masted x Emiko theme. Then! You will decide which little future chapter preview you like best, and that will be how we'll decide if I don't get anymore voters! **

**And the dead line for voting is… let's see… today's the 20th sooo… how about at midnight tomorrow! Yush I stay up that late. I'm either on Instagram or typing.**

**So anyways, please vote! And the next chapter for truly happy should be out tomorrow!**

**thank you soooo mush!**


	26. Raven's Day!

**Nanami: So thank you for the wait on the contest! You will find out the results in this chapter. **

**Raven: Kon'nichiwa! Today Nanami is giving me my very own chapter! Why? Cause I said so, and it's my Birthday! So bring me presents puny humans!**

**Nanami: *tied to a chair with duct tape over mouth* mhmmh! Mhmhm!**

**Raven: Shut your freaking mouth! Now then, I will be writing the chapter! **

**~My POV~**

**"Happy Birthday Raven!" My Onii-tan and Nee-chan said when I entered the living room.**

**"Oh my!" I said surprised. **

**"And you can have anything you want today!" My Onii-tan said. **

**"Hontoni? Well then, I would like.**

**1. For you Onii-tan to forget about that damn Cure. Kasai.**

**2. To kill the Cures!**

**3. Give Kasai the worst death!" I said happily. **

**Nanami: *breaks free* Raven! **

**- To the actual story!-**

**~Raven's POV~ **

I woke up to the sound of annoyed groans in the kitchen. I entered to find out the pissed groans belonged to Nee-chan. She was rummaging through the food.

"There is nothing to eat." Nee-chan complained.

But, a idea came to mind.

"Why don't I make us some of the unborn so we can devour them." I said. Nee-chan stared at me blinking not understanding what I meant.

"Eggs. I'll make us some eggs." I said.

"Ok…" Nee-chan said.

I started on my master piece. I got the eggs, sledge hammer, bowl, and whisk.

I smashed the eggs with the sledge hammer in the bowl. I stirred them up with a whisk.

"I know! I'll at some special ingredient!" I said happily. I ran into Nee-chan's room and grabbed a pretty looking liquid that was in a pretty beaker. I poured the liquid into the bowl and stirred it up. I pulled out a frying pan and turned on stove. I poured the eggs onto the pan. Then I watched my master piece come to life!

"Nee-chan! Eat up!" I said putting the plate on the table. Her face tured a bit greenish, and she covered her mouth.

"Uh… I-I'm good…" she said getting up and leaving. I let out a sad sigh and threw my eggs away.

Then I saw Onii-tan about to leave.

"Onii-tan!" I said standing in front of the door.

"Kon'nichiwa Raven." He said trying to get by me.

"Why don't you stay and we can play a while." I said.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go." He said.

"Where? Can I come?" I asked standing in front of him again.

"No where. And no." He said leaving.

"I'm gonna find out where you're going Onii-tan!" I said confidently.

"Let's see, since he's going to Earth, I need a disguise!" I said snapping my fingers. Then my wings disappeared and so did my tail feathers. My hair turned from platinum blonde to dirty blonde, and my eyes lost their evil glow. My cute gothic lolita outfit turned into a knee high black flowing skirt, and I was wearing a long sleeved black shirt. My black knee high socks were now mid shin, and I wore the same black high heel shoes.

"Ok! Now I'm ready to go!" I said poofing to Earth.

I appeared on the side walk. Then I saw Onii-tan coming and I hid in the bushes. I made binoculars appear in my hand and I watched him. Then everything turned green- and oh my god! A face appeared. The face had greenish yellow eyes and green hair. I removed my binoculars to see Naki. One of the Cures.

"Raven, why are you stalking your brother?" She asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Who else would do this?" She asked. True.

"Get down! He'll see us!" I said pulling her behind the bush.

"Why are you stalking him?" She asked.

"Cause I think he's hiding something." I replied.

"Let's move." I said.

We followed him all the way to a volleyball court.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked myself.

"Wait a sec. Nani?! She's why!" I said pissed off.

"Who?" Naki asked. I handed her the binoculars.

"Kasai and Sadakosai practicing volleyball. So?" She asked.

"He's here just for her! Ugh!" I said. Naki seemed confused. I watched Onii-tan side on the side and wait till Kasai or Sadakosai noticed him.

Then when Kasai jumped to hit the ball she must have saw him cause she looked the other way. Then she landed on the ground wrong. Then Onii-tan walked over. He held out his hand. Kasai looked up to see him and quickly stood up. She was blushing like crazy. Then she started yelling at him. Then I watched their mouths move and tried to lip read read. Sadakosai just stood there watching.

Then after a little bit Onii-tan stepped closer to her. And they stopped talking. No way in hell I'm gonna let that happen! I bursted out from the bush.

"Don't kiss!" I shouted and tried and fell flat on my face.

"Nan ya?!" Kasai asked.

"Raven, have you been following me?!" Onii-tan asked.

"Naki was too!" I shouted.

"Naki?!" Kasai asked.

"And why would we kiss?!" Onii-tan asked.

"I saw you step closer to her and then you guys stopped talking and it looked like you were gonna kiss!" I replied.

"First of all, I would never kiss him! I hate him!" Kasai said blushing. Then Onii-tan smirked.

"I saw that smirk! That was your 'suuure' smirk!" Kasai said pointing at him.

"Come on! I know you would and I know you don't hate me." Onii-tan said.

"Yeah right! Like I would ever kiss you! And I don't like you!" Kasai said.

"Naki, Sadakosai, let's go." Kasai said and the three left.

"Onii-tan! I can't believe you! You and Nee-chan both forgot! And you came here just to see her! I hate you!" I shouted and ran away.

"Raven!" He shouted.

I ran and ran. Then I was lost. I sat down next to a bush and cried burying my head in my knees. Then the clouds came in and it began to pour.

"Great." I said looking up. Then I sneezed.

"And now I'm getting sick." I said.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes to see a pair of concerned red eyes staring at me.

"Hai-" I coughed.

"You don't look so good Raven. Here, come with me." Emiko said putting her hand out.

"I don't need help *cough* from you." I said weakly.

"You turn my offer down after I come to help you out of the goodness of my heart?" She asked harshly.

"Fi*sneeze*ne." I said slowly standing up.

"Please let Raven stay here till she gets better." Emiko asked her mother.

"Well," Reika said.

"Please." Emiko asked again.

"Alright." Reika said giving in.

"Arigato." I said bowing.

Emiko gave me some dry clothes and she got me extra blankets and some herbal tea.

"So why were you outside in the rain today?" She asked.

"I got mad at my Onii-tan and ran off." I replied.

"Did something happen?" She asked getting worried.

"Nee-chan and Onii-tan both forgot about my birthday." I said.

"Nani? That's terrible." Emiko said.

"It is." I said clenching the blankets crying.

"Why don't we go to sleep and we can sort this out in the moring." Emiko said.

"Ok." I said whipping my tears and going under the warm blankets. A thought came to mind that made a pain in my heart start. I clenched my fists and teeth trying to ignore the pain in my heart that felt like a blade. I tried to make it go away. What is this pain? It's warm… but it hurts. Why? Why? This pain is growing more and more has I think of the idea. Maybe it's a new power that I have gained because I have aged? Maybe I'm just not used to it? I'll try to sleep.

**~Kasai's POV~**

**-Earlier when Akuma showed up at Kasai's volleyball game-**

I jumped to hit the ball then noticed a figure standing at the side. I fell instead of landing on my feet.

"Itie." I said sitting on the ground. I saw a hand held out to me. I looked up to see it belonged to Akuma.

"Wha!" I said quickly standing up.

"How the hell did you find us?! You don't even know our human identities!" I yelled. Wait, have they been stalking us or something?!

"I know some of yours… of course I know yours. You're Kasai. She's Sadakosai." Akuma said. I blushed a bit.

"And what's my last name? Hmmm?" I asked.

"Taylor." He replied.

"You are such a damn stalker!" I shouted I admit, I was blushing.

"How do you know I stalk you. Maybe Raven does." He said.

"I pretty sure you would!" I shouted.

"Oh really?" He asked stepping closer and leaning towards me a bit. Then it became silent.

"Don't kiss!" I heard someone shout.

**~Raven's POV~**

**-Present time-**

"Raven?" I heard Emiko ask.

"Huh?" I asked turning around.

"What are you going to do?" Emiko asked.

"Sa. I don't know what to do." I replied sadly.

"You should make up with Akuma and Ciarajoby. They're your family." Emiko said.

"Arigato. That's what I'll do! But… can chu come with me? Pwease?" I asked.

"Of course I'll come with you." Emiko said. She held out her hand and I took it. Then we appeared at my home in a flurry of cards.

"Raven?!" I heard Nee-chan shouted running over.

"Nee-chan!" I shouted hugging her. "I'm so sorry I ran away." I said.

"It's fine as long as you're safe." Nee-chan said.

**~Emiko's POV~**

I'm glad Raven made up with her sister.

Suddenly I felt a arm slid around my waist. And just when I was about to yell, a hand covered my mouth.

"It seems you brought something home with you Raven." A familiar voice said. I looked to see the voice belonged to Ring Master. I struggled to get free. His arm tightened even more as I tried to get free.

"Let her go!" Raven shouted.

"Not a chance." Ring Master said. Then we teleported to a dark room. A single light turned on. I was locked in a cage.

"Let me go!" I shouted has I gripped the bars of the cage.

"Not a single chance." Ring Master said.

"Why did you take me?!" I asked.

"Why? I'm using you has bait. Your little friends and such, will realize you haven't come home, then we will capture your little cure friends we they come to rescue you." Ring Master replied. "That is if they even come." Ring Master said evilly.

"They will! I know they will!" I shouted. They defiantly will. I know they will.

**Nanami: You likey? And has you can see the winner was Emiko x Ring Master. I got a voter on Instagram that said, 'EMIKO X RING MASTER!' **

**Anyways I hope you liked it! And also…**

**I CAN'T CALM DOWN ABOUT IRA AND RIKKA!**

**I love the pairing Ira and Rikka! So in Live Life Ira and Rikka will end up together! **


	27. Emiko is saved and the twins are born!

**Nanami: I know this is very late but I couldn't help myself! I watched the first season of Spice and Wolf in a day (*_*). And uh… I was writing a bit of Liv Life cause I couldn't help myself. And big news! There will be no Umi Monogatari 2. Instead there will be… more next generation Cures! Woah! Yeah!  
Akane: I think you're the only one excited about that.  
Miyuki: WHOOP WHOOP! *nudges Yayoi*  
Yayoi: W-Whoop W-Whoop!  
Akane: I stand corrected. So what will you be doing anyways?  
Nanami: Well, my amazing little red head-  
Meiko: Hey! I though I was your amazing little red head!  
Nanami: Fine. Akane will be my amazing little… uh… fire head.  
Meiko: ok!  
Akane: Hey!  
Nanami: Anyways, my amazing little fire head, I will be doing Splash Star very soon because I'm almost done watching the series! Then I'll see what it's like in Middle School and then I might do Fresh if possible.  
Nao: What about Futari Wa?  
Nanami: Well, my amazing little… uh… person, you can go read wooZy Jack's, Pretty Cure: Next Generation it's a very good fanfiction! So please read that for the Futari Wa next generation! You'll love it! I do!  
Reika: And what is the name for the Splash Star next generation?  
Nanami: well, my amazingly amazing seishin, I do not know yet! I will tell you when I do. Now then to da story! But wait! I wanna give you a little preview for a future chapter for the wait! Guess what amazing person gave me this idea? Wolfrun! Whoop! Whoop! When I posted my Ira and Rikka fanfic on Instagram he was like:  
Wow that kid turned good early but Wolfrun didn't -_-  
So this chapter was born!  
37 - More Secrets!  
The others think Reika and Miyuki were both lying when they told them how they fell in love with the villains. What if they find out they were right?! Reika and Miyuki actually fell in love with the villains years before they said they did!**

**Ok! So onto the story!**

**~Normal POV~ **  
Emiko sat in the cage waiting for her friends to arrive.  
"Please. Come soon." Emiko said to herself quietly.  
"You look sad little one." Ring Master said taunting Emiko. She ignored him and glared at him.  
"I see you've tried to break the bars with your powers. It won't work. The only thing that can get you out is this key." Ring Master said pulling a key put of his pocket then putting it back. "But, might has well have some fun before your little friends come." Ring Master said adding a evil smile. Emiko's eyes widen scared at what his meaning of 'fun' was. He snapped his fingers and the light went out. Then when the light came back on she was strapped down to a table. (No! It's not what you think!)  
"Time for… the saw in half trick." Ring Master said. Emiko squinted in fear.  
"Stop right there Ring Master!" A voice shouted.  
"Raven. Go away." Ring Master said.  
"No! And do you realize how bad this looks?" Raven asked holding back a laugh. Emiko blushed and she gasped realizing this.  
"I was just gonna cut her in half!" Ring Master shouted at the small 14 year old.  
"Suuuuuuure you were." Raven said with a giggle.  
"Will you just help me already!" Emiko shouted.  
"Alright! Alright!" Raven said. Then she got serious. Her eyes flashed a evil glow and she flapped her wings threateningly.  
"Step away." Raven growled.  
"Not a chance." Ring Master said getting serious has well. Raven evilly smirked and then charged making two swords appear in her hand. Then right before she hit Ring Master, he grabbed the blades and threw them out of the way.  
"Raven. Get out of here. I mean it. Do you want to get hurt again?" Ring Master asked cruelly. Raven's eyes widened in horror as painful memories filled her thoughts. She tightly closed her eyes and put her arms down in defeat. Ring Master smiled evilly.  
"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY SO EASILY YOU DAMN ROKUDENASHI!" Beauty shouted has she burst through the window causing glass to fly every where. (Reika apologizes for her use of language.) She landed on the ground and aimed her ice arrow at Ring Master.  
"Release her now." Beauty growled. Ring Master didn't dare mess with her.  
"Has you wish." He said with a evil smile. He snapped his fingers once again and Emiko was freed.  
"However, how are you going to release yourself?" He asked and Beauty realized she was in a cage.  
"What- when-" Beauty said not remembering getting into a cage.  
"Simple. When you jumped in here, you jumped straight into a cage." Ring Master said. Then he turned to leave.  
"Enjoy your little stay." Ring Master said and then left with the snap of his fingers. Then Raven came out.  
"Raven!" Emiko exclaimed. She pulled out a key and unlocked the cage. Emiko and Beauty stepped out.  
"But, why?" Emiko asked.  
"I owe you." Raven said. Emiko hugged her.  
"Thank you." Emiko whispered before letting go. "See you later!" Emiko shouted before her and Beauty left. Then the door opened Raven froze.  
"Raven. I saw what you did. You are going to have to pay." Ring Master said. Tears began to fill Raven's eyes has she thought about the punishment she would be getting. "Now. Come with me to Dark Wood-sama. For your punishment." Ring Master said. Raven obeyed and followed him to her terrible punishment. (I did not plan the chapter to go this way. MY FINGERS DID IT! I'M INNOCENT!)

**-At Earth-**  
"REIKA!" Miyuki shouted running towards her.  
"Nani?" Reika asked.  
"NAO!" Miyuki shouted. Reika immediately knew what she meant and Reika and Emiko followed Miyuki to the hospital to find the others already there.  
"Oh good! You guys made it." Akane said relived.  
Then Naki noticed Naoyo and Nobuye facing away from her.  
"What are you two hiding?" Naki asked.  
"Nothing." Nobuye said facing her sister.  
"Well, that chocolate on your face tells me otherwise." Naki said.  
"But… chocolate. I thought you were my friend! How could you tell Nee-chan!" Nobuye said has she gripped her chocolate bar.  
"Uh… I don't think you quite get what I mean." Naki said looking at her sister who was yelling at the chocolate bar has she ate it. Then a nurse came out.  
"Um, can we go in now?" Miyuki asked standing up.  
"Hai." The nurse replied. Then everyone else stood up and walked inside.  
"Hi mom." Naki said standing next to her mom.  
"Hi mommy!" Nobuye exclaimed has she whipped the chocolate of her face.  
"Hi." Nao said quietly and calmly. In her arms she held the twins. The girl, Naozumi had brown hair and green yellow eyes. The boy, Naoko had dark green hair and bright green eyes.  
"Aw. They're so cute. Hopefully they won't end up like these two." Naki said these two meaning Naoyo and Nobuye.  
Nao let out a small laugh and said, "Hopefully."

**-  
Nanami: Ok I'm done! I'll get it out quicker next time! I've just been lazy. But this is what I'm doing. I'm taking a break from Truly Happy and Tanki to get Nya, Heart Full, and Heart Flower going. So this is what will happen:  
Heart Full  
Heart Flower  
Nya  
Heart Full  
Heart Flower  
Nya  
Next generation Splash Star  
Tanki  
Truly Happy  
Heart Full  
Heart Flower  
Ok, so that good? Ok! So I better get type'n Heart Full! But, since this was short… I'll give you another preview!**

**28 - The Runtarou's 'Relaxing' Vacation!  
Starshine and her family get some family time!**

**And you wanted to learn more about Moonlight? Right? Here you go!**

**Name: Moonlight Runtarou  
Age: Baby  
Eye Color: Purple  
Hair Color: light Purple  
Notes: She is a lot like her father in appearance. Most of the time, when she is older, she has her wolf ears and tail out. When she is older she isn't has powerful has Starshine. And she has ESP powers when she is a baby, but that fades away has she gets older. She seems to love her sister a lot. But... When it comes to food... They aren't the best at getting along.**

**So you like? Ok. So I gotta go. See ya!**


	28. The Runtarou's 'Relaxing' Vacation!

**Nanami: ok! So thank you all sooooooo much for the 10 followers and favorites! Therefore, I'm giving you these two extra long chapters! So to the story!  
And thank again superanimegirl97 for helping me out with this chapter and the next one!**

~Normal POV~  
"YEAH! VACATION! WHOOP WHOOP!" Starshine shouted has she ran through the house throwing her arms up in the air.  
"STARSHINE! Calm down and pack!" Miyuki shouted. Starshine stopped at her mother's doorway.  
"Gomen." She said and continued down the hall to her room. She pulled her pink suitcase out, and shoved her clothes in it.  
"Done!" Starshine shouted.  
"Are they folded?" Miyuki asked from down the hall. Starshine froze up.  
"Uh… y-yeah. T-they're folded." Starshine said has she folded her stuff as quickly as possible. Then before she zipped it up, she remember something. She opened up her closet and pulled out a box from up top and opened it up to revile a secret stash of chocolate. She hid the box under her clothes and hoped her mom wouldn't find it. She zipped up her suitcase and pulled out the handle and rolled down the hall way and threw it down the stairs.  
"Starshine! How many time have we told you not to throw stuff down the stairs?" Wolfrun said.  
"Uh…" Starshine said and began to count on her fingers. "More than 10." She replied. Wolfrun face palmed himself has Starshine picked up her suitcase and rolled it outside. She opened up the trunk of the car and stuffed it in along with her parents stuff. She went back inside and just stood in the kitchen watching her mother prepare the already burnt dinner.  
"Starshine, why don't you go sit down at the table and wait for dinner." Miyuki said hoping her daughter who was as hopeless as herself would get out of her way.  
"But… that food is dead. Burnt. You killed it's deliciousness." Starshine said pointing at the black bowl of what Starshine thought was pasta.  
"Oh really? Do you think you could do a better job?" Miyuki asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Yes. In fact I think I can." Starshine said picking up a big wooden spoon. "And I will! Watch in amazement!" Starshine said.

-10 smoke filled minutes later-  
"Starshine, what's talking so long?" Miyuki asked entering the kitchen. Starshine stood in front of her burnt food so her mother wouldn't see her fail.  
"Uh… I'm making it extra delicious…?" Starshine said.  
"Mhuhm. And what's that black pile of crap behind you?" Miyuki asked pointing at the plate of some black object.  
"Uh… dinner…?" Starshine said with a fake smile.  
"Let's just order out before we blow up the house." Miyuki said.  
"Ok. Pizza?" Starshine asked.  
"Sure." Miyuki said before grabbing the phone.  
"YEAH! PIZZZZAAAA!" Starshine shouted.  
"You know YOU have to clean that all up if you want pizza, right?" Miyuki asked. Starshine turned around and looked at the huge mess.  
"Yes." Starshine said looking down.

-after they eat and stuff-  
"Mom! I'm going to bed! Oyasumi!" Starshine shouted before shutting her bedroom door. She laid down in her bed.  
"I can't wait for tomorrow! This will be my first time at a hot springs!" Starshine whispered to herself. She shut her eyes. Then opened them.  
"I can't sleeeep." She complained rolling over. She grunted and rolled over again. Then she grunted again and curled up in a ball. She grunted even louder and lied on her stomach. She grunted even louder and rolled over but ended up almost rolling off the bed.  
"Wha!" She said trying not to shout has she almost fell of the bed. She pulled herself back up and laid down.  
"Starshine, why are you up~kuru?" Candy asked waking up to the grunting.  
"I can't sleep." Starshine complained.  
"How about I read you a story~kuru?" Candy asked showing a book to Starshine.  
"Ok!" Starshine said her face lighting up.  
"Once upon a time, there was a girl named, Miyuki~kuru-"  
"Ok, I've heard that story waaaaaay to many times!" Starshine said interrupting Candy.  
"Ok. How about this~kuru." Candy said pulling out another book.  
"Once upon a time, there was a wolf-"  
"I've heard that one too." Starshine said getting a bit annoyed. Candy pulled out another book.  
"Once upon a time, there was a brave warrior-"  
"A brave warrior named Pop. Heard that one too." Starshine said.  
"That was my last book~kuru." Candy said.  
"Ok. I'll just go to bed." Starshine said rolling over and closing her eyes. She immanently fell asleep.

-In the morning-  
"Starshine wake up! We gotta get going soon!" Miyuki shouted.  
"Ok!" Starshine shouted has she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.  
"What's for breakfast?" Starshine asked sitting down at the table, and Candy came running after her.  
"Cereal, and eat it quick. We're leaving for the hot springs soon." Miyuki said putting a bowl of cereal in front of Starshine and a smaller bowl in front of Candy.  
Candy was eating like a normal person, er, fairy, and Starshine… well… she was eating like a rabid wolf who hasn't eaten in years.

**~QUICK CHAT!~  
Nanami: GUESS WHAT?!  
Nao: Nani?  
Nanami: I'm part of a Pretty Cure community on Instagram! And guess which Cure group?  
Nao: Our Cure group.  
Nanam: Hai! And guess who I'm rping?  
Nao: Uh… Miyuki?  
Nanami: NO! YOU! I'm cure_marchh!  
Nao: I don't know if I should feel honored or offended.  
Nanami: Feel both!  
Nao: um… ok.  
Nanami: AND! I'm also rp cure_echo! Yay! OMG! I JUSTGOTTHEBESTIDEAEVER!  
Nao: What is it?  
Nanami: THE RETURN OF CURE ECHO! YUSH!  
Nao: That's actually not that bad. Will she stay in the story throughout the rest?  
Nanami: I dunno.  
Miyuki: And that means you would have 7 cures in the story.  
You people: 7? Don't u mean 6?  
Miyuki: No because there is another cure coming in chapter 50 and it's-  
Akane: *covers Miyuki's mouth and drags her away* Continue.  
Nanami: Thank you Miyuki for spoiling a bit of it. Anyways, so I dunno if she'll stay. Probably not. Just for a few chapters maybe.  
NO ONE REALIZES THIS, but when Aiyumi de-transforms, she leaves her Cure Decor on the top of the fricken building. Am I the only one who noticed? Seriously? I'm the only one? Ok, well that's what happens. Anyways, for cure_marchh and cure_echo to be created, I had to change two accounts. Cure_truthful_and_cure_cutie and cure_rosebud_and_others. So back to le story!**

**~back to le story!~**  
Then Starshine put her bowl in the sink and whipped her mouth off.  
"Done!" She exclaimed happily.  
"I'm done too~kuru!" Candy exclaimed handing her small bowl to Miyuki.  
"Ok, then! I guess we can get going now!" Miyuki said happily.  
"Yay!" Starshine exclaimed and grabbed Candy and ran to the car and got in and sat down.  
"She sure is eager." Wolfrun said.  
"She sure is." Miyuki said before getting in the car. Then soon they were off! Starshine watched out the window with Candy, and they pointed out things along the way.

-a bit later-  
"Is that it?!" Starshine asked wagging her tail and pointing out the window.  
"Yup." Miyuki replied. They pulled in and parked.

-later after they get settled in and stuff-  
"Starshine, do you wanna go in the hot springs with me?" Miyuki asked.  
"Hmmmm." Starshine said has she thought.  
'Let's see if I do that, then she might get annoying. But if I say no that will make her sad. I'll have to take Candy with me either way so, might has well say yes.' Starshine thought.  
"Sure." Starshine replied.  
"Yay!" Miyuki said happily. So the two went in the hot springs, with Candy of course.

Then after a while of soaking, the three got out and got dressed. They all meet up with Wolfrun and ate dinner.  
"Starshine, do you wanna pick first?" Miyuki asked seeing Starshine drool over the food laid out on the table.  
"No no! You can pick first!" Starshine said whipping the drool off her face with the back of her hand.  
"Ok." Miyuki said. She struggled to chose what she should have.  
"Um… I guess I'll have some of this." Miyuki said picking up of a few pieces of fish with her chop sticks.  
"Everything looks so good~kuru." Candy said drooling has she tried to pick.  
"I know. It's impossible to pick." Starshine said.

Eventually they all picked what they wanted and then it began to get dark.  
"I guess we should get to sleep." Miyuki said looking outside.  
"I JUST REMEMBERED." Starshine said loudly has she froze in shock.  
"Nani?" Miyuki asked.  
"Well, we have a class trip this week to the mountains. And the permission slips and money are due Monday the latest." Starshine replied. Wolfrun and Miyuki froze and they boiled up with anger.  
"YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING US?!" Miyuki asked with fire blazing in her eyes.  
"Gomenasai." Starshine said sadly.  
Miyuki let out a sigh and said, "It's ok. Now let's get to sleep."  
"Ok." Starshine said. They all got in their beds (i forget what the kindove sleeping bag like beds they have in Japan are called.)  
"Mom, dad, I love you." Starshine said smiling.  
"I love you too." They both said back before drifting off to sleep.

In the morning they got ready to go.  
"I wish we could stay another night." Starshine complained.  
"Yes, but that costs money. And don't you want to go on your class trip?" Miyuki asked raising a eyebrow.  
"Hai." Starshine replied. So they piled their stuff into the car and went on their way home.  
"Mom, we can come back here sometime again right?" Starshine asked looking out the window.  
"Yes, we can." Miyuki replied.  
"And mom." Starshine said.  
"What is it?" Miyuki asked.  
"Can I stick my head out the window?" Starshine asked, her wolf ears and tail popping out.  
Miyuki took a quick glance around them, to see there weren't any cars in sight. She rolled down Starshine's window.  
"Go ahead." She said and Starshine stuck her head out the window.  
"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Starshine shouted over the air pressure.  
Then when they got home and Starshine took her head out of the window, hair hair was a huge mess.  
"Starshine, honey, you might wanna go brush your hair." Miyuki said. Starshine looked at her reflection on the car and jumped back.  
"Oh my glass slipper! I look terrible!" She said.  
"Well, grab your suitcase and go unpack." Miyuki said handing Starshine her suitcase.  
"Ok!" Starshine exclaimed. "Let's go Candy!" She said and her and Candy went inside and unpacked.  
"I can't wait to tell Pop about the hot springs~kuru!" Candy exclaimed.  
"I know! I can't wait to tell them all!" Starshine said. (Wow. I thought it was pretty long. I guess I better type more.) then Starshine snapped her fingers meaning she got a idea. "Why don't we go see them when we are done unpacking!" She exclaimed.  
"That's a great idea~kuru!" Candy exclaimed.  
"So let's get this done quickly!" Starshine said. The two rushed and were finished in about 5 minutes.  
"Yay! Now let's go see the others!" Starshine exclaimed standing up. Her and Candy ran down the hall, down the stairs, past the kitchen, and to the door.  
"Mom! We're gonna go see the others! We'll be back before dinner!" Starshine shouted.  
"Ok!" Miyuki shouted back and with that, Starshine picked up candy and they ran to meet up with the others, who she assumed were in the park.  
"Min'na!" Starshine shouted running towards them.  
"Starshine! Candy!" They exclaimed.  
"So how was the hot springs?" Emiko asked.  
"Great!" Starshine and Candy replied.  
"I wish you guys were there! I know! Next time we should all go together!" Starshine exclaimed.  
"That would be great!" Kasai said. Then suddenly the sky turned dark.  
"I guess they decided to show up!" Naki said. They all pulled out their Star Pacts and got ready.  
Then Raven appeared. However, she had bruised wrists, and she had a red ring of bruises around her neck. She had a band aid on her cheek with a bit of blood seeping out from it. And she had red marks on her back.  
"Gomenasai." She said under her breath. Then a Jakunnakodo appeared.  
"Let's go." Starshine said.  
"Pretty Cure! Star Charge!"  
They transformed.  
"The bright light of the future! Cure Miracle!"  
"The warm sun that shines on the future! Cure Shining!"  
"The serene light of the future! Cure Serenity!"  
"The clear blowing wind of the future! Cure Truthful!"  
"The sweet beautiful light of the future! Cure Cutie!"  
"Smile! Be Truly Happy! Pretty Cure!"  
They kicked and punched it a few times.  
"Cutie Hurricane!"  
"Courage Shoot!"  
"Serene Lightning!"  
"Shining Fire!"  
"Miracle Light!"  
Then the Jakunnakodo was defeated.  
"Raven, what happened to you?" Cutie asked softly. Raven clenched her fists.  
"Nothing. I'm not suppose to be talking about it with you damn Cures." Raven replied before disappearing.  
"Raven." Cutie said under her breath concerned.  
**-  
Nanami: Sooo… I'm in a car by the time I'm typing this. I've been in the car for 4-5 hours. And I'm gonna be in it for another… 6-5 hours or so. So… yup. And by the time I post this I'll be at my Aunt's. So chapters will come out slow again. Sadly. In other words… hi. I dunno.  
Kasai: Just go type the next chapter already.  
Nanami: Shut it! Or do you want a picture of you and Akuma kissing for the cover?!  
Kasai: ok! Ok! Ok!  
Nanami: But seriously min'na, should I add a pic of Kasai and Akuma on the cover? I will when I post chapter 40! That's when they realize their looooovvvve!  
Kasai: shut up.  
Nanami: fine. Also Moonlight will be born in chapter 35! And now I'll be at my Aunt's in a hour in a half!**


	29. A Fun Class Trip!

**Nanami: Ok let's get to the story!**

**~Normal POV~**

"Yay! Class trip!" Starshine cheered happily.

"Yeah, and the mountains are always fun." Naki said.

"But the only bad part is that we are stuck on this bus for the next hour." Kasai complain slouching down in her seat.

"Yeah, but we can talk, and find some games to play!" Starshine said to lighten up her mood.

"Yeah. I guess that's ok." Kasai said sitting back up.

"Sooo, what are we gonna talk a-" Naki got cut off by the bus hitting a bump in the rode and sending everyone flying. Kasai held on tightly to her seat, Starshine just put her arms in the air like it was a roller coaster, Sadakosai just tried to stay in her seat, Emiko just stayed still, slightly bouncing up, and well… Naki ended up not holding onto her seat in time and sorta fell on Yasu causing her to turn a bright red, and him to turn a pink. She quickly sat back up and pretended like it didn't just happen.

"I think we should talk about how Naki likes Yasu." Kasai whispered jokingly to Starshine and Emiko.

"Huh?" Starshine asked confused.

"I don't she would be interested in him. She likes guys who are more, well, out there." Emiko said.

"Oooh. So that's the kinda guys she likes." Kasai said.

"That's the kinda guys who likes?" Naki asked over hearing their conversation.

"N-no o-one!" Kasai said.

"Mmmmhhhhhmmm." Naki said. Sadakosai, Starshine, and Yasu just sat there blinking blankly and confused.

"So what should we do now?" Starshine asked.

"I dunno." Naki replied. They all thought long and hard.

Then Starshine snapped her fingers and said, "I got it! Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Woah woah! I don't wanna die so early in the day!" Kasai said.

"Ok ok. But we can later, right?" Starshine asked.

"Sure." Kasai replied.

"Yay!" Starshine exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"So-" then Naki got cut off my the teacher.

"Min'na! We're here! Please come out in a orderly fashion and take your bags which are next to the bus!" The teacher shouted. Everyone bolted out of their seats and got off the bus and grabbed their bags.

"Min'na! We'll be dropping our stuff off at the rooms and then heading off!" The teacher shouted over the students loud voices. They all dropped their bags off at their rooms and then split up into groups and got to look around the town.

"We have to go get a fortune!" Starshine said running over to the shrine thing. They each got one and read theirs out loud.

"Great luck." Sadakosai whispered.

"Ne, what's this suppose to mean? Uncertain good luck?" Kasai asked.

"I got good luck." Naki said.

"I got great luck." Emiko said showing them her fortune.

"What about yours Star?" Kasai asked. Starshine unfolded it.

"Uncertain luck." Starshine said.

"Ok. So let's continue on." Naki said and they walked on.

"Let's go in the gift shop!" Sadakosai exclaimed they followed her inside.

"Kawaii!" Sadakosai said showing them a cute stuffed animal.

"Kawaii!" Starshine said picking up a different stuffed animal.

"Aren't they cute?" Emiko asked Naki and Kasai.

"Naki?" Emiko asked. Naki was hugging a panda stuffed animal.

"What the…" Kasai trailed off.

"I have to get this! It's sooooo kawaii!" Naki gushed hugging it even tighter.

"Uh… yeah." Starshine said.

"Kasai, are you getting anything?" Sadakosai asked.

"I'm not really into this girly stu-" Kasai cut herself off when she spotted a stuffed Lion. Then she just stared at it and her face began to light up and stars and hearts appeared in her eyes.

"K-Kawaii!" Kasai shouted hugging it her whole personality completely different. Even her voice was a little different.

"So uh… I guess Kasai is even a little girly sometimes." Starshine said. Naki ended up buying the panda and Kasai bought the Lion. They hid them in their bags so people wouldn't think they're girly.

"Ne! Ne! Let's go get some crepes from the vender over there!" Statshine said. They all followed her over.

"I'll have a Strawberry!"

"Chocolate."

"Banana cream please."

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry please." They all said their orders and got their crepes. (Now I want crepes!)

"This is soooo good!" Starshine said eating in one bite.

"Yeah, it's really good." Kasai said bitting into it.

"Ne, what time is it?" Naki asked.

"It's 5 o'clock PM." Emiko replied.

"We better get going!" Kasai said and they ran back to the rooms.

"Min'na! Please get to your rooms with your groups and go to sleep! We will be meeting up a 7 in the morning!" The teacher said after everyone had finished eating their dinner.

The girls went to their room and changed into their gym clothes.

"So… now can we play truth or dare?" Starshine asked has they changed.

"I got a better idea." Kasai said holding up a pillow. "DIE! DIE!" She shouted smacking Starshine has hard has she could with a pillow.

"NOOOO! MERCY! PLEASE!" Starshine shouted. Then after a few minutes… Starshine was beaten.

"Ok. Who's next?" Kasai asked.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Naki shouted and Naki and Kasai began to attack each other with pillows.

"Min'nasan, why don't we finish getting dressed?" Sadakosai said and got smacked in the face with a pillow.

"That's it. YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE THE WRATH OF A BRAVE WARRIOR!" Sadakosai said attacking them.

Starshine laid on the floor practically dead, and Emiko just continued to get dressed.

"Min'na, why don't you stop beating each other to death in your under clothes, and finish getting dressed." Emiko said when she finished changing.

"Yeah." Starshine said now completely dressed.

"Ok." Sadakosai, Naki, and Kasai said putting down the pillows. They finished getting dressed and settled down.

"So can we please play truth or dare?" Starshine asked putting on her puppy face.

"Fine." Kasai said.

"Yay!" Starshine said throwing her arms up in the air.

"But! Can I go first?" Kasai asked.

"Sure!" Starshine replied.

"Ok. Now then," Kasai said putting a evil smile on, "Naki, truth or dare?"

"Uh… Truth." Naki said.

"Do you like Yasu?" Kasai asked leaning in.

"Uh… n-no. Why would I?" Naki asked blushing a bit.

"I know you wouldn't. You like guys who are more out there." Emiko said.

"Yeah. Wait what?! Where'd you hear that from?!" Naki asked.

"Uh… you." Emiko replied.

"Oh." Naki said. "Ok then… Sadakosai, truth or dare?" Naki asked.

"Uh… truth." Sadakosai replied.

"Hmmm… who's your crush?" Naki asked.

"M-m-my c-c-crush?!" Sadakosai asked turning bright red.

"Who is it?!" Everyone asked leaning in.

"I don't have one." Sadakosai said her bright red blush disappearing in a instant.

"Nan ya?! But you just blushed!" Kasa pointed out.

"I'm embarrassed that I don't have one." Sadakosai said quietly.

"Oh!" They all said.

"So… Kasai, truth or dare?" Sadakosai asked.

"Hmmm… I'm taking a risk! Truth!" Kasai said.

"Who's your crush?" Sadakosai asked. Then, right then, Kasai remembered Akuma. She blushed a deep crimson red.

"Kasai? Who is it? Your blushing!" Naki asked leaning in next to her. Kasai put her hands on the side of her face and she squinted and shouted,

"I-I-It's n-n-no o-one! I-I just remembered something embarrassing. Heh-heh." Kasai said putting a hand behind her head.

"Really?" Starshine asked. Then the door burst open.

"What are you girls still doing up?!" The teacher asked.

"Gomen!" Everyone shouted and went under the covers. The teacher left.

"I guess we better go to sleep." Kasai whispered. They all fell asleep within a few minutes.

"Min'na! Wake up!" Kasai said pounding them all with pillows to wake them up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Naki said quickly standing up.

"Let's get ready!" Starshine said. They all changed and Sadakosai met up with Yasu.

"Yasu-chan! You're ok right? You're not hurt? Did you sleep ok?" Sadakosai asked hugging him tightly.

"Saisai! Hanase yo!" Yasu said trying to get free from his sisters hug.

"Did you just call me, 'Saisai'? I told you not to call me that!" Sadakosai said. Then she realized she was being harsh.

"Oh! Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai!" She said bowing a bunch of times.

"It's ok." He said.

"Good." Sadakosai said.

"Sadakosai really cares about Yasu huh?" Starshine asked.

"Yeah." Naki agreed.

"Min'na! Please come and eat your breakfast! We will be leaving in a hour!" The teacher shouted.

So all the students ate, and packed up their stuff to leave.

"I really hate to leave." Starshine said.

"Yeah." Kasai said looking back at the place along with the others before they got on the bus. Then they all piled into the bus and got in their seats.

"Naki-chan, there is something sticking out of your bag." Yasu said. Naki looked and there was a little panda ear poking out of her bag.

"Heh-heh! Uh, i-it's nothing." Naki said to him slightly blushing.

"She so likes him." Kasai whispered to Emiko.

"No, no. Naki would never." Emiko said rejecting the fact that her best friend would ever show interest in him, considering the two are pretty much opposites.

"Alright, alright. But you'll see." Kasai said. Emiko still rejected.

**Nanami: Yeah, you'll see! In chapter 45! You shall see Emiko! **

**Emiko: Oh, that's right. You have the next 20 something chapters already.**

**Nanami: Hai! Also, please follow on instagram, cure_happyy, cure_sunnyy, cure_peacee, and curebeauty_. And please follow le amazing villains! wolfrun_san, and I forget the others! I think one was insidious_nightmares! Then there was another! I forget! Ok, so anyways, I give hugs to you guys! Hugs! Even to le villains! Hugs! \(*.*)/ **

**Sorry. My pills haven't settled really. So I don't really have common sense at the moment. **

**Anyways, see you later. And forget what I said before. I'm just gonna stay on the regular schedule. See you later!**


	30. Fun In The Sun! Well, Sorta!

**Nanami: To the story!**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Woah! It's so pretty!" Starshine exclaimed stepping onto the beach with her friends.  
"Yeah!" Kasai agreed.  
"Girls! Put sunscreen on first!" Reika shouted at the girl who were just about to step into the water. They all backed away.  
"Yeah. And we need to set up." Miyuki said dropping all of the towels and chairs on the sand.  
"Ok." Starshine said. They all put on sun screen and dived into the cooling water.  
"It's so nice!" Sadakosai said floating on top of the water.  
"Oi, Naki!" Kasai said.  
"Nan- wha!" Naki shouted getting splashed with water.  
"Haha! Victor- bleh!" Kasai shouted getting splashed back. Then the two splashed each other back and forth. Then Emiko got splashed. A dark auora surrounded her.  
"We're dead." Kasai said and her and Naki swam for it.  
"Ah!" Kasai shouted has she got tackled by Emiko.  
"No! Mercy! Mercy! Please!" Kasai shouted. "NUUU!"  
"Emiko, you maybe taking in a bit far." Starshine said.  
"You think Starshine?" Emiko asked giving her a evil looked.  
"No no! I-I don't!" Starshine said backing away.  
"Good." Emiko said.  
"Min'na! Look! I made Candy!" Sadakosai said showing them her Candy sculpture she made out of the sand.  
"Kawaii!" Starshine exclaimed.  
"Yeah! It's really kawaii!" Naki agreed.  
"Ne, I'm getting a bit thirsty. You guys want some water? I'm gonna get some from over there." Kasai said pointing at one of the shacks.  
"Sure." They all said. Kasai walked over and ordered 5 waters. She dropped a water, but a hand caught it.  
"Huh?" Kasai asked and looked up to see Akuma holding the water bottle. "A-Akuma?!"  
"Hey, hottie. Nice swim suit by the way." He said and Kasai looked at her orange bikini top, and ripped shorts, and blushed. "Here's your water." He said handing it to her.  
"O-oonkini." She said taking it. She took it and their hands touched, Kasai blushed again. "I-I… uh…" Kasai said trying to make up for their hands touching. "J-just forget it." She said turning to go, but tripped, and Akuma caught her. She turned bright red.  
"Kasai?!" The others exclaimed seeing this.  
"N-no! I-It's not what it looks like! I-I tripped and he caught me!" Kasai explain pushing him away.  
"Anyways, I'm here to get rid of you guys of course." Akuma said and the sky turned dark.  
"Come out! Jakunnakodo!" He shouted and a Jakunnakodo appeared that was made out of a fish.  
"Girls! You really shouldn't run off next time!" Miyuki shouted running over.  
"Sorry mom." Starshine apologized.  
"Well, let's transform!" Akane said.  
"Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!"  
"Pretty Cure! Star Charge!"  
"Twinkling and sparkling light of the future! Cure Happy!"  
"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"  
"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!"  
"Courageous, high-spirited, a clean-cut match! Cure March!"  
"Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!"  
"Kagayake! Smile Pretty Cure!"  
"The bright light of the future! Cure Miracle!"  
"The warm sun that shines on the future! Cure Shining!"  
"The serene light of the future! Cure Serenity!"  
"The clear blowing wind of the future! Cure Truthful!"  
"The beautiful sweet light of the future! Cure Cutie!"  
"Smile! Be Truly Happy! Pretty Cure!"  
"Alright! This thing is in the water! How are we gonna do this?" Shining asked.  
"Fish Decor~kuru!" Candy said throwing Starshine the Fish Decor. Then it sent a light to all of them and then they all jumped into the water and… turned into mermaids!  
"Wow! I'm a mermaid!" Starshine said looking at her tail.  
"Wow! Sugoi!" Sadakosai exclaimed. "I've always wanted to know what it's like being a mermaid!"  
"Min'na! Focus! We gotta get rid of that, that, that, thing!" Shining said.  
"You mean the Jakunnakodo?" Truthful asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Sure." Shining said.  
"Oh! You mean- why don't we get rid of both of them?" Truthful suggested with a evil smile.  
"I like the way you think!" Shining exclaimed.  
"Let's do this thing!" Truthful said.  
"I'll freeze it. Then Miracle will cleanse it." Cutie said.  
"Ok!" Everyone agreed.  
"Pretty Cure! Cutie Hurricane!" The Jakunnakodo was frozen in the water.  
"Miracle! Now!" Cutie shouted.  
"Pretty Cure! Miracle Light!"  
Then the Jakunnakodo was defeated and Akuma disappeared.  
"Aw! I wanna stay a mermaid a bit longer." Miracle pouted and then they de-transformed and got out of the water.  
"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Sadakosai said.  
"Yeah." Naki agreed.  
"I guess it was kinda fun." Kasai admitted. Then the continued to swim and play in the water, splashing each other and laughing. And they got to chow down on some shaved ice!


	31. Another Note! Sorry for disappearing!

Nanami: Hi! Sorry for disappearing! Well, uh, let's see so many things have happened! I started middle school and it's not a hellhole! I actually like it! My teachers are nice, and everything! Except for the gym teachers! They are all pretty mean. One screams her head off like a banshee! But, it's all pretty good! And also my eye sight has gotten even worse this year. In math I couldn't read any of it! It was all blurry!  
Also, I'm playing Mad Father, and it is awesome! *^*  
What else… oh yeah. AH! ITIE! MY FANGIRL! Yeah, thanks Meiko (She belongs to Runtarou Naomi.)! You hurt my fangirl! The pain! Oh the pain!  
So, I'm sure if you have seen Kasai's Instagram, you know that-  
Kasai: SHUT UP! I wanna tell them! Ok, so… this is on a side story. This isn't happening in the fanfiction anytime soon people! So don't go asking when it happens! Well… Akuma and I… are getting married! *squeals*  
Nanami: CONGRATS! And I just can't believe you are growing up so fast! I can't torture you anymore! *crys*  
Kasai: Gee, thanks.  
Nanami: Anyways, so… I HAVE GOTTEN THE BEST IDEAS EVER OVER ROLE PLAYS FOR BOTH LIVE LIFE AND HEART FULL! Ok, so since I've been keeping you all waiting, I'll give ya a present! At the end of this… I will tell you… a spoiler for both Heart Full, and Live Life. And! A little preview for the next chapter of Truly Happy! Also, yes, I have been working while I was gone! Well, I have been typing up my 4th All Stars will SuperAnimeGirl97! Yup! Tanki and Rainbow! It'll be amazing and you'll fangirl! I have also done some forms! No not Cure. But villains, and other forms that will be reviled! Also… Akane, she uh, came back on Instagram. She probably saw Kasai's posts and though, 'I don't really think I wanna deal with that…' yeah. Poor Akane! Well, that's life!  
Anyways, here is the preview!

* * *

"Ohayo." Emiko said to her mother.  
"Ohayo. And… Happy 15th Birthday!" Reika exclaimed hugging Emiko.  
"Mom. I feel like something bad is going to happen today…" Emiko said trailing off.

* * *

"Now then Pretty Cure! Meet your matches!" Ring Master said throwing 2 pink cards, 2 orange cards, 2 yellow cards, 2 green cards, and 2 blue cards on the ground in front of each of the Cures. Then the cards changed into the Dark Bad End Cures.  
"Kon'nichiwa Cure Happy. We're back." Bad End Happy said.

* * *

Nanami: Ok! So sound interesting? Good. Cause it'll be long. And a little spoiler… boy toys. Boy toys. Boys being used as toys. And bait. In other words, Akuma and Lolli being used at toys and treated like them. Oh! And I finished watching Mirai Nikki! Minene Uryuu is my favorite! *^* Minene!  
Ok! So how about those Live Life and Heart Full spoilers!  
***WARNING!* IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE SPOILERS, PLEASE STOP READING! SPOILERS AHEAD! HUGE ONES!**  
Heart Full Spoiler: (for chapter 11) Ayane has amber eyes! Not golden! So what? You ask. Well, I think that gives you a hint to who Ayane and Hansuke's father is! Yup that's right! Their father is Ouji! Long story.  
Live Life Spoiler: … Takako and Furorem sitting on a bed! M-A-K-I-N-G O-U-T! Yeah, that should be a good enough spoiler!  
Nanami: Ok, that's all for now! Bye bye! And your questions will be answered in the next chapter! Sorry! And btw, as soon as I post the next chapter, this will be deleted.


End file.
